The Third War
by Flurry of Freezing Flames
Summary: Darkness won in the final battle between Sora, the Light and Xehanort of the Dark. Now, a new group of wielders must travel across the worlds and bring them back to the Light, ultimately stopping Master Xehanort once and for all. But, even in the greatest, brightest Light, there is Darkness hiding, biding its time to make it's move. OC centric and overhaul on KH lore.
1. Loss of the Light

_**A/N:** Hello, welcome to my new story, **Kingdom Hearts: Keyblade Wars**. Now, this story will have characters that are in the games, and many who are not. Reason being because I like my OC's lmao. I know the idea of Keyblade Wars being fought has been overdone but I twisted the main story a little so that it fit the setting I created originally. I also have another story for KH called **Organization XVI** , which is currently on hiatus as I need to recover my original files from my currently broken desktop and transfer them to my laptop. It's not as simple as copy and paste either, lol. But, back to this. Another thing I must point out is that I found this chapter a little hard to follow at times. I will make sure to fix that in progressing chapters. One last thing, just one: The prologue seems long, but this is only half. The other half will be the next chapter. I try to make long chapters, if only for the reason that my short chapters usually frustrate me with how they come out so I only write short chapters when needed. Now, onto the story!_

 **Kingdom Hearts: Keyblade Wars**

 **Preface**

 _Seven of Light. Thirteen of Darkness. This was said to be the final battle over Kingdom Hearts. But, what if the Darkness had won that day? Would the Light find a way to still fight back? Would hope find a way to save everything?_

 **Prologue**

 _Loss of the Light_

 _Everyone thought Sora and the other chosen wielders of the Light would win in the final battle against Master Xehanort and his army of Darkness wielders. It seemed all but certain, as Sora and Riku charged the rogue Keyblade Master in one final strike. Unfortunately, Vanitas came forward and struck at the duo, badly wounding the both of them. Knowing Vanitas was ruthless, Xehanort assured himself that the Light had been beaten. Leaving the battlefield, he had no way of seeing a faint glow coming from Sora, the young man using Curaga on himself and Riku, being the only two still breathing. Thus, the Light was beaten and, even though warriors who fought for Light still lived, Darkness overtook the worlds._

 _Years passed, and just as before, a small sliver of Light survived the takeover. However, with Xehanort's knowledge he was able to easily extinguish any lingering flames of hope with the help of his now massive army of Darkness-wielding Keybearers. More recently, a rebel group claiming they fight for the Light to reclaim it's rightful place in the balance of nature, have been attacking the worlds, mainly Xehanort's bases on each._

 _No one knows where Sora or Riku disappeared to soon after their final battle with Xehanort, or even if they were still alive at all, but Xehanort has spies everywhere, hoping to weed out the Light Keyblade Masters from hiding and eliminate them. Nonetheless, the Light isn't going to give up that easily. This story begins in Twilight Town, where a small group of friends are about to find themselves caught up in the endless fighting, and not all of them on the same side..._

 _ **Twilight Town, Clock Tower...**_

Sixteen year old Nick Rush sighed as him and his friends sat on the upper ledge of the clock tower, out of sight from the Dark Army troops that patrolled the town. "Man, why do these guys have to be everywhere? What did anyone do to really deserve the worlds becoming dictatorships?"

"All we know is what we're told, really. It's not like many people can remember a time before the Dark Army ruled," Answered Elliot Daimon. "But what we do know is that they patrol the worlds making sure that the Light doesn't become powerful enough to pose a threat. That's also what Xehanort's Oracles are for. When the Oracle sees a future where the Dark Army is in jeopardy, Xehanort sends his personal guard out to intercept and kill them."

"Yes, and his personal guard are Xemnas, Ansem, Vanitas, and Xigbar. The top four members of the original thirteen that went to battle with the Light," Continued Melise Palamese, throwing her long auburn red hair over her shoulder. "And wasn't Vanitas the one who killed King Mickey and Kairi by himself? Kairi was a Princess of Heart, a person with _no_ Darkness within her, so she was the best suited to take on Vanitas, who was a creation of pure Darkness."

"Alright, alright, enough of the history lesson. I, for one have heard it enough times by now to not care. It's not like anything's going to change anytime soon." Said Shiryl Kimbala, holding her hands out for the friends to stop the conversation that would surely one day get the youths in trouble.

"Yeah, guys. The Dark Army may hear us talking up here. Treason is reason to be executed, and they do it in public! So, onto other topics. Is anyone sneaking out to the party down in the underground concourse tonight?" Asked the last friend, Nick's twin sister Tabitha.

"I'm going. No way would I miss an underground party," Nick laughed. "Especially since parties above ground these days are nothing but oppression. The underground gives us a chance to unwind from that, right?"

Elliot and Melise nodded. "Yeah. What about you, Tabby?"

"No, I don't think I'm going. I'd probably be bored."

"Aww, come on, Tabs," Shiryl pleaded. "Jason will be there."

Tabitha's cheeks reddened as everyone chuckled at Shiryl bringing up the boy her friend had a crush on. "That's not fair, Shir! He doesn't even know I exist. No, I'm staying home."

"Fine then, suit yourself." Shiryl turned away from Tabitha as Nick sighed.

Melise, trying to distract herself from the quarrel, pulled out a few bits of metal from her pocket. She pressed her hands together and muttered a _Meta_ spell, reforming the metal together. As she removed her hands, a gleaming steel chocobo figure was revealed. And it wasn't the regular domestic kind of chocobo either, instead looking like the exotic Wildwoods breed. She had made the little trinket for Nick, it was something the two of them did to each other. Melise would give him a figure and in silent exchange, Nick would bring her to either a party or other event they decided to go to.

Nick and Melise were dating, and had thought of this little method of keeping it secret from the others because of the couple being scared of how they would react. As far as Nick and Melise knew, the others hadn't caught on. If they had, the lot of them were assholes for making them have to keep it a secret.

So, Melise handed the chocobo to Nick, who smiled and pocketed it away before nodding and standing up. "I'm heading home a bit early, guys. Gotta get ready and the party starts in just a couple of hours."

"It doesn't take you that long to get ready." Tabitha retorted, crossing her arms.

"I know, but I'm also tired of my friends arguing. I'm going home for some quiet. Melise, Elliot, Shiryl, I'll see you all at the party and I'll see you when you come home, alright Tab?"

"Sure, sure. Just go." Nick laughed as he traversed down the side of the clock tower, making sure to stay out of sight from the Dark Army troops.

As Nick was out of earshot, Tabitha turned to Melise. "So, how long have you guys just been using the animal figures as ways to date without us knowing?" Melise gasped, thinking no one had caught on. "Come on, Melise. We've known for three years that you two liked each other. I only figured it out because whenever you would give Nick a figure, he wouldn't come home until pretty late. It was then that I knew something was up with the two of you. I know you would never hurt my brother, I'm just saying you guys really didn't have to keep it a secret. Honestly, it's sort of a red flag with Nick, he has all the figures put up on the wall like trophies."

Melise's face was red from the blush that crept over her face, knowing about the wall of figures, but she found it cute. It was a collection, one of a kind. And she knew his favorite one would be the Chocobo she had just given him. Elliot chuckled and shook his head. "Tabby, stop interrogating the girl. Let them keep their dating a secret. They're obviously scared of how we'll react to the news. They just have nothing to worry about. I do give them both props for keeping it secret while we're together all the time. But, Nick had the right idea, I'm heading out. Gotta do some stuff around the house before the party. See ya." He said and left the clock tower.

Still embarrassed, Melise took the first opportunity to make her own way back home, just wanting the conversation to stop while Nick wasn't there. Soon, all five friends had left the tower and made their respective ways home. From the shadows of the buildings around the clock tower, a cloaked figure appeared. "These five seem like exactly what I'm looking for. Maybe the Light isn't as lost as Xehanort thinks." He said before creating a Corridor of Darkness and walking into it, leaving behind no trace of his presence.

 _ **Dark Army Headquarters, Castle Xehanort, Radiant Garden...**_

"Master Xehanort! We have a development." Said a young girl holding a notebook full of prophecies and pictures as she entered the Throne Room. Her somewhat glowing gold eyes looked glazed over as she had just had her latest premonition.

The elderly-appearing bald man nodded his head slightly to acknowledge the girl. "Come, Reyn, tell me what you've seen." He motioned for her to step towards the throne.

Slightly shaking, Reyn made her way closer. "My Lord, the Light may yet awaken again. I have foreseen a group of five new Keyblade wielders who will fight for the Light. They hail from Twilight Town and, if they are not killed as soon as possible, they will be capable of toppling everything you've built since the last War."

Xehanort stroked his small beard with his forefingers in thought. Reyn stood there, awaiting a reply that she would then relay to the other two Oracles, Kaira and Leopold. After a pregnant pause, the Leader spoke. "Thank you, Reyn. I can see the importance of this vision and will handle it immediately. Vanitas!" He boomed out into the empty halls of the Castle. Reyn, knowing she was dismissed, made her way quietly out of the Throne Room as a young man in a sleek red and black uniform which included a helmet with blacked-out visor walked in.

Vanitas was much older than most of the Dark Army, but due to being a being a Pure Darkness and Chaos, he was stuck for all of time as the evil doppelganger of the Keyblade's old Chosen, Sora. The main difference between them was Vanitas' black hair as opposed to Sora's brown and his gold irises to Sora's cerulean. Vanitas bowed respectively for his creator. "Yes, Master Xehanort? You called?"

"Ahh, Vanitas. Yes, it seems we have five new Light wielders to take care of," Xehanort could picture the evil grin Vanitas was surely sporting already. "Go to Twilight Town, and use the Unversed to find and destroy all of them. Do not hesitate, for we all know that even a fledgling wielder can defeat a Knight of the Dark Army."

Vanitas nodded. "Yes, my Lord. I shall make my way there now. I can be there in just a few hours." Xehanort nodded his approval as Vanitas turned and made his way towards the shipyard.

A few hours later, back in Twilight Town, the group without Tabitha had arrived at the party in the underground concourse. Nick and Melise had arrived together, as everyone expected, and not too much later did Elliot walk in with Shiryl moments behind. Melise had told Nick that the rest of the group knew about them being together, to which he just shrugged and told her not to worry. Most of the teenagers in Twilight Town had shown to the event, and several others that none of them recognized as being a TT native. Nick turned to Melise and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, to which she smiled. "I'll be right back."

"Alright. Don't keep me waiting too long." She teased, giggling.

"Do I ever?" Was all Nick said before he walked off. Melise sighed, happy that Nick was always there for her, no matter what. _Smart ass. Why can't I figure out where this bad feeling is coming from? It's not Nick, I know that._ _What then?_ She was so lost in her thoughts that she barely realized when Nick had come back over to her, holding two bottles of water. Thanking her boyfriend, she took one of the bottles and took a few sips before putting it down and leaning on Nick.

Elsewhere in town, Vanitas walked out of a Corridor of Darkness and summoned a small army of Unversed. "Find the Light! Bring them back to me!" He commanded the hundred or so Unversed as they dispersed, fading into the ground and finding their way towards the holders of Light.

Nick looked at the tanned beauty and wrapped his arms around her middle, bringing her closer to him. He saw the worried look in his girl's eyes. "Hey, you okay Mel?" He asked.

He felt Melise shake her head. "I don't know, Nick. I have this feeling that something bad is about to happen, but I can't figure out what it is."

"Don't worry, Melise. Whatever happens, you know I'll keep you safe. You do know that, right?" He smiled at her.

"Yes, I know. And I trust you with all my heart to do it. I'll be right back." Nodding, Nick brought his arms away so Melise could get up.

As he waited, Nick looked around the main room of the underground concourse and saw a small dark blue figure darting around on the upper tiers of the waterway. Dismissing it, he saw Melise starting to come back towards him. Smiling at her, his eyes widened when he saw more of the creature he had just seen several steps behind her. "Melise, run!" He said as he charged through the crowd of people to get to his girlfriend.

Hearing the distress in his voice, Melise turned around and saw the creatures as they lunged for her. She jumped backwards as Nick came up next to her. "Stay behind me."

"Always," Melise said and kissed Nick's cheek as the creatures now lunged at Nick. Nick threw a punch which connected with the first two enemies as more made an attempt. He kept punching the small blue things until he was practically dripping sweat, not letting a single one of them get to Melise.

Nick went down to lean on one knee, physically exhausted. The creatures, seeing him weakened, made one last attempt to break through his guard. Nick struck one of them and swore. "Fuck it all! You're not getting past me! I'll never stop fighting to protect my loved ones!" He shouted and suddenly, a bright light came from nowhere and engulfed Nick and Melise both, as well as Elliot and Shiryl who were elsewhere fending off the small beasts.

When the light had faded, Nick was holding a weapon he had never seen before. It was shaped like a very large key, but not a traditional key. It was designed more like a bird, a shaft of feathers gleaming gold in what light there was in the concourse. The 'teeth' of the key were three curved feathers, the points of which seemed sharper than anything Nick had ever seen before. From the end of the key, where he held it between a double-sided guard shaped like shaggier feathers, dangled a Keychain that just happened to be the chocobo figure Melise had given to him earlier. _The Wildwoods Chocobo? No, the golden Wildwoods, rarest of the rare. Melise does know I am absolutely obsessed with wanting to go look for that Chocobo. I love her so much._ He mentally laughed as he tested the weight of the blade in his hands. _It feels weightless to me. What exactly are you?_ He asked the weapon.

A tiny voice sounded through his head, clear enough for him to make out. _**Keyblade...**_ He looked at the blade, realizing he now held what was once a rare weapon. "A Keyblade? Me? Aww, fuck." He hung his head, now understanding that this meant he couldn't stay in Twilight Town. "Where am I supposed to go? I'll be a fugitive. I can't leave Melise." He turned to Melise to see her also holding a Keyblade. He made a sweep around the place to find Elliot and Shiryl also holding their own Keyblades. "Well, shit." Was all he had to say.

Suddenly, larger blue creatures actually holding swords appeared and started charging the friends. Nick took a breath and lead them. "We need to fight if we're going to get out of here. Leave where, to me. I have a plan." Screaming out a trio of agreement, the four friends got ready to fight back. From years of practicing sword-fighting techniques while they played Keyblade Wars as kids, they actually could handle themselves with swords.

The sword-carrying enemies reached the teens and the retaliation began. Nick took a defensive stance and blocked the creatures' attack, pushing it back while swinging underhand to slash it right through the chest, turning it into nothing but dust, the effect of the Keyblade against their enemy. _What are they?_ Nick thought to himself.

Moments later, the voice came back. _**Unversed...**_ Nick looked at the weapon briefly before slashing at a group of Floods that had then appeared. He looked over at Melise to see her gracefully blocking and countering. He ran towards her as she made a quick three slash attacks at the now exposed chest of her enemy. It toppled over and disappeared as Nick reached Melise, taking her into his arms. "I'm so glad you're safe. I love you, Melise, I can't lose you.."

Melise looked up at him as Nick pressed his lips to hers, smiling as she deepened the kiss. He broke away. "Not the time for all of that. We gotta get out of here. Let's go get Elliot and Shiryl, and check in on Tabitha and then we're gone."

"Sounds good to me." Melise said, turning to find the other two members of their group standing right there.

"That was by far the most adorable thing I have ever seen you guys do, and before that spot was reserved for your little figure system." Shiryl said, laughing at Melise's embarrassment.

Nick crossed his arms. "It's good to see you two are still alive as well. Let's go. Tabitha better be alright." The others nodded as they left the underground concourse right near the Rush apartment. Rushing hurriedly into the apartment, Nick called out. "Tabitha?! Tab, you home?!" He ran from room to room to find her in the kitchen, the dining table knocked onto its side and her holding a Keyblade. "Mother fucker! Thank God you're safe, but how did all five of us get Keyblades?! You know what, forget it. Come on, Tabby, we gotta get out of Twilight Town, now!"

"Emergency clothes still near Uncle's hangar?" Nick nodded, motioning for them to get the hell out of the apartment.

As he lead the others out of the apartment and towards the ship hangar, Nick still had one question on his mind. _Where the hell are we going though? What Worlds do I know outside of Twilight Town?"_

 _ **Go...**_ _ **Mysterious Tower... Blue Train...**_

"Blue train? Sunset Station! Scratch going to the hangar. We need to catch a train." He declared as the group fought through countless groups of Unversed as they changed course and raced to Sunset Station. Upon reaching the train station building, they all froze.

In front of them stood a man in a sleek red and black outfit with a helmet. In his hand was a very evil-looking Keyblade. He chuckled as the group stopped. "About damn time. When no one ran towards the ship hangar, I figured the train would be the only other way out of Twilight Town. So, what are the little kiddies going to do now?"

Everyone turned to Nick as he just stared at the man. He knew who this was, it was only obvious by the extravagant amount of Darkness he was letting off. "Vanitas."

"Oh, so you know of me? Good. I really hate it when my targets don't even know who it is that's killing them."

"Fight me! Leave them out of this." Nick demanded, the others gasping at his boldness.

Vanitas chuckled. "Well then, I guess I know who the leader is now, don't I? Fine, you want to die right here? Let me dig you a grave." He said before disappearing, Nick almost letting the blow go through as Nick turned and hastily guarded.

Nick pushed off and held his hand out. "Freeze!" He yelled as a tower of ice magic surrounded Vanitas, encasing him in a usually unbreakable barrier. Unfortunately, Vanitas wasn't some normal person, and he demonstrated it by breaking out of the prison-like ice like it wasn't even there. He started laughing as he launched himself into a long series of impossibly-quick strikes. Nick deflected each one with vigor, which only managed to piss his enemy off.

"Is that the best you got? This isn't even my full power." Vanitas said as an aura of Darkness surrounded him, Nick and the others feeling the raw hatred within the man they faced.

"This isn't my full power either. I refuse to give up and die to the likes of you!" Nick shouted as he jumped back quickly. "Hastera!" Suddenly, he was matching Vanitas' attacks and inputting his own as the lightning fast flurry of strikes continued. Then, Nick caught Vanitas' Keyblade on the ground and, stepping on it to keep it grounded, Nick thrust his Keyblade across Vanitas's shoulder, cutting it deep. It surprised the teenagers, however, when Vanitas didn't bleed blood, but instead his skin burned slightly with a black flame.

Vanitas held his arm. "Damn it. Who the fuck do you think you are?! You know what, go wherever you're going. I'm going to come after you, and when I find you, I'm going to capture you alive, bring you to Xehanort myself and execute you _personally_. Enjoy your time together, while it lasts." He said before he sank into the ground in a Corridor of Darkness.

Nick fell down to his knees, panting. Melise ran over to him. "Nick! Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Haste always takes it out of me. Come on, let's go. I didn't expect to come out of that fight alive, honestly." Nodding, Melise helped Nick up and, taking his hand in hers, walked together into the train station. Once inside, they made their way onto the blue train that was about to depart, which none of them had ever seen in the station before.

As they all sat down, Nick held Melise close and held his Keyblade out again. "Alright, everyone. We've made it out of Twilight Town. I don't know exactly how we all got chosen to wield Keyblades, I thought it was only going to be me. So, let's compare these things, we don't know when the next time we'll be able to will be, right?" This earned a laugh from the whole group as they all laid their weapons next to each other.

Melise's Keyblade, which had been placed next to Nick's, looked like something out of a deep-sea wreck. It had a coral-like look to it, in vibrant blues and pinks with thorny edges sticking out here and there. The teeth were shaped like a single cloud of sea foam. Her Keychain was a sea shell that Nick recognized as one that he had bought for her on a school trip to the Destiny Islands when they were younger.

Elliot's was next. It was a Keyblade out of a techno-geek's dreams. The entire thing had a circuit board look to it, with the teeth being lone circuits that pulsed gold. His Keychain was a usb flash drive, suiting him since Elliot was the resident tech wizard. Shiryl's own blade looked like some kind of doctor's tool. The guard was a looped stethoscope, the blade itself was like a needle to draw blood and the teeth had the look of tongue depressors. This Keyblade's Keychain was a Nurse's cap, complete with a small red cross on it.

Tabitha's Keyblade surprised everyone at it's appearance. It looked like a long link of chains, with the teeth being smaller links and the guard looked similar to a padlock. The attached Keychain was a smaller padlock, this one in an unlocked position. The whole Keyblade was a dark metallic red, like the chains were boiling.

As the group looked at their new weapons, Elliot pointed at Nick's. "I think it's cute that Nick's Keychain is the chocobo Melise made him."

"Yeah, it is," Added Tabitha. "And Melise's is the Thasalla shell Nick bought her in the Destiny Islands. It makes sense that the couple would have similar Keychains."

"Enough, guys, can't you see Melise is uncomfortable with you guys talking about us like we're not here?" Looking over at his girlfriend, she smiled softly at him defending her.

"Well then, why didn't you guys just tell us you were dating?" Shiryl commented as Nick made a face.

"Melise and I were both scared of your reactions. I knew you would probably all understand but I wanted Melise to decide it was time to tell you all. But, now we all know the hidden secret within the group, now we can leave it and focus on the real task at hand." He said, his tone more serious than his friends had ever heard before.

"What exactly is the task at hand? We just got run out of our own home by one of Xehanort's personal guard, which _you_ have managed to piss off after one encounter." Elliot said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, well, I have that habit. But, no. The task at hand for us now is to go to the Mysterious Tower. I think I remember hearing that it was the only world that Xehanort hasn't touched, mostly because of the sorcerer that lives there. Perhaps we'll get some answers as to why we were all chosen and hopefully some guidance about what to do now."

"Hold on a second, who said that you were going to be the one to lead us, anyway? Shouldn't we be discussing where to go as a team? I mean, you said it yourself: we're in this together." Said Tabitha.

"Well, Nick was the one who took charge on the way to the train, and he was able to stop Vanitas. He's earned the position by action." Melise said, hating that Tabitha was being a royal bitch to her own brother.

"Oh, hush. You're the most biased one out of us all when it comes to my brother." Tabitha shot back, making Melise look down at the floor of the train.

Nick rushed between them. "Girls, no fighting! Tabitha, you're my sister, and I'm always going to stand by you and do what I think is right. For _all_ of us, not just me. And seriously, stop picking on Melise. You of all people know how shy she was when we first met her. Just because she doesn't defend herself verbally doesn't mean she's helpless. I know she's anything but," He smiled at his girlfriend, and Melise saw sadness in his eyes. _I'll talk to him about it later. I hate it when he's upset._ She resolved as Nick continued.

"Now, as for me being the leader. I took charge in Twilight Town because I was the first to react to holding a Keyblade. I fought Vanitas because as the leader, it was my duty to protect my friends, and I've promised each of you that I would protect you in any way I could. I know we're not all helpless, that we can defend ourselves. I do not look to you guys like you're minions. You guys are family, and family always sticks together." Nick was visibly shaking, everyone realized that Nick was crying.

Everyone was taken aback to Nick's speech, but they all came up to him and embraced him in a group hug. "You're right, Nick. We're family. We stick by each other." Elliot said. "And from now on, we discuss everything we do with each other. Deal?"

"Deal. Heh." Nick chuckled. "Thanks, guys. I didn't sign up for any of this, none of us did. Now, we just have to make the most of it." Everyone agreed as the train came to a halt.

"Well, let's go see us a sorcerer." Shiryl said, laughing as they got their Keyblades and exited the train. The engine, it's route finished, flew off on almost invisible tracks as the teenagers stood on a small grassy walkway leading up to a tall tower. Shiryl walked over to the side of the walkway and whistled. "I guess we shouldn't go falling down there." The others just nodded and together they entered the tower.

Inside, the tower staircase just seemed to climb higher and higher, as far as any of the teens could see. Nick went to the foot of the stairs and looked ahead, noticing the white glowing portal not far up the staircase. "Come on, guys. Best bet is that the sorcerer is gonna be at the top of the tower."

Making their way up the tower proved more confusing than they first thought. Upon entering the portal, they came upon a set of glowing green stairs, which wound up the inside of the tower until it reached a door, seemingly leading to nothing. This process repeated itself twice as they entered one door to find themselves on another expanse of stairs. Finally, after several minutes of climbing, the group of five came upon a door marked only with a symbol of a hat. Pushing it open, the young Wielders found themselves in a small study. A few bookshelves lined the walls, and a small table had a set of bubbling tubes and containers.

At the large window that overlooked the rest of the small world stood the sorcerer, Yen Sid. With his back turned from the teenagers, he spoke. "Welcome, young wielders of the Keyblade. I am sorry you were attacked in your own world just to find you. My name is Yen Sid, and I am quite possibly the only person who could help you on this journey. Come in, sit down. Make yourselves at home." He said in a deep monotone voice as the younger people found seats in the small study.

"Hello, sir. We're sorry we have to just barge in like this," Nick began only to get cut off.

"No, no. Enough of that. I may be an old sorcerer, but I am also one of the only living Keyblade Masters these days, even being retired." That got everyone even quieter than before. "Now, as I was saying. You five have been chosen by the Keyblade. A great honor, or so it was in the days before Xehanort's forces won the second War. Unfortunately, you have not had the formal training your predecessors had, but the books here on my desk may be able to help. But, that can wait until after," He took a deep breath and continued.

"Your duty is to fight in the ongoing struggle of Light and Darkness, together with your Keyblades you must find a way to get to Xehanort and destroy him. Only then, will the worlds truly find their balance once again. Along the way, you will meet allies, enemies, and perhaps more. Unfortunately, there is another issue that you all must figure out on your own, and that is which of you will be for the Light, or for the Darkness. I urge you all, however, to consider this before making any rash decisions: If you find yourselves walking down the path of Darkness, do not turn away from your friends, for your Heart may just be in balance. This means that, even if you wield the powers of Darkness, you can still fight for the Light, for all of our Hearts have Light and Darkness inside them. Do not let Darkness consume you, otherwise you will lose what you perhaps care about most.

"I have been alive a long time, seen too much conflict. I have watched friends turn on each other, brothers murdering brothers, and I wish to see the endless bloodshed end. Xehanort will use your desires to lure you to the Darkness, but you must not give in. I fear the only way to win against the Darkness is to use both the Dark and the Light in perfect balance with each other within a Wielder's Heart. But, let me start the tale of how this world we find ourselves in came to be.

"It all started, as no one would believe, with a young man whose only dream was to see other worlds than the one he called home. In time, he found his way out to the stars and traveled the worlds as a Keyblade Wielder, just like myself and my friend, Eraqus. This man, whose dream had become reality, was Xehanort. We all became Masters and, whereas Eraqus and Xehanort decided to take their own apprentices, I chose to come live in seclusion, watching over the balance of the Worlds. Xehanort was a very determined man, always prioritizing the things he set his mind to. He began researching the first Keyblade War, not leaving his own study for days, even weeks at a time. It was then, that Xehanort began experimenting and researching the Darkness.

"He took an apprentice by the name of Ventus, and he began studying his own pupil, looking for ways to bring his inner Darkness out and use it to twist Ventus into a shell of his would-be former self. One day, he succeeded by extracting the Darkness from Ventus' Heart, leaving it fractured while a new being was created from the Darkness. This creature is known now as Vanitas," At the mention of Xehanort's personal guard, everyone looked to Nick. "I see you have already met him. He is a very unique individual, as he is the source of the creatures of Darkness known as the Unversed. Xehanort had created Vanitas in order to create a weapon of ultimate power known as the _X-_ Blade by fusing together the two fractured parts of Ventus' Heart. And he almost succeeded, if not for the efforts of Eraqus' students, Terra and Aqua who were both good friends with Ventus. Together, they fought off Xehanort and his ill-created apprentice but not without their own losses. Ventus, his Heart now complete but in need to repair the damage done, fell into a coma in which Aqua hid him in the old halls of Eraqus' world, the _Land of Departure_. Terra, the only one of Eraqus' pupils to have utilized Darkness, was unable to prevent himself from falling further into it's reaches, Xehanort fusing his Heart with Terra's to become a being that would then call itself Xehanort as he infiltrated the lab of Ansem the Wise, the old leader of _Radiant Garden_.

"During the ten years Xehanort was with Ansem and his apprentices, he corrupted each of them in turn except Ansem. When the elder learned that Xehanort had been experimenting and abducting citizens in order to create his own Heartless, He attempted to stop the rogue apprentice only to be stopped by his other five apprentices as well. With that, Xehanort banished Ansem the Wise to the Realm of Darkness and took his place, even taking the name of Ansem. It was at this time that the original threat to the Light once again appeared. The Heartless, those wretched creatures without Hearts, began taking over the worlds, Xehanort leading them as the Heartless known as Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. But, he could not completely control the Heartless, so he took his experiments even further, turning all of his allies and himself into Heartless, only Xehanort having a strong-enough Heart to retain his original form. This, in turn, created the Nobodies, the empty shells of those whose Hearts were lost to Darkness. The six apprentices became the foundation of the Organization XIII, with Xehanort's Nobody Xemnas to lead them.

"During the time the Heartless threatened the worlds, a young boy named Sora from the Destiny Islands became the chosen Keyblade Wielder, as his best friend Riku became one as well, but of Darkness. During two long years, Sora and Riku fought against and alongside each other as they thwarted the Darkness' plan time and again. In time, they both partook in the Mark of Mastery Exam, of which only Riku succeeded. Sora went training on his own while Riku went back to the Destiny Islands. Their next battle, unfortunately, would be their last. Xehanort had gathered his forces, thirteen avatars of Darkness destined to bring destruction to the world while Sora and Riku had five other combatants fighting for the Light. A prophecy foretold that seven avatars of Light would fight Thirteen of Darkness in the final battle, and it seemed that the Darkness had won in the end."

"Until the five of you were chosen. Your journey begins from this place, a journey across the worlds that will hopefully bring the Light back to us." He finished, glancing back out the window.

"That's all well and good, Master Yen Sid, but where should we go to start our journey? Vanitas will be hunting us, he's already told us all of that, and with the luck we've had today, so will the rest of Xehanort's Army. We're only five, we can't hope to damage him enough to make a difference." Nick stated.

Yen Sid considered this for a moment. "You are five, and that number may grow or it may shrink, depending on your choices. My advice to you is to go to the world of Spira to rest and gather allies. It is one of the worlds that has not been touched by Xehanort, his reasons unknown to me. Before you depart, however, I have a small task for you. Step into the other room and my assistants shall set you up with everything you need to begin your journey." He waved them off towards the doorway in the far wall, to which the five teenagers just responded and went through the door.

"Oh dear, we've got five this time. This won't be as easy as it was with Sora and Riku, no it won't." Said a woman in red with small wings attached to her back as she flew up to the group, followed by two more women, one in blue and one in green.

"We're sorry," Elliot apologized, clapping his hands together. "We don't mean to be a burden of any kind." Nick was surprised at this behavior. Elliot wasn't usually the one for apologizing, more the first one to pick a fight.

"Oh, no no, don't worry dears." Said the woman dressed in green. "You're not being a burden. We are fairies, you know.

"Yes, ma'am, we figured." Smiled Shiryl, who had loved fairies since she was a toddler.

"Good, good. Well then, boys go with Fauna," Said the one in red, indicating the fairy dressed in green. "Girls go with Merryweather. I'll prepare your supplies while they get your clothing sorted." Nodding, the two other fairies gathered up the boys from the girls and lead them out of the room in different directions.

Several minutes later, the group were looking better in their new clothes. Nick had on a gold t-shirt with a small chocobo in the corner with black cargo pants and a black chocobo-down jacket with a chocobo design on the back. He was now also wearing an odd red orb with a yellow feather inside, one that Nick had realized he had not been on him as they fled Twilight Town. "Wait, this is my... Chocobo summon Materia... I wasn't able to grab this before we left home. How did it wind up here, now?" He asked no one in particular.

"Well, dearie, when I used my magic to give you boys new clothes, I also was able to summon an item close to each of you. That was what inspired the look of your outfits." Fauna said, motioning him to just keep quiet while everyone admired their new looks.

Melise's new outfit was like that of a thief, easy to move in to execute the quick strikes Melise was known for in their sparring. She now wore a windbreaker jacket over a purple tank top and thigh-length shorts held by a brown leather belt. On the belt also sat a dagger, most likely as a secondary weapon. What interested Nick was the earring she was now wearing on her right ear. It was the only one of a set Nick had bought her, a small dangling design shaped like a carbuncle, one of Melise's favorite animals. He had gotten the set for her birthday when they were twelve, but she had lost one of them two years ago and they could never find it, which made her wear it a lot less, and she definitely had _not_ been wearing that when they went to the party. He would have noticed and commented on it if she had been.

Elliot's outfit was most likely centered around his favored steam punk belt that he had not worn to the party. He had on a long-sleeved black shirt with brown padding on his elbows and shoulders, looking like mechanical gears. He had on cargo pants like Nick but in a dark brown with chains attached from the pockets. Attached to his belt he also had a device that looked like a pocket-watch. Tabitha's outfit was made up of a black mini-skirt and a purple, almost black halter top under a biker's jacket with a symbol of a cactuar holding a gun on the back. Her possession was the cactuar needle pendant she usually wore around her neck, but had not been wearing when they had fled Twilight Town. Nick found it strange that he hadn't noticed his sister hadn't had it on when they got her from the apartment. The pendant itself was also in the shape of a cactuar, but made out of several dozens of cactuar needles.

Shiryl's outfit seemed perfect for her, a white thermal shirt underneath a would-be EMT jacket and blue jeans. Being the White Magic guru, it seemed fitting. Her own little personal item was a small vial of golden glowing dust that Shiryl wore around her neck. Nick remembered the vial being full of supposedly pixie dust, but they never wanted to test it out, until now at least.

The three good fairies smiled at their handiwork. Then Flora snapped her fingers, which made a backpack appear on each of the teenagers' back. "Inside those you'll find limited supplies, so use everything wisely. You should find some shops to restock, they're pretty much everywhere." She giggled. "Now, back off to the Master."

The five Keyblade Wielders walked back out to Yen Sid's study to find him sitting at his desk now. "Good. It looks like you are all in order. Now, about transportation."

"We were going to ask about that, actually. How _are_ we getting from here to another world?" Tabitha asked for the group.

"You will be flying, I'm sure," He snapped his fingers and suddenly a large ship was docked right outside the window. "This is the _Vanguard_. It's a Gummi Ship. With it, you will be able to travel to different worlds and gather your allies for your journey. Flying a Gummi Ship is not a hard thing, but it does have an auto-pilot. You must simply plot in the destination." He explained as Nick came over to the window and marveled at the ship in front of him.

"This is incredible! I'm sort of getting excited for this journey, even though I know what's at stake." He said, readying himself to board the ship.

"Nick, wait!" Melise rushed over to him. "Shouldn't we wait to see if Yen Sid has any more advice for us?"

Nick looked at his girlfriend, chuckling. "Yes, of course. Sorry, you know me. Getting carried away with things I don't have to." He laughed, being joined by the rest of their group.

Yen Sid even let out a small chuckle. "Yes, indeed I do have one more piece of advice for you all," The elderly sorcerer made his way to one of his bookshelves and took a single book down. Opening it, he extracted a small jewel-like object from the pages of the book itself and handed it to Elliot. "This is a Star Shard. Only use it if you are all separated, for it's powers can be a little... unstable. All you must do is think of your friends and the magic in the Shard will bring you back to each other. Since I only have the one, however, I urge you to only use it in emergencies, never lose it, and make sure you are in two solid groups if you are to separate from each other. This way, one group has the Shard and the other has their own ways of navigating the worlds. Now, be off, and begin your journey among the worlds to save them from ultimate destruction." He motioned for them to all board the Gummi, smiling at the young group.

Unable to control his enthusiasm, Nick ran into the ship first, rushing around looking and touching practically everything as the others followed him into the ship, laughing. Yen Sid watched the group go with a smile on his face, but his mouth twisted into a neutral grin as he watched Tabitha board the ship, a sense of foreboding surrounding him. _I hope they do not turn on each other. This situation is already delicate, and something about that girl unsettles me. Be safe, young ones._ He thought as he turned away from his window.

 **Prologue I End**

 **Next Time**

 _"Welcome to Besaid, ya."_

 _"I can give you.. Ultimate power.."_

 _"I was Jecht. Now, I am SIN!"_

 _"..is, why? Why you... Melise?"_

 _"We're not on the same side anymore, Nick. Next time either of us see you three, we won't hesitate to kill you. Goodbye, Chocobo."_


	2. Fighting SIN

**Prologue II**

 _Fighting Sin_

 _ **Besaid Island, Spira...**_

They had been on the ship for two full days. It had only been two days since Nick, Elliot, Melise, Tabitha and Shiryl had been forced to flee Twilight Town for being chosen by the Keyblade. Nick had been in the pilot's chair most of the time, Melise bringing him something to eat and keep him company while the others went about their own thing, like Elliot and his workouts or Shiryl and Tabitha with their Magic. Shiryl had noticed that Tabitha had been delving into spells that she usually would never use, like Dark Fire, and planned to ask Tabitha if everything was alright later. The five of them also still had not slept in those two days, making them utterly exhausted.

Nick put the landing gear of the _Vanguard_ up and pressed a button on the console. "Attention passengers, we are now landing in Spira. Please have your necessary belongings with you and leave the ship in an orderly fashion. Thank you for flying." He chuckled as he turned the intercom back off, whereas everyone else was shaking their heads, giggling added from Melise and Shiryl.

As the five teenagers left the ship, Nick let out a yawn and stretched for what seemed like forever. "It's nice to be out of the ship. Now, where should we go?" He asked, surveying the surroundings. "Well, we're either on an island or just at the beach. Come on, let's see if we can't find a town or something. I'd like to sleep in a bed anchored to the ground." This earned yawns from the rest of the group, all equally as tired as Nick was as he began walking away from the beach.

Several minutes later, Nick panted as a creature known as a Hell Hound disappeared in a small display of lights. "What the hell are we fighting? They all just fade into those lights." Elliot asked.

Shiryl was the one who answered him. "They're regular creatures, native to this world. When they're killed, they turn into Pyreflies, which would be those lights. In this world Pyreflies represent the souls of dead organisms, whether human or otherwise."

"How do you even know that?" Nick asked, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

"I took a look at one of those books on Yen Sid's desk. It had several pages for each world we may encounter. I found a copy in the library of the _Vanguard_." She explained.

"Wait, we have a library on the ship?" Melise asked, tilting her head to the side in slight confusion.

"Well, duh. I guess I explored more of the ship than you guys. I mean, with two days stuck in it, I had to figure something out to do when I wasn't practicing my magic."

"Enough talk, we're still tired. Let's get moving. There's no way the ship would have landed us on a deserted island on the first landing." Nodding, the group continued walking on.

In the nearby bushes, a dark figure moved silently, watching the group. "Yes. I can smell it... The Darkness that shall corrupt and turn them. They both reak of it. Almost time to make my move." It said before fading out of sight.

"Finally! A town!" Nick exclaimed as the five wielders rounded the top of a hill that overlooked a small town nestled into a small valley. There were the many houses for residents to live in as well as a large central building that had the feel of a temple to it.

"Great, let's go find the inn and get some sleep. And maybe some food." Shiryl said.

Everyone nodded when a thought struck Melise. "Wait a sec, guys. Do any of us have money to even get rooms at an inn?"

"Of course we... Fuck." Cursed Nick as he turned to Elliot. "Did you happen to have the emergency stash on you when we left home?"

Elliot's face lit up in realization. "Yes, I did. It is right... here. Alright, let's see how much munny we have." He sorted through the large amount of money in the bag and smiled. "Good shit. We have nine thousand and fifty munny."

"It's over nine thousand!" Nick suddenly shouted out, making the others stare at him, slightly scared. He coughed. "Sorry, that was a thing." He stated, leaving everyone more confused than before as they made their way into the town.

As they approached the counter in the inn, they were met by a boy their age with orange hair that stuck up in a straight manner and was dressed in a yellow a-shirt with baggy blue shorts. "Hello, welcome to Besaid, ya. Need a room? Twenty munny a night." He announced.

"Yes, please," Nick said, handing the man twenty munny out of the wallet. "Is it always so nice here? Even with Xehanort breathing down everyone's necks everywhere?" This statement was hushed, and the rest of the group was shocked to hear Nick just blow their cover to Xehanort so easily.

The man chuckled and held out his hand. "Da name's Luka, ya? Don't worry about Xehanort, his agents here on Spira only show up every ten years or so, and we send a team of people to go and destroy it."

Nick eagerly shook his hand. "Well that's good then that we're in the off-season, huh?" They shared a laugh and the group was now so confused as to what was really going on in front of them. "So, currently no trouble with Heartless, Unversed or Nobodies?"

"Eh, a little here and there, but that's the price of everywhere else not really fighting back against Xehanort's forces. Spira is most likely the only human-populated world that Xehanort hasn't been able to take over. At least, not completely."

"What happens to the team that goes and defeats the Dark Army?" Elliot asked, wondering where those people were, for they were the best candidates to join them in their crusade for the Light.

"Most of them die on the trip unfortunately, but five years ago it was only Sirs Auron and Jecht that made it back. The day after they returned, Jecht vanished without a trace, and Sir Auron lives on Kilika Island, to the northeast," Luka continued, looking over the group and seeing how exhausted they were, how stressed they had become in the last couple days. "I like you guys, so here's what I'm gonna do." He leaned on the counter and grinned. "You guys stay here for a couple days. You meet my friends, we all just hang out and we'll show you around the island, all the fun secret spots. You guys could definitely use the rest and relaxation."

"But, what abou-" Melise didn't finish as Luka answered.

"No worries about the cost of the room. After you guys are rested, I'll take you to meet Auron. Maybe he can help you guys more."

"No, we couldn't intrude like that. You must have other customers that need rooms while you would be gone." Shiryl said, bowing slightly.

"Nah, it's the dead season, and I'm not the owner, my parents are. I just work here a couple days a week for some extra munny. Just don't worry about it." He grinned again, making Shiryl blush slightly as she turned away.

"Alright, that sounds like fun. Come on, guys. We need to have some fun too, we're out exploring worlds we've never been to, helping people, taking out Xehanort's flunkies. Our lives can get real stressful real fast, so we should enjoy some fun relaxed times while we can. And, it's a beach-side town." Nick pointed out, making everyone see the total appeal of staying for a bit longer than intended.

 _Tabitha was running down a long dark hallway, a small purple magical flame lighting her way. She had been running for a while now, from the shadowy figure that had followed her since she had arrived wherever she was. Turning a corner, the younger Rush twin found herself at a dead end. Cursing to herself, she turned around to see the shadow right behind her, stalking towards her silently._

 _The shadow came closer and, stopping not a foot away from the scared teenager, extended a clawed digit that ran down Tabitha's cheek. "I can give you.. Ultimate power.."_

Suddenly, Tabitha shot up in bed, her skin cold and clammy with a coating of sweat. Panting wildly, she looked around to find herself the only one awake in the room the three girls were sharing. "Fuck... What was that all about? Could it have been... The Darkness calling out to me?" She said as she got out of the bed and silently made her way out into Besaid.

In one of the other beds, Melise shot up, a similar nightmare haunting her mind. "No... I can't be... I need to talk to Nick." She said, getting out of her own bed and making her way to the room the two boys were sharing. Opening the door slowly, she saw the two of them still fast asleep.

Entering the room just as silently, she made her way to Nick's bed and was about to wake him up, but decided against it and crawled into the bed, wrapping her arms around Nick as she snuggled up to him, afraid of letting the Darkness have her like in her nightmare. As if he knew she was there, Nick wrapped his own arm around her, holding her to him as if afraid to let her go.

That morning, Nick woke up, a little surprised to see Melise in his bed with him, and Elliot was already awake and out of bed. He lightly shook Melise. "Melise? Baby, wake up." He said as the girl's eyes opened slowly. "Hi." He smiled.

Melise beamed. "Hey. Sorry to surprise you like this." She giggled as Nick kissed her nose.

"Don't be. I like these kind of surprises. Let's find the others." Nodding, Melise and Nick got out of bed and left the room. As the couple made their way downstairs, they encountered Luka at the counter again. "Morning, ya. Your friends are all down by the waterfront waiting for you." Nodding, they went to leave the inn.

Down by the beach, Nick and Melise found Shiryl and Elliot, but there was no sign of Tabitha. "Where's Tabby?" Nick asked.

"We don't know. She wasn't in her bed this morning, but then again, neither was Melise." Shiryl teased, smiling and hugging her friend.

"Yeah well, I woke up from a nightmare and went to see Nick. I wound up instead just curling up in bed with him," Melise explained, a blush present on her cheeks. "Now that I think about it, though, Tabitha wasn't in her bed when I woke up then, either."

Nick frowned. "Well, she'll show up soon. She knows we need her on this journey," He stood in the sunlight and sighed. "This is nice. Much more comfortable than Twilight Town, weather wise. I do miss home, though." He stared off across the crystal clear water, Melise standing next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder.

 _ **The Next Day, Besaid Ferry Docks...**_

Luka lead the group to the Besaid Island dock, where a ferry would be leaving shortly to take the group to Kilika Island. Although they searched everywhere, the Keyblade wielders were unable to find any sign of Tabitha, her stuff gone from the inn when she first left in the night. Nick was worried but knew his sister could take care of herself. But, this day was about going to see Auron. That way, the group might learn something more about the powers of Darkness that haunted the worlds.

Luka wandered toward the booth where he would buy everyone's tickets as the rest of them admired the ferries that moved lazily in the current at the docks. Elliot sighed as he looked at Nick. "How do we even know that Auron can help us?"

Elliot responded by smiling and clapping his friend on the back. "Spoken like a true leader. That's why, in my book, you're in charge of this group. I guess we should go see this guy then, shall we?"

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard before Luka's voice carried over to the teenagers. "Hey, aren't you... Sir Jecht!" Hearing that name, the four rushed over to Luka to find him staring in fear at a man standing a short distance away.

The man had long shaggy black hair that reached about midway down his back with a red bandana tied around his forehead. He wore no shirt, and he had a tattoo in the shape of a J that stretched across his chest. He turned towards Luka and the group and, staring right at Nick, spoke. "I was Jecht... But now, I am SIN!" He shouted as a shock wave exploded out from the man as he transformed.

The body of a man was quickly swallowed by a much larger body, one that took the form of a gigantic whale that floated in the air and was exuding an aura of Darkness that none of the group had been ready for as they all got blasted back. Shiryl was the first one back up, Keyblade in hand. "Protect!" She said, casting the White Magic spell on the group as the others each got up. Nick summoned his Keyblade and narrowed his eyes at the new enemy. "Um, guys? How exactly do we fight something like this? Floating world-eating god whale is _not_ on my list of known tactics."

"We fight Darkness with Light, that's all we can do," Said Melise, bringing her Keyblade out, noticing that the colors of her weapon had darkened and her Keychain had changed. _What the... Why are you different?_ She shook her head before rushing to Nick's side, ready to aid in the battle. "Thunder!" She said, sending a spell towards the creature.

Elliot was next on the offensive. "Raid!" He threw his Keyblade in an arc towards the enemy, meeting with the head of Sin just after Melise's Thunder spell made its mark.

Sin reared its head back and let loose a deafening wail as dozens of scales flew off and landed in front of the young Keybladers, each of them opening their eyes and the group finding themselves against an enemy they had not encountered beforehand, the yellow eyes giving them away. "They're Heartless! Let's go, guys, before the people are attacked." Nodding at the acting leader, everyone leaped into the fray, taking out Sinscale after Sinscale.

A new voice entered the battle. "So it couldn't be held. Jecht was always looking for trouble." Nick turned to find another man had joined them, in his hands a huge katana. The newcomer had a red coat on that he proceeded to fling across the battlefield as he took up a fighting stance. It was then that he took notice of the teenagers and their weapons. "Keyblades, huh? That brings back memories."

As the fighting continued, no one dared to ask the man his name as the four teenagers and the elder samurai continued to fight. Luka, who had been flung further than the others came upon the battle and immediately recognized the man with the sword. "Sir Auron! Thank the Gods you're here."

The man nodded to the young islander. "Luka, you're looking well. Why are you not joining the fight?"

"You told me only to use that if it was necessary... Does that mean that..?"

Auron cut him off. "Yes, the Heartless are attacking. My sword may be enough to take them out but we need all of the weapons that can fight against them that we can get. So, get your ass over here and start fighting!"

"Alright, alright, hold on." Luka said as he held his hand out and a Keyblade appeared, it's appearance being that of solid water, the blade ending in three hooks as the teeth. From the end dangled a Keychain shaped like the J that Jecht that had tattooed on his chest. Taking a breath, Luka rushed in and cast his own magic. "Watera!" He said, washing the Sinscales he had come upon all away as they disappeared in flurries of Pyreflies.

"Luka?! You had a Keyblade this whole time?" Elliot stated as he countered a Sinscale coming for him.

"Sure did, ya. It appeared five years ago when Sin last attacked, but I was too young to go on the journey to defeat it, so Sir Auron told me never to use it unless absolutely necessary. It's not like I knew you guys had Keyblades as well," He parried an attack from one of the enemies and struck back. "Enough talking, more fighting. Sin has to be taken out."

"Roger that." Nick said as he took out two of the Heartless that seemed to never end.

As a group, the six fighters were able to defeat the waves of Sinscales. Then, they all held their hands out to cast their strongest magic. "Fira!" Nick and Elliot cast.

"Blizzara!" Shouted Shiryl as a blast of ice sent it's way hurling into the giant whale-like Heartless.

"Thundara!" Said Luka and Melise. As the spell left her, however, Melise put a hand to her head, a throbbing present.

"Gravira!" Said Auron, using Gravity magic to lower Sin closer to the ground.

As all six spells hit their mark, Sin let out another wail as the large body shuddered and began to shrink. All of a sudden, Nick and friends were facing Jecht, who now had a body-length anchor in one hand as he rolled his shoulder in stretching. "Hehehe," He cackled, gripping the anchor harder. "I haven't had a fight this good in years! Let's see how you deal with my full power." He sent another shock wave out, this time Nick and the others being able to defend against it and hold their ground.

"Why? Why does Xehanort want this world so badly?!" Nick shouted at the enemy as the two clashed, Nick's Keyblade deflecting Jecht's blow with some effort.

"Heh, how should I know? I've never met Xehanort. I only know the power of Sin originated with him on this world. Not that I care." Jecht answered as he swung the anchor at Nick again, this time only to be met by a Keyblade that Nick was glad to see.

"Finally, there you are-" He said as Tabitha deflected Jecht's blow and then proceeded to slash Nick across the shoulder before pinning him to the ground with her Keyblade. "...Sis, why?"

"The Darkness is stronger. Stronger than we could ever have imagined. I like the power of Darkness, Nick, and now I must extinguish the Light." Tabitha said and looked at Nick, her brother's breath hitching in his throat at both her words and the golden irises that Tabitha now had.

"The Darkness is _not_ stronger!" Melise yelled, tackling Tabitha to the ground before rolling back into a battle stance. "Light and Darkness must be in balance, but Xehanort does not understand that! He's delved the worlds into Darkness without realizing what he's doing to the balance. He doesn't even care, he just wants to live forever and no matter how many forms he takes, he won't. The Light _will_ win and restore balance." She declared as Tabitha cackled.

"Coming from you, that's really saying something, Melise," At her former friends' look, Melise knew Tabitha was talking about the nightmares. "Oh, yes. I know all about the dreams. Why do you think I turned? Following my brother will only lead us all to death's door, and I for one will _not_ just die fighting a senseless war!" She rushed Melise as the other girl deflected the blow.

"What about family? You and Nick have both said that we're family! Family doesn't turn on one another." Melise countered and kicked Tabitha back as she noticed her Keyblade's color had darkened once again. "No, I can beat this. I won't let the Darkness take me like it did you." She said, letting her anger get the best of her as she brought a relentless attack against the other girl.

Tabitha smirked. "Good, anger is just what you need to learn the meaning of power that comes with Darkness." She swung out at Melise, bringing the girl down to one knee for a moment before she got back up and retaliated.

Nick, only able to watch the fight, was grateful when Shiryl came over and cast a Cura spell, healing the wound but unable to take away the stinging pain it left. "Thanks, Shiryl. Go help Elliot. This is my fight to finish." Wearing a worried look, Shiryl nodded and went to help Elliot who, together with Luka and Auron were holding Jecht back.

Nick got up and went towards his girlfriend and sister only to be blasted back by yet another shock wave, this one from Melise. As he watched, Melise sank to the ground, holding her head and screaming bloody murder as he watched tendrils of Darkness wind their way towards her. "Melise, no!"

Melise turned toward him and, with tears streaming down her face, smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Nick. I just wasn't strong enough." She was able to say before another scream sounded, the Darkness engulfing the girl. Nick was rooted to the spot, horrified of what he was witnessing.

A moment later, the Darkness receded to reveal Melise now in the same outfit she had gotten at Yen Sid's tower, but in dark tones like Tabitha's had been. Her Keyblade, usually colored in light blues and pink, was now a much darker tone, like the deepest reaches of the ocean. Her Keychain had changed too, the Thasalla shell now having a large crack in it. As she picked her head up and looked towards Nick, he couldn't help but shed a tear as he saw Melise's now gold irises, a big change from her normally entrancingly gorgeous purple color. She smiled sadly once again as Tabitha helped her up, summoning a Corridor of Darkness behind them. "Why, Melise? Why would you turn on us like this?" Nick asked, taking a small step forward as more tears fell from his eyes.

"I told you, I just wasn't strong enough. The Darkness... It feels good. But, we're not on the same side anymore, Nick. The next time either of us see the three of you, we won't hesitate to kill you," Tabitha walked into the portal with Melise behind her. Before she stepped in, however, Melise turned back to Nick, and he saw a tear leave her eye. "Goodbye, Chocobo." She said, calling Nick the name she had given him when they had first started dating, due to his love of the ride-able birds before following Tabitha, causing the portal to close behind them.

Nick, the full realization of what had just happened dawning on him, fell down to his knees as endless tears shed themselves. "I can't lose you, Melise. I told you that. Now what do I do?" He asked himself as he just sat there, unable to move.

With the others, Elliot slashed Jecht across the chest, wounding the man. Nodding at Shiryl, he knelt down. Shiryl ran forward and jumped off of Elliot's back, flying through the air over Jecht as she slashed him across the back. "Argh! Fuck!" Jecht yelled as Luka came from the side and, swinging his Keyblade, landed another hit on Jecht's sword arm, causing him to drop the anchor.

"No! I can't lose! Sin can't lose!" He yelled at the defenders of Light as Auron walked up to him.

"No, Jecht. Sin _can_ lose. You know that firsthand. You were the one to deal the killing blow five years ago. Now, go into the afterlife and repent for your own sins." He brought his blade down on Jecht's head, causing blood to splatter onto the beach as the enemy's body began to fade. Pyreflies flew from his body as he just hung his head in defeat.

Elliot panted. "Damn, that took a lot out of me. Where's Nick?" He asked, looking at Shiryl, who was crying. "What's wrong?"

"It's Nick. He's in a bad state, El. I think we should just leave him for a minute."

"What could possibly have put Nick in a bad state? Where are Tabitha and... Melise... Ah, shit. Alright, yeah, we should go. But, someone should stay back with Nick. We can't just leave him alone out here."

"I'll watch over him. He'll be safest with me," Auron said, putting his hand on Elliot's shoulder. "We'll talk more when he's ready to head back. Luka," He motioned towards the Spira native. "Think about what you want to do. I think it's time you left home on your own journey."

Luka nodded as he began leading the other Keybladers back towards Besaid. They could use some rest after the fight they had just come out of. Auron stayed back on the beach and, leaning against a tree, watched Nick as he dealt with his inner turmoil.

It was almost dark when Nick and Auron walked back into the inn in Besaid. Luka gave Nick a small smile and nodded as the two went to the dining room. The others were eating dinner and stopped as they watched Nick and Auron walk in. Shiryl ran to him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Nick." She told him.

Nick gave a small smile and hugged her back. "Thanks, Shiryl. I'll be okay. But, no one can say that Melise isn't my fight. I know that Tabitha is my sister, but Melise is everything to me. I may have lost her, but I'm not losing my memory of her. If there's a way to bring her back, _I will find it._ " Nodding, Shiryl lead him to a seat as Auron also sat down.

The group ate in silence until Auron spoke. "I'm sorry for the losses to your group, but unfortunately there is no time to waste. The Darkness has been stopped here again, but no world will be out of danger until Xehanort is dead," The teenagers nodded. "I once knew Sora, the chosen Keyblade wielder years ago before Xehanort won that fateful battle."

"But, if you knew Sora, then aren't you over a hundred years old by now?" Elliot asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, you are correct. I met Sora in the Olympus Coliseum during one of his journeys. He helped me return here to Spira, and I have been acting as a guardian from the Darkness ever since. The reason why I have not aged, as you are probably wondering, is because technically in this world, I am already dead. I cannot leave this world again, or risk my existence ending. That is why I ask you to bring Luka with you across the worlds.

"It would do him good to get out of Spira for a while, and he's a very able Wielder. Plus, your group is now two members short. You need all the help you can get. As for what you should do now that the Heartless here are taken care of, I suggest going to Atlantica. One of Xehanort's generals takes residence there, as he is in his element."

"How do you know whats going on other worlds if you're stuck here?"

"Yen Sid has his ways, and I have mine. I trust you four to help put a stop to Xehanort. Best leave tomorrow. You all need your rest after today's battles." Nodding, the teenagers got up from the table. Auron grabbed Nick's arm in passing. "I know how you feel, Nick. You just lost the two most important things to you. But, never give up the fight. We need every wielder we can to walk away from this war with victory. If there is a way to bring them back, I trust you to find it. Ask any allies you can find, understand?" Nick nodded silently. "Good. Here, take this. It may help you on your journey." He held out a Keychain, this one shaped like three Pyreflies floating together. "It's name is Soulfinder. Luka's father carried it five years ago when Jecht and I defeated Sin. It was supposed to go to Luka, but he had his own. His father told me to give it to someone I thought worthy, and you fit that bill. Stay strong, Nick."

Nick clenched the Keychain in his hand and gave Auron a grin. "I will, thank you Auron. We'll see you around." He said as he made his way upstairs to bed.

As he entered the room, Elliot nodded. "Hey. You sure you okay with what's been going on?"

"I'm fine. Just... Upset, I guess. Uncertain, maybe. I just know that we have to stop Xehanort and get our girls back." Elliot raised his eyebrow at Nick's use of 'our'. "What? Don't think I haven't seen how you look at my sister. Unfortunately, you would have had to prove yourself to her, she's a tough one. That's why, if we run into them again, Shiryl is taking Tabitha while I get Melise. Melise is... Well, as I said before, she's my everything. I feel so helpless not being able to help her keep control."

"Nick, you couldn't really do anything. Melise jumped into the fight to protect _you_. Tabitha cut your shoulder open like you weren't even her brother. The Darkness got to her real deep, but Melise still had her last fight with us defending you. Somewhere, we know Melise is still in there, hoping, trying to figure out a way to stop herself before she does anything she'll regret."

Nick sighed as he laid in his bed, arms behind his head. "I know. I _feel_ her. I just don't know if I can really fight the girl I love more than anything. Enough talk, though. I'll have plenty of time to think about it on our way to Atlantica." Nodding, Elliot laid in his own bed as the duo drifted off to sleep.

Elsewhere, Tabitha and Melise watched the sea fall and rise with the current. Tabitha was standing but Melise was on the ground, unable to hold back her tears. She had been crying since they had left the others, and it didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. Tabitha sighed. "Melise, stop crying! Crying won't help anyone, not even yourself."

"Why? Why me? This isn't me, I know it's not. I hurt _Nick_ , the guy I love more than anything, and you want me to stop crying?! Fuck off, Tabitha. You _know_ how I feel about your brother."

"Just stop, Melise. They're the enemy now. We have to bide our time and attack when we're ready. When _you're_ ready."

 _But, what about what Yen Sid said? He told us to find wielders of Light_ _**and**_ _Darkness, not just Light. Maybe Tabitha's blinded by Darkness, but I can see that this may not be how we have to live. I'm sorry, Nick. I love you, and that will never change._ Melise thought to herself as she stood up. Walking over to Tabitha, she slapped her across the face. "Don't tell me what to do, Tabby. You can run away from your feelings all you want, but I'm not going to just bottle up my emotions to fit your new, twisted sense of reality. I'm leaving. Follow me if you want. I just can't stand to be so close to him like this, and I promise you, that will _never_ change." Melise proceeded to create a Corridor of Darkness and went in, Tabitha still holding her stinging cheek as she followed.

 **Prologue II End**

 _ **A/N:** Well, that's that. The lines are drawn, battle have started, and all the while Xehanort has no actual idea what's going on with Vanitas' mission. Where is Vanitas, you may ask? He'll show up later. But for now, a few more Dark Army generals will make appearances. Also, yes, this is Final Fantasy X's world, but characters that should be there are not because those characters have their home world stated as Destiny Islands. The inclusion of Sin as a Heartless was also a spur-of-the-moment idea I came up with, thinking that the big baddies from Final Fantasy might as well have appearances in their own worlds. Anywho, I hope someone enjoyed this chapter because it was a lot easier to write than the first, and hopefully it just came out better. Next time is Atlantica._

 _ **Next Time**_

 _"Demyx, at your service."_

 _"Unfortunately, I can't leave you alive."_

 _"Fine with me. I'll be glad to rip that fucking sitar to shreds."_

 _"Nick, it's not worth it."_

 _"Let's go. We're done here."_


	3. Demyx's Demise

**Chapter One**

 _Demyx's Demise_

 _ **About Three Days Later...**_

Nick sighed as he looked at the world ahead of the _Vanguard_. Atlantica was a world comprised of pretty much just water, and he wondered where they would be landing. _Melise would have loved this place. She loved the water. I wonder where she is now?_ He thought as he circled around the world, looking for an island to land the ship on.

Elliot entered the cockpit. "Hey, Nick. Oh, I see we've arrived," He looked through the window at the world in front of them. "So... Where are we landing?"

Nick chuckled. "I have no idea. I've been circling for a bit now, but I don't think there's any islands big enough to land the ship on. Here, you look, I'm going to go down to the training room. I think I'll meditate for a bit. Too much on my mind." Nick said, getting up from the pilot's chair.

Elliot sat down in his place and turned back toward the door. "I'm sure she's fine, Nick. Melise can handle herself. You have to stop beating yourself up about her and Tabitha turning to the Darkness. They probably haven't gone to Xehanort yet, at any rate."

Nick stopped in the doorway, sighing. "I know she can handle herself, but I can't stop worrying about her. It hurts, not having her here."

"I know, bro. Go meditate, I'll page everyone when I find somewhere to land." Watching Nick leave, Elliot turned his attention to Atlantica and the _Vanguard's_ control panels. "Now, maybe there's a way the ship doesn't need to land on solid ground.."

As Nick made his way to the training room, he bumped into Luka. "Oh, hey, Nick. Where you headed?"

"Just to the training room for a bit. Elliot hopefully will have the ship make our landing soon. I'll catch you later, alright?"

"Of course. Just know that if there's anything you wanna talk about, me and the others are here for you, ya?"

"I know. Thanks, Luka." Nick said, smiling at the newest member of the team as he continued down to the training room.

Elsewhere, Tabitha and Melise exited the corridor of Darkness to find themselves underwater. Surprisingly, they could breathe. "What the.. How are we able to... Oh." Melise said as she realized that the both of them now had tails, specifically mermaid tails. Melise's tail and the matching bra were a deep purple with a dorsal fin resembling that of a dolphin protruding where the tail and the rest of Melise's body met.

Tabitha's were pitch-black with a more shark-like fin. She looked herself over and huffed in annoyance. "Fucking bullshit. I don't want to be a mermaid. Fuck this shit, I'm leaving." She turned to create another Corridor of Darkness.

"Wait, why are you leaving? What if.. What if there's something here we have to take care of?"

"What, like your boyfriend? Please. If you want to stay, fine. You know how to create the portals. Once you're done looking for a reason why we're even here, portal out to find me. I don't have time to waste on swimming around under the sea," Tabitha started toward the portal, muttering. "Can't believe this shit. Second world I've been to outside of Twilight Town and it had to turn me into a mermaid." As the portal disappeared, Melise summoned her Keyblade, realizing it was in it's own element.

She sighed. "Well, might as well start looking around." She adjusted herself to her new appendage and began swimming toward a faint noise she heard in the distance.

Elliot had landed the ship on a small island. All four of the Keybladers realized that they would have to go underwater, which surprised them even more as they made their way into the water. Shiryl was the first in. "Oh my god, what the hell?" She said as she realized she was now in a sea green bra made from clam shells and had a mermaid's tail.

"Nice, Shiryl. That's a good look on you." Nick laughed as he hit the water. "Wait a.. What? Damn it! Must be the water." He said, his own legs becoming a dark purple tail with a dolphin-like dorsal fin. "I do like it, though. I wonder.. Elliot, think I can Free Willy the _Vanguard_?"

Elliot looked at his friend and back at the ship, gauging the size and velocity Nick would have to be going to achieve the feat. "Dive all the way down and pretty far out, and bullet back up at about a seventy degree angle. I'll go the other side and wait for you." He jumped into the water, his black tail forming instantly as he swam around to the other side of the islet.

Nick dove a distance away, taking a breath and readying himself for the stunt. Then, using the sea floor as a medium, he kicked his tail off and propelled himself up towards the surface. The others just watched as Nick sprang out of the water like a bullet and went straight over the _Vanguard_ , landing on the other side and giving Elliot a high five. "Yeah! It feels good to be a mermaid."

"Merman, bro. Merman." Elliot retorted.

"Nah, how about merbro." Nick and Elliot cackled as the just sort of floated through the water. "Alright, enough games. We have to find out who this Dark General is and take him down. But, where do we start?"

"Excuse me," Said a new voice, the two wielders materializing their Keyblades and pointing them in the direction of the voice. The speaker was a woman, maybe in her late twenties, maybe early thirties. She had long black hair her tail/bra were a salmon pink. She put her hands up. "Ahh, no please. Don't hurt me! I do everything the Dark Order tell me to do, just like everyone else down here."

Nick was the first to lower his weapon. "We're sorry. But, we're not a part of the Dark Army. The opposite, actually. We're on a journey across the worlds to finally put a stop to Xehanort and his twisted schemes. Who are you?"

The girl eyed Nick warily, probably uncertain as to whether she could trust the two before her as Luka and Shiryl, both now transformed as well, swam towards them. "My... My name is Melody. I'm the heir to the Atlantica throne, daughter of Ariel, granddaughter of King Triton."

"Melody... Wait, I know who you are," Shiryl said. "You're Ariel's daughter with prince Eric. You were human until you decided that you wanted to make your own life, becoming a mermaid and agreeing to take over the throne when Triton passed. But, why are you all the way out here? Did we happen to land near the castle?"

Melody shook her head. "No. Once Xehanort and his minions took over the world, they ran me and grandfather out, killing him with his own trident. His general, Demyx, now controls the world with his sitar and overall mastery of water. My husband, daughter and I are living in hiding near here. Please, come with me before Demyx tries to find what's spreading the feeling of Light throughout the sea." Nodding, Nick and the other wielders followed the heir apparent towards the bottom of the sea.

Melody pressed a stone and immediately, a doorway into a deep sea cavern appeared, the five diving through the opening as quickly as they could. Looking around, the group of teenagers found that they were in a bunker-like house. Seeing the two other merpeople sitting around, Nick deduced that Melody was older than they had originally thought, as her daughter was about their age with medium-length brown hair with blonde streaks. "Mom? Who are these people?" Asked the girl, her tone suspicious.

"Searra, stop. They're here to help. They're _Chosen_ , just as you." Everyone looked at Melody and then Searra and back.

Luka was the one to speak first. "Wait, does that mean... Searra, you have a Keyblade?"

Searra sighed. "Yes, I do. And I know exactly how to use it, too. But, I'm not strong enough to take Demyx out." She looked down.

"That's understandable. Demyx shouldn't even be alive. With the extra boost he got from being brought back from the void, Sora might not have even been able to stop him. But, that's why we're here. But, we have to get to the palace for us to do anything." Nick explained.

Melody nodded. "Yes. Searra, you want to wrest control of the kingdom back from the Dark Army, so go with them. I feel that together, you all have the strength necessary."

Searra looked toward her mother, determination in her eyes. "Really, mom? I can go with them?"

"Yes, dear," Melody nodded, smiling. "Maybe you're needed for a higher purpose. It would explain why you were born with your Keyblade basically already in hand." Searra gave her mother a big hug, tears forming.

"Thank you, mom. Dad, take care of mom while I'm gone. And my little brother," She winked at the man who sat watching the events unfold.

Melody sputtered. "Wait... What are you talking about, Searra? You know you're an only child."

"Nice try, mom. I've known you were pregnant for a month now. I was waiting for you to tell me." Searra smirked as she summoned her Keyblade, a long musical note with four teeth shaped like waves. "You guys want to go find this guy now, or later?"

Nick sighed, thinking about how they should proceed. After a moment, he spoke. "I don't want to just rush in, but Demyx isn't the most complicated opponent. He obviously uses his mastery over Water magic to control everything, so what we need to do is statically charge all of our Keyblades before we confront him. That way, any hits we make will damage him, especially with your Keyblade, Searra. Elliot, you and I take point in the battle." Elliot nodded as Nick turned to Shiryl. "Shiryl, you're the White Mage, so above all else keep us alive." Shiryl mock saluted him as he moved on. "Alright, that means you both are the backup. If you see a clear hit, where you're not endangering the rest of us, hit him with everything you can." Luka and Searra nodded. "Good, now we have a form of a plan for taking care of Demyx. To get into the palace, we're probably going to have to fight our way in. Just stick together and watch each others' backs."

"Understood, fearless leader," Shiryl giggled. "But, what if we run into-" Nick cut her off.

"I'll take care of them if they show up. Focus on the real enemy, here. Remember what Yen Sid said? He told us wielders of Light and Darkness were needed to truly win this struggle. At least one of those two will come back to us, I'm sure of it." Nick said, barely able to believe himself, but he had to think there was a way to save Tabitha and Melise from themselves.

"Alright. Well, we have a plan of attack, and a way to the palace." Elliot said, looking towards the roof of the house/cavern. "Maybe we should go. Maybe if we disrupt the balance now, it'll scramble Xehanort's forces before we make our next move."

Nick nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, you may have a point. Alright, if we're going to strike now, then let's go." Nodding, the group of now five left the hidden cavern, swimming towards a faint glowing in the distance.

Melise had followed the noises she had heard to what looked like a festival stage. At least, an abandoned stage. But, there was someone standing on the stage, a large sitar shaped like something Melise had seen before in his hands as he melodically strummed the chords. The man had blonde hair that resembled something of a mullet, the hair in the back being tied into a thin ponytail. Melise watched as the man continued to play, almost unnoticeable forms made of water materializing.

The man stopped playing for a second, the clones of water stopping in their tracks. When he strummed a new chord, the clones all dissipated back into the water they had formed from. Melise ducked as the man looked over in the direction of where she was. After a few seconds, Melise looked back over the edge and saw the man walking away from the stage, sitar just gone from his hands. "Who is that? Why did his sitar seem so familiar?" Suddenly she felt a pounding in her head. Clutching her skull, she heard a small voice whisper to her. **_Demyx... General... Destroy..._**

When the pounding finally stopped, Melise slumped back down. "What.. what was that? Demyx..? As in Organization Demyx, one of Xehanort's Nobody generals? Fuck, what am I supposed to do?" She stared at her tail, unable to process everything the voice had told her. "Why did that voice tell me to destroy Demyx, though? We're on the same side, aren't we?"

Another pain shot through her skull. **_Demyx. Enemy... Light.. in... Darkness... Heart._ ** Said the voice from before, confusing Melise even more. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" She cursed, unable to make sense of the voice. "Why can't I just get a straight answer? I don't want to do this, I just want to go home." She looked up towards the surface of the sea, her mind hoping Nick was alright, wherever he was.

Nick, Elliot, Shiryl, Luka and Searra had arrived at a ridge, one that overlooked the palace of Atlantica. As they looked towards the palace, they saw scores of Heartless and Nobodies patrolling the grounds. "Well," Nick started. "We did anticipate enemies. Alright, we have to start this right. Shiryl, protective magic for all. Elliot, Sparktouch all our weapons. I'll help us have some extra speed, and then we all start the assault, understood?" Everyone nodded. Shiryl proceeded to cast Shell and Protect on the group as Elliot used components from the bag he had been wearing on his back, using a spell to combine them with each of Wielders' Keyblades.

Each Keyblade began letting off small sparks, now having the added effect of dealing Thunder-elemental damage to their enemies on contact. Next, Nick cast Hastera on the five of them before motioning for the group to start the attack. Leaping over the ridge, the five teenagers swam swiftly towards the palace, slashing any Heartless or Nobody that came close to each of them. Nick swam into the middle of a group of eight to twelve enemies, slashing wildly to decrease their numbers.

Elliot and Shiryl took out several Heartless while watching each others' backs. Luka and Searra were swimming around several Sheltering Zone Heartless, each hit that connected causing some damage to the Wielders as well as each enemy splitting into several smaller Sheltering Zones when one had been struck by the Keyblades.

After several minutes, the group had all but destroyed all of the Heartless and Nobodies present. Nick and the others swam into a huddle as they caught their breaths. Suddenly, six musical notes sounded before a group of figures made entirely of water appeared before the group. Then came a voice. "Well, well. Looks like I have some pesky Keyblade Wielders in my midst. I'd love to keep you here and call for Master Xehanort to come and kill you myself. Unfortunately, I can't leave you alive." Demyx appeared behind the water clones, brandishing his sitar.

Nick grit his teeth and lost himself to his anger at how cocky the enemy seemed. He chuckled darkly. "Fine with me. I'll be glad to rip that fucking sitar to shreds." He brought his Keyblade into an attack stance as he rushed Demyx. Demyx strummed a chord, bringing a tendril of water up to block the teenagers' strike. Nick growled. "Elliot, I could use your help, bro. Luka, Shiryl, Searra, cover us and take care of the clones. He can keep calling them using his sitar. Once that's destroyed, his power is all but lost." He announced, slashing at the tendrils that threatened his life.

"Oh, so you know about my powers, do you? And where, pray tell, could you have possibly found out about them? I wasn't resurrected until after Xehanort took out Sora and Riku."

Nick smirked at Demyx. "Well, us kids have our ways of finding things out." He lashed out with his Keyblade again, throwing it in a raid attack.

The weapon struck true, shocking Demyx. The Nobody grunted. "Ow, jeez. Is that a weapon with Sparktouch? Fuck, you know your stuff for a bunch of kids. But, that won't be enough to stop me."

"Says you. We fight for the Light!" Nick brought his Keyblade down again, the blade extending to twice it's length in a flash of light. Nick looked at his Keyblade as the light dimmed and revealed the Keyblade the same as before. Demyx knelt in front of Nick, breathing heavily.

"You know... For a kid... You're pretty good..." He praised his enemy. "Better than Sora was when he defeated me. But, it's still not enough to defeat my new power!" Suddenly, the water around Demyx exploded in a shock wave, bubbles exploding out and covering Demyx's form.

When the bubbles cleared, Demyx stood there, but he had changed. There were now eight tentacles that sprouted from his hips, giving him ten arms in total. He strummed his sitar, cackling the entire time. "Now, face the true power of a Water Master!"

Nick, blasted onto the sea floor from the explosion of bubbles, got up and went into an attack stance. "If that's your true power, I'd sue the one who gave it to you." Looking towards Elliot a few feet away, the duo both rushed the enemy, Demyx's new tentacles giving him an edge against two weapons.

Elliot growled in frustration. "Damn it, Nick, we can't fight someone with that many appendages! How are we supposed to hit him?!" He asked, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Elliot, calm down! We need to keep our heads if we're going to-" He was cut off by a different voice, one that seemed to boom out loudly.

"Thundaga!" Said the voice as a huge bolt of lightning controlled itself in the water, striking Demyx straight through his skull, killing him quickly.

Nick, Elliot, Shiryl, Luka and Searra all looked around, finally finding the culprit of the killing blow standing on a ledge far from them. Nick squinted and saw the weapon in the person's hands, a Keyblade he recognized as the figure turned around, swimming away. Nick rushed forward. "Melise!" He called, turning back to the group.

"Nick, it's not worth it. We'll see her another time, for now let's go regroup." Elliot said.

"No, fuck that. It's always worth it when it's Melise, and you know that. It would be the same if it was Tabitha, just stay the fuck here and make sure that bastard's dead. Melise probably just saved all of our asses." Nick snapped, turning away again and rushing towards where Melise had been, hoping to find her.

Nick swam and swam until his tail had all but given up. As he reached the ridge, there was Melise, sitting on a rock with her tail curled up like you would your knees. Nick heard the quiet sobs coming from the girl. He sat down on another rock several feet away. "Melise?" He asked quietly, not wanting her to just run.

Melise's body froze as she heard Nick's voice. She picked her head up and her eyes widened at him. "N-nick..." She said, looking back down.

Nick sighed, knowing she was already in too bad a state from what had happened back in Spira. "Melise... Please, talk to me. What happened in Spira? Why did you leave? You could have stayed," Tears of Nick's own were staring to form. "None of us in the group would have condemned you because you chose Darkness. Yen Sid himself said both sides needed the other to end this conflict once and for all." He was openly crying now, Melise glancing back with her expression twisting into one of guilt.

"I'm sorry," It came out soft enough that Nick thought he was hearing things. "In Spira... and back home in Twilight Town... I was having nightmares, horrible things that I didn't want to remember. The night before that battle, I had the nightmare, and realized it was the Darkness calling to me, asking me to join it. I didn't want to, I didn't choose to! I fell for it because my anger got the best of me, that and the betrayal that Tabitha had turned too. But now, there's nothing that can be done." She bowed her head as the tears just kept coming.

"I failed, Nick. I fucked up royal. And now, I have to pay for it. There... There is a voice in my head, it told me to kill Demyx. It told me he was an enemy. I couldn't make sense of it, but I did what I had to do. I knew he would have killed you, and I.. I can't see that happen, Nick!"

Melise froze as she felt familiar arms encircling her and holding her close, Nick's hand rubbing up and down her back. "Shh. It's okay, I get it. I have the voice too. Maybe it's a sign. Melise, come back with me." He pulled her away to arms length and looked her straight in the eye. "It's hard, not having you there. I'm sloppy, reckless. You keep me together, baby."

Melise gave him a small smile. "I know, Nick. I.. I want to, but I can't. Not yet. I feel like something is severely wrong with Tabitha. She's nothing like she should be, even this Dark side of her is more of a bitch than you would think. Let me have time. I need to figure things out, see where I'd really stand in this fight. I'm just so sorry."

"I know, and so am I. I should have made sure everyone was really alright. You should have woken me up that night. You know that, no matter how adorable I look like when I sleep, you wake me up if something's bothering you. You should have told me about those nightmares back at home, because then you would have known that I have them too. It's always one thing, right? One event?" Melise nodded, her eyes widened. "Mine was your death, as I'm sure yours was of mine. It was most definitely Darkness trying to tempt us. That's why I'm always so protective of you, Melise. Because your death is the one thing that could make me turn to the Darkness, and I have to make sure you're safe." He sighed. "Alright, I'll give you time. I have a feeling that we're both going to the same worlds in the same order, for whatever reason that may be. Just promise me that you'll get away from Tabitha long enough just to meet with me. Keep me posted so I'm not so worried about you." He took her hands in his and kissed them. "I love you, more than anything, and I need you."

Melise smiled and nodded. "I know, Chocobo, and I love you too. Alright, I can do that. Tell everyone I'm sorry, please. I can't have my friends hating me."

"No one blames you, though. Elliot and Shiryl know you weren't in your right mind. And Luka and Searra, well, they're new. They don't know you like we do. I'll tell them. I should probably head back, too. Elliot might be worried, and we are about to settle the heir to the world back into the throne. Be safe, okay?" He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, I will. Stay safe, yourself. I don't want to have to save you again like I did just now." Nick chuckled as he turned to swim away.

"Yeah, don't count on that to happen too often, now. But, thank you. See you soon." He winked and saluted her before making his way back to the others.

As Nick finally came back to the palace, he saw everyone waiting, Elliot narrowing his eyes at the smile on Nick's face. "Did you two go and-"

"No! We talked. Is everything good down here, now?" Elliot nodded. "Good. Now, Searra, thank you for your help. Now, it's your choice whether you want to come with us any further."

The Atlantica native shook her head. "Oh, shut up. I'm in this fight, now. I might as well finish what we started already, right?"

Nick nodded. "Spoken like a master." That made everyone laugh. "Alright, then. Let's go. We're done here." Nodding, the group said their goodbyes to Melody and the other citizens of Atlantica before swimming back towards the _Vanguard_.

Melise walked out of the Corridor of Darkness to emerge in what looked like an old pirate village, or at least a village from that era. She stepped out right onto a pier, where she saw Tabitha standing at the far end. Melise walked over to her. "Hey." She greeted.

"There you are. Had enough exploring under the sea?" Tabitha asked, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Well, I had a reason to be there. Had an enemy to take out, and I took him out."

"You don't mean..?" Tabitha looked at her, a look of surprise on her face.

"No, not Nick. Different target. I guess it isn't time to take Nick out yet." She said, remembering their talk and thanking whatever higher powers that be that her friends still believed in her.

"Oh. Too bad. I think my brother is all too cocky about his position as leader. He's going to get them all killed."

"I don't know. I didn't really care who was the leader. I just wanted to finish everything and go back home. I still do. This life, it's... It's just off."

"Nah. I love it. Out on my own, no brother trying to protect me when I can take care of myself. It's good to be free. But, I don't really know what we're supposed to be doing, you know? Like, what are we doing in this world, right now? Other than talking about not knowing."

"Just don't mind it, Tab. Go with the flow, and eventually things will explain themselves."

Tabitha looked at the other girl. "That was definitely something Nick would say."

"Yeah, I know. I think he would have been right, though." Melise shrugged, turning around. "Come on, let's start investigating. I wanna know why we're here, as quickly as possible." _See you soon, Nick._ She looked up at the sky, wondering where Nick and the others were before focusing on finding out why her and Tabitha were now in this new world.

 _ **Castle Xehanort...**_

Reyn entered the throne room, her expression panicked. "Master Xehanort, something has happened." The elderly Keyblade Master looked at her, motioning her to continue. "Atlantica has fallen. The Children of Light have liberated it and Demyx is dead."

Xehanort straightened in the throne. "What?! Those insolent brats. Make sure Vanitas finds them and destroys them, before I send one of his brethren to hunt them down instead." Nodding, Reyn ran back out of the throne room. "Damn you. Who do you children think you are?" Xehanort slammed his fist into the arm of his throne.

 **Chapter One End**

 _ **Next Time**_

 _"This is.. Port Royal? Where grandpa was born?"_

 _"The Name's Xigbar... But, who are you? Xehanort said nothing about new Darkness Wielders."_

 _"Get your hands off me, asshole."_

 _"Luka, Elliot, take out those Nobodies."_

 _"Light, give me strength!"_

 _"I like Nick's new outfit. Where'd that come from?"_

 _"Another world liberated. I guess that's on to the next one, isn't it?"_

 _"It's always a fuckin' pleasure to see you, Xemnas. Now cut to the chase."_

 _"I don't know what's wrong, but something hurts, Melise. Worse than any pain I've ever felt in my life. It scares me."_


	4. Port Royal

_**Chapter Two**_

 _The Battle At Port Royal_

 _ **The**_ **Vanguard** ** _, A Day Later..._**

Nick looked out the front window of this ship as he reclined in the pilot's chair. _Where are you, Melise? What world did you go to this time?_ He thought as Elliot walked into the cockpit.

"Yo, bro," He greeted, patting Nick's shoulder as he sat in the co-pilot's seat. "So, you gonna tell me what you and Melise talked about, or do I have to take you down first down in the training room?" He smiled at his friend.

Nick sighed. "Really? Now you wanna know about it? What the hell have you been doing the last twenty-four hours?"

"Getting to know Searra, actually. She can actually morph her legs into a tail and back at will. It's pretty fucking fantastic!"

"Well that might be useful. So you really wanna know what Melise and I talked about yesterday?" Elliot nodded. "Here goes. She told me about the nightmares she's also been having lately, since before we even left Twilight Town. She said the Darkness was trying to call out to her, and I think she was right."

"What makes you say that, though?" Elliot raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Because, I had the same dreams up until the night before we landed in Spira. Her and Tabitha both had them too." Nick turned to his long-time friend. "Did _you_ have any nightmares?"

Elliot looked down at the floor and back up, sighing. "Yeah, I did. No doubt Shiryl did, too. Can't really say about Luka and Searra, but neither of them have said anything about it. What else? You were pretty happy when you came back to us. You kissed her, didn't you?"

"No, actually. She wasn't in any state to be kissed. Neither was I. I only wanted the reason why she turned to the Darkness. And I found out. She turned because of her anger, combined with the danger I was in. She went overprotective when Tabitha attacked me, but it was all in anger. She lost control just because of that. I _did_ kiss her on the cheek, but that's different. She asked me for some time."

"Time? What the hell did she mean by that?"

Nick laughed. "She told me she wasn't sure that the Darkness gunning for her was to go evil. She thinks she may be one of the Chosen Wielders of Darkness. She told me, and this stays between the three of us, that she heard a voice in her head _telling_ her to kill Demyx. And if she hadn't with that Thundaga spell, we might very well be dead.

"So, she wants time to go her own way, see what else the voice will tell her and, based on that, she'll make the decision about whether or not to join us again. She's not evil, not at all. She's just confused."

"Alright, I guess that makes sense, but why does the voice thing have to stay between you, her and I?"

"Elementary, my dear Elliot. Because unless you've heard a voice since we were chosen, it's only me and Melise who have heard anything. She also said that Tabitha, unfortunately, is beyond our help. She's lost herself to Darkness completely." Nick hung his head.

"Fuck, well that's bad. I guess we're going to have to get Shiryl on the level with Tabitha then."

"No. Not Shiryl, you. Shiryl may be better suited to fight my sister, but you're the one who loves her. Even if you both won't admit it to yourselves. I know it's a long shot, but maybe she'll come around if you two fight it out a few times."

Elliot nodded, sighing. "Well, this mission just got a whole lot more complicated. Where are we off to now, anyway?"

"I figured we just land on the closest world. Unfortunately, the next world is still like five days out. I don't know what it is, the Darkness emanating from it is blocking the sensors on the _Vanguard_. So, it seems that there's a power player at that world, and I say we take him down. Oh, one more thing with Melise. She's keeping an eye on Tabitha, since it seems the whole lot of us keep finding our ways to the same worlds in the same order, which really confuses me. But, I don't question it. Her and I... We're going to meet up at some time during our stay there, make sure we're both alright. I think things will be able to work out just fine."

"Well, it would be a good thing. We couldn't keep dealing with our leader having a mope fest," He cackled, making Nick reach over and punch him in the arm.

"Ha ha, very funny, dick. Well, I'm tired of sitting here in the pilot's seat, so I'm going to go and do something with myself. See you later," He got up and stretched. "Oh and don't leave me down in the training room or library for too long. Come get me for some food in a couple hours."

"Will do, captain." Elliot saluted Nick as the latter left the cockpit.

Elsewhere, Shiryl, Luka and Searra were talking among themselves in Shiryl's room. "So, what's the deal with these Melise and Tabitha people?" Asked Searra.

"Tabitha is Nick's twin sister. And Melise is... was... I don't even known anymore, Nick's girlfriend. Nick, Elliot, Tabitha, Melise and I were the original group of five leaving our Home world. Then, we went to a world named Spira, where Luka is from. Tabitha disappeared shortly after we arrived and didn't show up until we were battling a Heartless called Sin. When she did show up, however, she instantly turned on and wounded Nick. His shoulder was almost cut clean off," Searra looked horrified at that. "Then, Melise stepped in and stopped Tabitha, but at the price of joining the Darkness as well."

"Well, what the hell is that bullshit? It is romantic though, star-crossed lovers forced to fight each other." Searra commented.

"True, I never looked at it that way. But, it seems that the trail Tabitha and Melise are leaving is the same as ours, but Tab was nowhere to be found in Atlantica. Maybe she got freaked about being a mermaid and turned tail." Luka added, snorting.

Shiryl shared the laugh. "Wow, that was such a cheesy pun, but good one all the same. But, that may have been what happened. I don't know, and I also don't know what Nick and Melise talked about back in Atlantica before we left. By now, Elliot knows so I'll probably know soon enough. So, what do you think the next world is going to be like?"

"If I can swim in the water, then I'm alright either way. But, I would like a world more for walking. I have to get used to using my legs more often." Searra said, now swinging her legs in the air in front of her chair. She now had on cerulean blue leggings and a punk t-shirt emblazoned with multiple sets of crown-wearing skulls. Over the t-shirt was a navy hoodie with a trident on the back.

"I see your point. I want a nice pirate world. The Al Bhed back home are similar to them, I've heard." Luka commented.

Shiryl nodded. "Yeah, pirates are pretty cool. Nick and Tabitha's grandfather was from a pirate world, somewhere called Port Royal. He used to tell us stories when we were kids, before he died."

"Sounds like my kind of world. Maybe we'll get to go there one day." The other two nodded.

 _ **Five Days Later...**_

Nick had just landed the ship in behind an abandoned house outside of the port town. The teenagers walked down the dirt road for several minutes when a bridge came into view, the town just on the other side. On their side of the bridge, there was a large town sign that read: _Welcome to Port Royal!_

Elliot tilted his head. "That seems an odd sign for the time period this world seems, but I'll take it. Port Royal... Wait, Nick?" He asked the leader of the group, who had begun walking at a faster pace.

"This is.. Port Royal? Where grandpa was born?" He asked, more to himself.

Elliot just nodded where he was as the other three just shared a look. Nick finally stopped at the edge of the bridge, taking a deep breath. "I can't believe we're here, Elliot. I'm sorry it isn't under better circumstances. I rather would have liked to actually stay a while. A little break from fighting."

"Nick, don't worry about it. Once we liberate Port Royal, what's to stop us from coming back. Once we've been here, the _Vanguard_ can warp us here if we want to relax a while. Now, let's go find an inn to check in to and get a feel for the land."

Searra burst out laughing, and the others all turned to face her. "Sorry," She stopped and looked away. "It's just, I'm a mermaid who can turn her tail into legs. I thought it was funny. I'm really getting a feel of the land right now."

Nick smiled. "Good job, Elliot. Always able to lift the mood. Come on, gang, let's get something to eat." A chorus of agreements sounded as the team crossed the bridge into town.

 _ **Pig's Hide Tavern, Far Side of Town...**_

Melise turned toward a wall of the tavern her and Tabitha were sitting in, suddenly feeling a familiar presence in Port Royal. She smiled to herself as the two girls sat, waiting for another Dark Army member to show up. Tabitha had decided she wanted to meet another user of the Darkness, even if they were not a Keyblade wielder. A voice sounded from next to their table. "Well, you guys are definitely Darkness." A man with longish hair put into a ponytail and an eye-patch over one eye sat on the other side of the booth.

Tabitha crossed her arms. "You the one in charge here? We're new, you could say."

The man chuckled. "I like you. The name's Xigbar... But who are you? Xehanort said nothing about new Darkness Wielders. Definitely not with Keyblades."

"Yeah, well that's a long story I don't care to tell, so I'm just gonna get to business. There's a group of Light users with Keyblades traveling around as well. We're out to take them down. You know this world better than we do, and they will be drawn to the immense Darkness channeled here."

"Don't forget they killed the General back in Atlantica," Melise put in. "I told you about that."

"Ah, yes, that too. They're capable of taking out the generals. We know you're one of Xehanort's personal guard. Unfortunately, their group has faced Vanitas. And lived." Xigbar looked visibly shocked before giving a hearty chuckle.

"Oh, that brat. Spouting all this nonsense about being powerful and then losing to a damn kid. I'm gonna have to have words with that boy next time I see him." He grinned maniacally. "Alright, I'll help you rid the worlds of these little pests. You just have to do what I say, when I say it. Got it?"

"Sir, yes sir." Tabitha replied, bored as Xigbar got up and headed out. She turned to Melise. "Good, now we have some actual help to take out the others."

Melise just nodded, afraid to say anything. _**Xigbar... Enemy... Light in Darkness...**_ Said the voice in her head. She just froze up and remembered hearing 'Light in Darkness' the last time the voice had talked to her. _What is this Light in Darkness crap?!_ She mentally screamed as she heard the voice laughing.

 _ **Your Heart... Light in Darkness... You walk the road... As Riku once did...**_

 _Riku... wait, I can openly talk to this voice. Who are you?_

 _ **In time... You may know... Follow this path... Heed my advice... You'll find the answers you seek...**_ And just like that, the voice vanished, Melise unable to contact it again. She sighed and yawned as she decided it was about time to get some sleep. It was starting to get a little late. As the girl left the tavern, a drunkard leaned out from the side and grabbed her, practically dragging her into an alley. "Get your hands off me, asshole." She said.

The man let her go and pulled his hood up over his face, revealing it was Nick. "Is that any way to treat me, Mel?"

Melise smiled widely. "Nick! Don't scare me like that again. I was about to kill you, you know." She pouted.

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. How are you, Melise? Is everything alright?"

"I'm okay, but everything else isn't. Xigbar, he's in charge of Port Royal. Tabitha persuaded him to help her and I to take you out. You know I'm not going to really fight, but I need to keep up appearances."

"I understand. You can take Shiryl. I'll tell her to be careful." Melise nodded. "Xigbar, huh? Fuck, not one of the Guard. Vanitas was a problem, but one of his subordinates? I don't know if I can make it through another battle against one of them."

"Don't worry. You'll have me secretly helping, and the others trust you. Tabitha shouldn't be too much of a problem, but you have to get Xigbar in a one-on-one fight. We can't have her running interference"

"No, we can't. My sister is the one who knows my weaknesses in combat better than I do. She could take me down without even trying. Alright, that sounds good. Were you going to bed?"

Melise nodded. "Yeah. Tabitha's been trying to drill training regiments in my head these last few days since we got here. I'm physically exhausted."

"Yeah. Alright, I'll make sure you get back to the main street then. The place we're staying at is on the other side of town. I guess I'll see you when this next battle goes down."

Melise nodded again. "Yes. See you later, Nick. Be safe."

"Aren't I always?" Nick said cheekily as they walked back to the main street, splitting off towards their separate destinations.

 _ **The Next Afternoon...**_

Nick had briefed everyone else on the situation when he had returned to their inn for the night. Shiryl understood she was going after Melise, where the others would be taking on whatever Nick told them was the priority. He knew that Xigbar used Nobodies known as Snipers, and they were tricky little buggers. They used control over Space to create instant portals wherever they wanted, and their guns could snipe you at over a hundred yards, but they rarely used that sort of distance, preferring to get in close and shoot their foes point blank.

So, in order to make sure everyone was kept alive, Nick decreed that the group only split up if necessary. Currently, the five Wielders were headed towards the port, hoping to see a ship come in before they left the world behind for the time being. Suddenly, several purple arrows lodged themselves into the ground in front of them, followed by a voice. "Well, if it isn't the little kids that were able to take down Vanitas."

Turning around, they faced Xigbar, personal guard to Master Xehanort himself. "What, no greetings?"

"Like you would even care who it is you're out to kill!" Nick shouted as Tabitha and Melise landed on either side of Xigbar, Keyblades out. Their appearance was followed by that of a large squad of Snipers. "Fuck! Luka, Searra, take care of the Snipers." The two nodded and readied themselves in their fighting stances. "Elliot, time to put that training to use. Shiryl, take Melise." His two friends nodded and Melise looked at him, hard. "Xigbar is mine."

Xigbar bobbed his head in approval. "Not bad, kid. I can see how you could beat little Vanitas. But, I'm not going to be so easy." He snapped his fingers and instantly disappeared, a distortion staying visible for a fraction of a second before fading.

The battle had started. Nick rushed off to find Xigbar as Shiryl engaged Melise, neither girl talking. Elliot had to throw his Keyblade up in defense as Tabitha rushed him. She smirked. "Nice block, El. But, you won't beat me." She smirked maliciously.

"Damn it, Tabby!" Elliot kicked her away and starting striking at Tabitha. "What the hell happened to you, huh? We were a team, a _family_! And you threw that all away."

"Oh, boo hoo. Cry me a river, asshole." Tabitha blocked the first and second strike before taking a blunt hit on the shoulder. She slumped down slightly and panted, feeling the pain. "I was always the odd one out. Always sitting at home rather than be out at a party or some other bullshit. I was _alone_ , Elliot! My own _family_ , as you call it, just let me be alone!" She took a step back before thrusting her Keyblade toward her ex-friend.

"That's not true! You _chose_ to be alone all the time." Now, Elliot blocked and parried, throwing Tabitha off of him again and taking a large step back. "We always offered to let you come. Me especially. If the other three hadn't mentioned it, I would be the one to ask you to come. You were never really alone though. If you had called, any one of us would have been right back at your side in a heartbeat." He threw his hand forward. "Blizzaga" He whispered, throwing a boulder-sized chunk of ice at his enemy.

"Dark Firaga!" Tabitha threw a fireball the same size at the ice ball. It made contact and exploded, but the ice kept coming, surprising her enough that she couldn't move. Hitting the ground in front of her, the spell truly activated as a large field of ice and spikes appeared, encasing her entire body, except her head, in ice. "You fucking bastard! What about that night, with the party? I called all of you when those _things_ started attacking me at the house, and none of you showed until I had already defeated all of them, barely able to even move."

Elliot was surprised, he hadn't gotten a call on his cell at the party, probably because it was in the Underground Concourse, and there was never a signal down there. "God damn it all, Tabitha! Why didn't you ever tell any of us this before the night you left in Spira? We were worried sick when you didn't come back. Our cell phones had no signal in Twilight Town, we were at a party in the Concourse. But we _did_ come back to get you. We all care, some more than others."

Tabitha was finally able to shatter the ice that froze her, laughing. "Bullshit! None of you really cared about me, none of you even really loved me like family." She struck.

That flipped a switch in Elliot as he blocked and countered furiously. "We all loved you. You're Nick's _sister_! You were all of our sister because of that!" He kicked her back, much harder than before. "I was in love with you, Tabitha!" He shouted, the truth in his words shocking Tabitha. "Yeah, it's true. But that was the old you, who I _know_ is still in there, somewhere. I never thought you could be so cruel, this new you is just lower than dirt. You only fell because you were afraid no one would care if you were gone. Well, I was. I went in to wake you that morning when you had disappeared. I was worried sick, and then it made me sick when I saw you attack your own fucking blood!"

Tabitha had _not_ been expecting that from Elliot. She growled as she rushed him again, trying to get him to shut up. "There is _nothing_ of the old me anymore, I don't care if you love, loved or even idolized me. I will kill every last one of you if I have to prove that this is me now." She managed to make a hit on Elliot's leg, making him kneel on one leg. "Take it or leave it." Tabitha didn't even know where those words had come from, but she had Elliot now.

Or it seemed as Elliot suddenly stood right back up and slashed Tabitha's side, tearing straight through her clothes and leaving a somewhat deep cut. "I will make you see reason. You belong with us, Tabitha, this isn't you." He did a sweeping kick that sent her to the ground as he held his Keyblade to her throat. "Come back to us, Tabby," She could see tears welling in his eyes as she glared up at him. "Come back to me."

The girl sat frozen, unsure what to do as her mind suddenly began thinking a hundred things at once. She grabbed her head as a splitting headache came on. "I'm sorry, Elliot," Elliot stared right through to her soul. "I can't come back. Forget me." She whispered as a portal began appearing under her.

"I'll never give up on you. That's what family does, and you _are_ my family, Tabitha. Please, just come back with us. Stop this stupid fighting!" a tear had fallen, landing somewhere on Tabitha's shirt.

"I said I'm sorry," Tabitha hadn't realized tears threatening to fall from her own eyes. "I can't." She fell through the portal, leaving Elliot just standing there.

The Light Wielder looked up at the sky, the tears falling freely now. "I'm not giving up. Just don't give up on yourself, Tabitha. You're not a bad person." He steeled himself, shaking his head and starting to run towards Luka and Searra, who were starting to slow down from the seemingly endless Sniper Nobodies.

Elsewhere, Melise and Shiryl froze as they both felt Tabitha's presence leave the battlefield. "Wow, nice work with getting him ready. I thought it was supposed to be _you_ fighting Tabitha?" Melise asked as the two continued their battle, which really wasn't much of a battle.

"It was, but Nick said that Elliot had to be the one to face her. Seems like he was right. Shouldn't you be making your way out, too? See to Tabitha?" Shiryl whispered, winking at Melise.

The Dark Wielder grinned. "I should, but let her suffer. She deserves it at this point. I'm still here to make sure Nick kills Xigbar. You guys can _not_ let him survive this encounter."

"Yeah, I know." Shiryl nodded. "Nick said the same thing. Xehanort probably already knows we're out here fucking his shit up, and he has Vanitas trying to catch up and take us out. He doesn't want to lose his dominion over the worlds."

Melise nodded. "Alright, I'm going to portal around to find Nick and Xigbar, so say I retreated until you guys get to the ship. Go help the others, they'll continue showing up until Xigbar is dead." A Shiryl nodded, Melise pushed her back and created a Corridor to Darkness.

Shiryl stamped her foot. "Fuck, she got away. Damn it, guess I'd better help the others." She turned and began rushing to help the majority of the group. _Keep him safe, Melise._ She thought as she took out a Sniper with a Magic Bullet from the end of her Keyblade.

Meanwhile, Nick had run off away from the others, wanting some distance between Xigbar and his troops. The Guard appeared out of a distortion like the one he had gone in to, smirking. "Now, why would you run all the way out here, little fly? Don't you know you never wander into the spider's web?"

Nick smirked. "Yeah, I know that. But, this fly doesn't answer to spiders." He held his Keyblade out in front of him. "Time to try this out. Light, give me strength!" He shouted as a radiant light engulfed the teenager, Xigbar shielding his eyes from the otherworldly light.

When the light faded, Nick stood there holding his own Keyblade and the one Auron had given him, Soulfinder. It looked a lot like Auron's giant katana, with three jagged spikes as the Keyblades' teeth. His outfit had changed as well, the jacket and pants turning from black into a radiant gold. Nick opened his eyes and smirked. "Good, that worked. Guess I finally found the balance I needed."

"I've seen this technique before," Xigbar said, narrowing his eyes. "Sora used something similar when he and I fought. But, it won't be enough." He raised his rifle and pulled the trigger.

Nick vanished, reappearing behind Xigbar. "Nice try, but that's nowhere near fast enough to stop me." He slashed out with Soulfinder, cutting across the arm the Dark user used to shoot with. The gun in his strong arm fell out of his hand as the older man turned around.

"Why you! You think you can beat the master of space?!" Suddenly a huge wave of Darkness exploded from the Guard. As quickly as it was released however, Xigbar took it all into his body, screaming bloody murder as he absorbed the power of all the Darkness he had just summoned.

Xigbar's body contracted and shifted, pulling a similar trick to what Demyx had done, transforming into something else. Nick knew this was something no one had seen with any of Xehanort's flunkies before they had in Atlantica. The most was Xemnas powering up in his original final battle with Sora and Riku. With a large cloud of dust rising from where Xigbar's form smashed down. Where Xigbar once stood a man, now stood a ten foot tall humanoid hawk.

Nick tilted his head. "A hawk..? Oh, because you're a sharpshooter. That actually does make sense, but I feel anything that flies would have been Xaldin." Nick half-joked, smirking at the enemy.

"Why you little.. Just try to stop me!" He said, disappearing in another distortion.

Nick looked around and cursed when he saw the targeting reticule outlined on his chest.

Melise was watching the fight from afar, gauging the fight. _Wow, Nick's so different in that form. But Xigbar is..._

 _ **Xigbar... Trouble... Need to... Stop him...**_ Came the voice as Melise put a finger to her temple and rubbed the spot.

"But how?" She asked herself. "Space/Time Magic has no definite opposite. I can't just zap him and hope it kills him like Demyx."

 _ **Surprise... Attack...**_ Melise wondered why the voice wasn't as vocal as it had been in Atlantica, but decided not to care. She realized she had to wait to see if Nick would have more trouble with Xigbar before deciding to step in.

Nick teleported around, keeping out of Xigbar's sights until he had gotten fed up and began charging Nick, using his guns as melee weapons. Nick effortlessly blocked every strike, inserting his own attacks here and there. The hawk-man let out a sort of screech as he finally hit Nick, a spike on his gun slashing Nick's leg. "Gah! Fuck, you prick!" He yelled as he cast Cure on the cut before executing a back-flip to gain a bit of distance. "Take this. Omega Slash!"

Nick threw both of his Keyblades up in the air and, using his hands, sent them both flying towards Xigbar. The giant hawk-man fired several times at Nick, who just vanished and reappeared behind him again. "Nice try, asshole. But, you're done." He held his hands out and both of his Keyblades flew into his hands, flying straight through Xigbar's large body. Once the weapons were in his hands, the teenager slashed at Xigbar's back with both blades, finalizing Xigbar's death. As he fell to the ground, the monstrous form faded back to Xigbar's regular body. "You... Won't win... In the end." He said before his body stopped moving.

"The Light always wins, whether or not we have help from the Darkness that sympathizes." He looked up to where Melise was, smiling at her before using his vanishing act again. She pouted, gasping when his arms suddenly wrapped around her waist. "What did you think? Badass enough?"

She giggled. "Stupid." She shook her head. "You did well. I'm glad I didn't have to help out that time. Go join the others, their battles are all over. Or, they should be. Elliot managed to make Tabitha retreat. I think he confessed, too."

"Shit, he had to go that far on the first try? Damn it, he's probably messed up himself. Alright, I'll go to them. You, go to Tabitha. Hopefully Elliot got to her in some way. We need everyone back for this, it wouldn't be right if we had to kill my sister. Or you."

Melise placed her hands over Nick's. "I'll be careful, Nick. Stay safe, and don't use this form too often, alright? Something about it sets me off, but it is a good final measure." She warned.

"Yes, ma'am." Nick smiled as he vanished again to join the others. Melise sighed as she created a Corridor to Darkness, following the path given to her to find Tabitha, wherever she ended up after retreating.

Nick appeared back with the rest of the group, the other teenagers all on the ground, panting from exhaustion. He looked at Elliot and, meeting his eyes, nodded. Searra turned to Shiryl. "I like Nick's new outfit. Where'd that come from?" She whispered.

"No idea, maybe some kind of intense training unlocked a new ability. He looks glad, though. I guess that means Xigbar is dead, which means there are only three more of Xehanort's Guard left." Searra nodded as Nick cleared his throat.

"Well, nice work, guys. Another world liberated. I guess it's on to the next one now, isn't it?"

"I think we should stay another night," Elliot said. "Sleep in the _Vanguard_ and just take off in the morning. We all need the rest right now." Nick could see the pain and loss in his expression, nodding at him.

"You're right. Alright, let's get back to the ship." He said as his gold-clad outfit faded back to it's normal colors. "Huh, that should have ended a while ago. I guess I'm more powerful than I thought." He shrugged it off as he lead the group towards their ship.

Vanitas exited the Corridor to Darkness he had created, landing in Atlantica over Demyx's now disgusting, half decomposed body. "Gross. Those kids did this to Demyx? They're a lot more trouble than they're worth." He said, sneering.

"Yes, perhaps _too_ powerful," Said a new voice, Vanitas turning to face the newcomer, a man wearing a black and white robe with shoulder-length silver-gray hair. "Maybe we should be working together, Vanitas."

"It's always a fuckin' pleasure to see you, Xemnas. Now cut to the chase."

"Indeed. I propose we work together to defeat these children. I've just gotten word that Xigbar has been killed, and you see what's become of Demyx," Vanitas sneered at the dead body behind him. "Together, the two of us can defeat them. These new Wielders of Light may be able to defeat a General, even a Guard, one-on-one, but there's no way they're powerful enough to stop _two_ of the Guard."

Vanitas seemed to consider the option for a moment, tilting his helmet-covered head to the side. "No."

This angered the former Nobody Commander. "No? What are you thinking, Vanitas?"

"I'm thinking I just want my revenge on their leader, and I'll do it alone. Fuck off," He said as another portal appeared, Vanitas stepping inside and leaving Xemnas alone.

"You fool. Your pride and that attitude are going to get you killed." Xemnas said, making his own exit.

 _ **The**_ **Vanguard** ** _..._**

Shiryl, Luka and Searra made their ways to their respective rooms, Nick and Elliot staying behind in the kitchen. "Elliot," Nick looked at his friend, who had been stirring his cup of iced tea for the last few minutes. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, Nick. Remember, I'm tougher than you," Nick laughed. "I just... She was scared, in the end. She knew I was serious, about everything. Tabitha _apologized_ to me, Nick."

Nick sighed. "Don't worry about it, El. Maybe she'll come around. Only time, and Tabitha's own will, will tell."

Elliot nodded. "I guess you're right. All we can do is wait, now. So, what was with that outfit before?"

"I was doing a lot of research on the way here. I learned that there was a hidden power inside every Wielder. The issue was, because of the stress I've been under, my Heart wasn't in the balance it needed to take that form. I sort of winged it against Xigbar, but it worked. Of course, Melise was around so if I couldn't make the final hit, she would have to save me."

"At least you have your girl. Mine is currently a psycho who thinks her own friends abandoned her."

"What? What did Tabitha say?"

"Something about none of us even caring about her like the family that we were. I had her in a position where I could have killed her, kept her from doing anything stupid again. But..."

"I know. If it was the reverse with me and Melise, I'd hesitate too. But, that mercy and the love you expressed to Tabitha? Those are the only things that can possibly help her. Alright, have your tea and head to bed, alright? We leave tomorrow and I'll be damned if my best friend decides not to sleep over a little worry. We both know Tabitha and Melise can handle themselves."

"I know. Thanks, Nick. I'll head down to bed in a bit. Just want to finish sorting my thoughts." Nodding, Nick left the kitchen and made his way to his room, collapsing onto the bed and instantly finding himself in dreamland.

Melise exited the Corridor to enter a dark space, the inside of a windowless hut, the only light coming from a lantern that burned on a table. Looking around, she found Tabitha curled up in the corner of the room, quiet sobs wracking her body as Melise approached. "Tabitha?"

"Leave me alone, Melise." Was all the other girl said.

"Tabitha, it's not good to hold things in. I'd think you would know that. Please, talk to me. I'm here to help, you know? Are you hurt?"

"I don't fucking know!" Tabitha snapped, Melise seeing the hysterical tears falling from her friends' eyes. "I don't know what's wrong, but something hurts, Melise. Worse than any pain I've ever felt in my life. It scares me."

Melise just hugged her friend close. "It's going to be alright. Just take a deep breath. Does this have anything to do with Elliot?" She felt Tabitha stiffen in her arms before the crying became worse. "What happened?"

"Elliot... Elliot confessed to me. He told me he... that he loved me."

Melise huffed. "It's about fucking time."

Tabitha stopped crying as she pulled herself away from Melise. "You knew about his feelings for me?"

Melise smiled nervously. "Well, yeah. We all knew about it I'm really surprised you never picked up on it. We all left it to him to tell you, no one thought it would come out while he had to fight you." She looked away.

The younger Rush twin sighed. "Damn these feelings. I don't even know what I'm feeling right now! All I know is that I'm emotionally unstable."

"I know, Tabby, I know. Remember, it's the same with me. All I want is to rejoin the others. They're family and I miss Nick so much," A tear formed in her eyes as Tabitha rubbed her eyes.

"I know. I never really thought I'd miss them, but with the battle today, I can't help but think we really shouldn't be fighting with each other. But I can't just walk out of this life now. We have to find our purpose, whether it's with them or against them."

"And because of today's battle, you're definitely reconsidering staying away and on the sidelines while _our_ friends who only care for us, are fighting against their better judgment trying to stop us from doing something we'll really regret," Melise sighed. "But, we can't be sure of anything right now. I'm going to get you something to try and cheer you up. Just try and relax, alright? I'm here if you need to talk." Tabitha nodded as Melise left through a portal, coming back moments later with a bar of sea salt ice cream.

As she handed the treat to Tabitha, the other girls' expression lit up slightly only to darken again. "Elliot used to always treat me for mine.." She muttered, Melise raising her eyebrow at the apparently very bipolar girl.

"I'm going to find somewhere to sleep. Are you coming? We're going to need our rest if we're going to keep traveling around the worlds."

Tabitha snapped out of her little remembrance and nodded following Melise out into whatever world they were now in.

 **Chapter Two End**

 _ **Next Time**_

 _"_ You _, come with me. We need to talk."_

 _"What do you mean, Tabitha?"_

 _"Why do things keep getting more and more complicated?"_

 _"While we're here, maybe we should have some r &r."_

 _"When will I see you again?"_

 _"Always a step behind them. Slippery little bastards."_


	5. A Little Retreat

_**Chapter Three**_

 _A Little Retreat_

 _ **Two Days Later...**_

Nick and the others were amazed as they departed the _Vanguard_. "No... This is... Destiny Islands? Does that mean something's wrong here?"

Elliot shrugged. "Maybe, who knows? Maybe we should just take a look around."

Shiryl nodded. "Yeah, let's do that. Melise and Tabitha should be here somewhere too, right?" She knew it was a bit of a sore topic for Elliot, but it had to be said and she was right.

"Yes, they should. They've been in every other world we've gone to so far." Luka added.

"Let's go. The beach is so beautiful. Maybe we're here to rest a while." Finished Searra.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Alright, let's go take a look around. I'd rather know there's no Dark activity around." Nick sighed, walking away from the ship with the other four Wielders in tow.

 _ **About time... Don't stray... From the Path...**_ Said a voice as Tabitha shot forward in her makeshift bed.

"What the... What was that?" She asked, clutching at her chest as she remembered the dream she had been having. Her and Elliot, together, fighting against Xehanort with the others, even though she still wielded Darkness. Elliot had turned to her and told her to stay safe before kissing her forehead. Then, she heard the Voice that woke her up.

Melise groaned as she heard her friend and looked over at her. "Tab? You okay?"

"I think so," Tabitha answered, her voice uncertain. "Just strange dreams."

"Oh? Like what? Not nightmares again, I hope." Melise frowned slightly at the other girl.

"No, not a nightmare," The other girl gave a small smile. "Something much better."

"Aww mean old Tabitha _does_ have a soft side," Melise laughed. "Are you alright, though? You've been... different... since you and Elliot fought in Port Royal."

"I think I'll be okay. I just wish we hadn't needed to fight to have that conversation, I guess." Tabitha slumped her shoulders. "He was crying when I retreated, you know."

Melise nodded sadly. "I know, you told me that night. Come on, let's go spend some time on the beach near the spring. It'll help cheer you up."

Tabitha looked at her friend and nodded, but didn't get up. "Hold on a sec," Melise turned back to the other girl. "Have you ever... I don't know... _Heard_ a voice in your head?" Melise's eyes widened a little.

"I have, once or twice. Why, have you been..?" Tabitha nodded and Melise sighed. "Alright. Well, let's get some air. Who knows, maybe the others will show up, and maybe _someone_ will have the courage to actually talk about something." Tabitha looked away, smirking as Melise was talking about her.

"Ha ha, very funny. Yeah, let's go enjoy our time here. The Destiny Islands aren't covered in overwhelming Darkness. It's still an enjoyable place, perfect to have some fun for once. I can't even really remember what having fun feels like anymore."

"Tabitha don't talk like that. That's the Darkness talking. You can't let it win over _you_. _You_ run your own life, right?" Tabitha nodded as Melise smiled and, looping her arm with the Rush twin, the two left the abandoned shack.

Exiting onto the sun-bathed beaches of the Destiny Islands, the two girls walked toward the small waterfall that emptied out into a small spring. Melise looked up into the sky as Tabitha looked towards the cavern behind the spring. Hearing a sound from somewhere across the beach, they turned around and froze as they saw the rest of the Wielders. Suddenly, Tabitha got really angry and stormed up to the group. " _You_!" She pointed at Elliot. "We need to talk."

Elliot looked at Nick, scared. Nick shrugged. "Fuck that, bro. She's my sister, but you're the one who confessed. Your problem."

Elliot sighed as he walked away from the rest of the group. Nick turned back to Melise. "Well, that was fun. Hey, Melise."

"Hi, Nick. Hey, Shiryl. Luka I'm glad you're still in one piece." She giggled as Luka rubbed the back of his neck nervously. She turned to Searra. "And you must be Searra. Sounds like a name from Atlantica and I saw you in the fight with Demyx. Does your tail just become legs the moment you hit land?"

Searra's eye twitched, she had never been asked _that_ before. "No. My mother is half human and half-mermaid and I was born able to turn my tail into legs at will. But, I couldn't test it back home, not while Demyx ruled the place. I _am_ the heir to the Atlantica Throne."

"Oh, good for you. I'm Nick's girlfriend. Mess with me and I'll cut a bitch." Everyone, including Nick looked shocked at that.

Nick had never heard her talk like that, but he also found it incredibly sexy. "Baby, to be honest I think you look sexy as all hell right now. And it does kind of scare me." He rubbed the back of his head as Luka had.

She turned to him, smiling. "Thank you, _Chocobo_. Hopefully one day I get to show you just how sexy I am." She teased him as his, Luka and Shiryl's faces all turning crimson from how awkward it was. Searra didn't really know what was going on, so she stared at the odd reactions curiously.

"Come on, Mel. Really? Bringing us there? I'm not going to be thinking straight for a week now, thanks to that." He pouted in mock anger.

"Oh, you love it when I'm all that's on your mind. Just like I love it when _you're_ the only thing in _my_ thoughts." Nick smirked, chuckling.

"Damn, Darkness did change you a bit, Melise. Seriously though, just wait," He challenged. "Next time we sleep together, I'm gonna blow your mind." Now everyone stared at their leader like he was Lucifer himself.

"The hell, Nick?!" Screamed the entire group.

"Shut up, we're trying to talk over here!" Yelled Tabitha from her and Elliot's vantage on the small island where the Paopu tree was.

 _ **Minutes Before...**_

Tabitha lead Elliot to the small island, staring out over the ocean as Elliot stopped a few steps behind her. "I'm glad you're okay, Tabitha. Sorry I had to hurt you for it." He apologized looking at the ground, glancing up every once in a while to watch her.

Tabitha smiled as she chose her next words carefully. "It's alright, Elliot. You did what you had to. I wasn't myself, not completely. I _do_ have the anger that fuels the Darkness. But, something happened when we fought in Port Royal. I feel that I'm coming to grips with these powers, but not for the right purpose. Like I'm on the wrong path." Her last words were barely more than a whisper.

Elliot had heard them, however. "What do you mean, Tabitha?" He asked as suddenly a shout sounded.

"The hell, Nick?!" Came the rest of the Wielders' voices, Tabitha turning towards them in a small fit of rage.

"Shut up we're trying to talk over here!" She yelled, pissed that the others would dare interrupt _their_ possible moment with their stupid antics.

"Sorry!" Melise yelled. "You can do it, Tabby!"

Tabitha sighed, turning to Elliot. "Did you mean what you told me during the battle? Do you really love me?"

Elliot smiled sadly at her. "Yes I meant every word. I've been in love with you ever since the trip here when Nick got Melise that shell. Or at least, that was when I realized it. We _have_ known each other our whole lives. All of us did."

Tabitha nodded, her smile growing as she threw herself at him. Elliot wrapped his arms around her as he felt the girl sobbing. She looked up at him, and he back at her, their eyes meeting. "I heard a voice this morning." Elliot tilted his head at her. "It told me something about it being about time and not to stray from the path. I couldn't really understand it, but my dream helped me think it was a sign that I wasn't such a total bitch anymore. I mean, when I retreated all I did was cry. Melise was able to talk me into a calm state and helped me think that me crying was a good thing. It was. I've been thinking about everything lately, from my leaving the group to our battle. I know that wasn't really me. The Darkness had a grip on me twisting my desires. And _you_ broke that grip when you confessed."

Elliot just stood and listened not taking his eyes from Tabitha's. But, he could tell the girl he loved was still stressed about everything she had done. He took his chance and kissed her, effectively shutting her up from stressing herself further. "Stop it, Tabby," He said when he broke apart from her. "It's alright, we all knew you weren't yourself. My confessing was the last ditch effort, too. Melise didn't tell you what she did in Atlantica, did she?"

"She told me about talking to Nick, but that was only yesterday while we were still here alone."

"Oh. Well, I guess she was keeping up appearances back for Atlantica."

"What are you talking about, El?"

"Tabby, Melise was the one who killed Demyx. He overpowered Nick, and she saw it as a chance. But, she told Nick a voice in her head had told her to kill him." He walked over to the Paopu tree with Tabitha, both of them sitting on the tree.

"What? But Nick took down Xigbar, didn't he?"

"Yes, but he had a new ability he was using. Something he said Melise warned him not to rely on in battle often. Changed his clothes all gold and.. I don't even know it was awesome though." Tabitha giggled at the distraction in Elliot's thoughts.

"I guess I see why she didn't tell me, I was completely in the Dark then. I can't blame her for not telling me that. She lied about it instead, saying you guys killed him." Tabitha looked away when Elliot grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Hey, you're not anymore. That's what counts. We all need to be together again. With just Nick, Shiryl and I it's been different. We don't have the rest of the family with us, and you know how much Nick missed Melise. That breakdown of his lasted until we landed in Atlantica."

"Poor Nick. I _maimed_ my own brother, Elliot. What if he doesn't want me back? What if he just wants Melise." Tabitha asked him sullenly.

Elliot shook his head, laughing. "No, Tabitha. He wants you back. The breakdown wasn't all Melise, some was you. Yes, Melise was more important to him but that's what happens when you're in love. No one saw it, but _I_ was the one really breaking down. Seeing as how we were never seeing each other and I'm pretty sure Nick was the only one who really knew I was in love with you until our battle, I figured I needed to let it out. Good thing that I did, too. Brought you back to your senses." He kissed her again. "And brought you back to us all, if you just ask Nick. Please." Elliot was practically begging her, she could see it in his eyes.

"I... I will. I will ask him if he's alright with me joining back up. I'll have you to look out for me, if no one else." She smiled back at him and kissed him back this time. "I always thought I was in love with Jason back home. But, when you said that you loved me, something clicked in my head. You saw I had gotten a headache, it was because I was literally flashing through every memory of the two of us together, looking for something to prove your words. I found what I was looking for before long and, I guess here we are." She smiled softly at him.

Elliot nodded, nodding towards the others. "Everyone seems to be getting along just fine."

Tabitha looked and smiled, seeing Melise with Nick in a headlock. "Just like old times. Except Melise is definitely more volatile now than she was." The couple flinched as Nick was sent flying across the beach with a _Thunder_ spell.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Might just be the Darkness, but she's more confident now. I guess that's a plus. Oh, and there we go, whatever she was mad at him for is over." Elliot chuckled as Melise and Nick now just sat with each other on the edge of the spring, sharing a kiss. Then, Melise pushed her boyfriend into the spring, laughing. "Well, that moment's done." The two laughed as they watched their friends, just enjoying each others' company.

"We should probably go see if everything's alright. Leaving Nick alone with everyone else will only cause more chaos right now." Tabitha suggested, being the first one to leave the Paopu tree's trunk.

Elliot nodded and took her arm in his, the two walking back towards the beach.

Nick smiled when he saw his sister smiling as Elliot lead them both toward the rest of the group. "It's good to see you with a smile again, Tabby." He said, grinning at the other Rush sibling.

"It feels good, Nick." Tabitha answered as she went over to him and hugged him, the action somewhat clumsy. "I'm sorry, for everything." She said quietly.

Nick just laughed. "It's alright, sis. We all know you weren't in your right mind. I'm your _brother,_ I know you more than any of the others do. Although it seems Elliot may be taking that place from me," He smirked at Elliot, who turned slightly away, shaking his head.

Tabitha laughed. "Yeah.. Nick? Is it alright if... I mean, are we allowed to come back?" She asked, looking at Nick.

Her brother sighed. "Tabitha, I've already told Melise you both are welcome to come back. I just don't want to force either of you. You've never left this family, sis. You needed to do your own thing, I knew that. Even if I wasn't alright with you and Melise going off on your own like that, I couldn't let that stop me and the others from doing what Yen Sid advised us to. Are you sure you're ready to come back? We can give you more time." Nick said, smiling at his sister.

Tabitha gave him a half-smile. "Yes, I'm sure. I know everyone cares about me, I see that now. I was a fool to think I was abandoned by my friends."

"Yeah, it was foolish. But, you've grown since we've been separated. And, we're all together again. I guess the Destiny Islands is still a haven for the Light."

In the tree house nearby, the cloaked figure listened to the youths' conversations. "Good. The Wielders are all back together. But, they're still missing someone. Damn it, Sora. Why did you have to leave me alone to watch these kids?" He turned and created a Corridor, retreating to wherever it was he had come from.

Melise smiled at the reunion, but then remembered what Tabitha had told him earlier. "Um, Nick? I think we may have something up with the three of us." She motioned between herself, Tabitha and Nick.

"Like what?" Nick asked, confused.

"Well, Tabby told me this morning that she... She has a voice in her head like we do," Nick groaned. "It said something to her about the Path, like mine did back in Atlantica. I don't think we have to worry about them, but maybe from now on we should come to one another if something happens." She suggested.

"Alright, that sounds doable. Damn it, though. Why do things keep getting more and more complicated?"

"Because it's us, why else?" Shiryl said, going to hug Tabitha. "We shouldn't worry about it right now. I think, while we're here, we should have some r&r. What do you guys think?" Luka and Searra nodded.

"Let's do it. By the end of the night Melise and Nick will be somewhere hidden away and the same will probably go for Elliot and Tabitha," Luka laughed. "Let's do this. We'll find a place to set up camp, it's too beautiful to not just relax out on the beach or something. Me and Searra will handle camp. Nick and Melise can go look for some firewood, while Shiryl goes in search of some dinner, maybe a few fish or some other stuff we can find on this world. And Elliot and Tabitha can go off and do whatever they decide to help."

Nick arched his eyebrows at the Spira native. "Really? You're going to split us up to set up camp?" Luka nodded and then stepped back in surprise when Nick suddenly appeared right next to him. He leaned into Luka's ear. "Is there something between you and Searra?"

Luka stared at him, wide-eyed. "What? No... No, there isn't." He said, avoiding Nick's eyes.

The leader of the group grinned. "It's fine. Go for it. Worst she can say is no, right?" He laughed as he went back to Melise's side, taking her hand and going away from the rest of the group.

Tabitha and Elliot both shook their heads as Luka seemed freaked out. "Come on, let's go find something to help out." Elliot said, holding his hand out for Tabitha.

"Yeah, let's." She grinned and took his hand, walking away in the opposite direction as Nick and Melise had.

"Great, now we're going to have all four of those guys together at all times. This can only end in disaster." Laughed Shiryl as she went over towards the dock, looking for some fish to catch for dinner.

Now, Searra and Luka were alone on their stretch of the beach, deciding their camp would be on the smaller island. Making their way over to it, they began digging out a small pit for the camp fire. Luka looked over at Searra, who was now setting up tents for everyone. She looked at him and Luka looked away, embarrassed he had been caught looking at her. Searra smiled and went over to him, putting her arms around his neck as she knelt behind him. "You okay, Luka?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Searra," He smiled, looking up at her. Her green eyes showed an emotion he couldn't quite place. "Is everything alright with you? You're usually not this touchy." He said, running his hand over her arm, a look in his eyes as he noticed Searra's breath hitch in her throat.

"I'm... I'm fine." She stammered, unable to stop herself from blushing. _What's wrong with me?_ She thought to herself as Luka just smiled at her.

Luka took one of Searra's hands and squeezed it. "You sure? You look a little hot." He winked at her, causing her to giggle, which surprised Searra. _Why did I..? What is going on?_

"Stop it, Luka." She said, unable to stop giggling. "Why are you so worried about me?" She pouted.

"I can't help it. You're different from other girls. I like it." Luka answered truthfully as he decided to turn around, not breaking her hold on his neck but sitting her down in front of him.

Searra's blush deepened, her face now a few shades lighter than scarlet. "Oh, stop. You're just saying that."

"No, I mean it. Need me to prove it?" Luka asked nonchalantly, his eyes playful and unpredictable.

Searra tilted her head, uncertain of how she should proceed. _What is he up to? What is this feeling with him? What's going on with me?_ Questions kept flying around in her head, Searra unable to make sense of the situation. _Screw it._ "Sure, go a-" She was cut off as Luka leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, the action shocking the girl.

Luka pulled away, leaving Searra a little disappointed as she pouted at him again. "What's with that look?" He asked her, making her shake her head.

"I don't really know.. I've never really been kissed before. But, I liked it." She smiled at him as she resolved to kiss him back, this time surprising Luka.

Instinctively, Luka pulled Searra close, allowing her to lean into him as they deepened their kiss. Searra placed her hands on the boy's chest, eventually balling her fists in his shirt as they just continued to sit there, making out. After a while, they broke apart again, Searra leaning her head on Luka's chest. "I want to just stay here like this, but we should probably finish setting up camp."

"Yes, we should. We'll have plenty of time for more of this later." Searra nodded as the two got up. "I guess we need one less tent, I mean unless we're all supposed to be sleeping in separate tents. Nick never really elaborated on that." The two laughed as they set up the tents around the fire, one by each tree including the Paopu tree.

A short while later, the others all came back to a readied camp, just missing the fire going as the sun began to set on the horizon. Nick looked at the finished camp. "Not bad. You two make quite a team," He noticed Searra's blush as Luka rubbed the back of his head. "Why four tents?"

"Well, we figured you and Melise would take one. Then Elliot and Tabitha, more because she may still be a little rocky after everything that's happened," Luka smiled at Tabitha, letting her know he meant well as she smiled back, nodding. "Then the last two tents are for the boys and girls not otherwise in a relationship, girls in one guys in the other."

"That was well planned. But, I think the last tent will only have one person in it," He looked over at Shiryl who rolled her eyes as she realized, as did everyone who hadn't been at the camp site, that there were now seven Wielders in their group and six of them were paired together into couples now.

Elliot smirked as he looked at Luka. "Oh, so you and Searra?" Both parties turned away, embarrassed. "Hey, no worries. No judging between us. We're all we have right now, especially in this fight against Xehanort," Everyone nodded. "We're our own family. We all look out for one another."

Melise clapped. "Nicely said, Elliot. Wouldn't peg you as a poetic."

"There's shit you guys don't know about me." He countered, turning away from Nick's girlfriend.

"No picking on each other." Nick said. "All we need is one thing said wrong and we're all at each others' throats."

"We're not going that far, Nick. Just playful teasing. It's what we've always done." Elliot turned to Tabitha. "Although it may not have always been interpreted like that." He wrapped his arms around her and whispered an apology into her ear.

"Alright, we get it, you two are fucking adorable. Wow, never thought I'd say that about my best friend and my sister getting together. Alright, so I've got the firewood. Shiryl has quite a few fish for dinner. What about you two?" He looked over at Elliot and Tabitha. "Did you guys find anything to bring to camp or did you spend the whole time making out in the coconut grove?"

"How did you... No, forget that, I don't care. We did find something, but I decided Tabitha should keep it. Show him," Tabitha nodded and fished something out of her jacket pocket.

Taking the item out, she revealed a Keychain. Nick looked at it, wondering how the new couple had just happened to find a Keychain on the Destiny Islands. It looked like an orb of pure Darkness with a four pointed star whose points reached out past the orb's radius. "Do you know what it's called?"

"Dark Star," Tabitha said. "The voice told me.. Said it was supposed to go to me. I haven't tried it out, yet. I'm a bit scared to, actually. It's obviously more of a Darkness Keyblade."

"And you're scared if you use it, it'll send you further down the Path of Darkness." Tabitha nodded at Nick's observation. "Sis, we're all in this together. If you start having trouble with anything, you come to us, whether it's me, Elliot, whoever. Just promise to come to us if you have a problem."

"I promise, Nick. I abandoned you all once, I'm not going to again." Tabitha smiled at her brother, earning a smile in return.

"Good. Alright, let's get this campfire set up. I have a song to sing for this, just because." The others all laughed as they set to work lighting the fire, Nick bringing out an electric guitar. "What? It was in the ship. Might as well use it." This earned a good laugh from the rest of the group as they all sat down around the fire.

"Do you even know how to play the guitar, Nick?" Elliot asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes, actually. Now shut up and let me concentrate. The beginning of this song can be a bit tricky." He strummed a few test chords before starting a semi-slow beat. After a few more moments, he began singing. " _Switch on the sky and the stars_ _g_ _low for you. Go see the world_ _'cause_ _it's all so brand new._ "

The whole group knew what song he was singing, they had all heard it at one point or another in their lives. Smiling, Melise started the next line. " _Don't close your eyes because you're future is ready to shine. It's just a matter of time._ " She motioned for Elliot to take the next line.

" _Before we learn how to fly. Welcome to the_ _rhythm_ _of the night._ " He nudged Tabitha.

" _There's something in the air you can't deny._ "

Shiryl took the next cue. " _It's been fun, but now I've got to go. Life is way too short to take it slow._ "

Searra looked at Luka as Shiryl, finished, both of them deciding to take the next one. " _But, before I go and hit the road oh oh._ _I gotta know, till then,_ _when_ _can we_ _do this again?_ " Nick cued for everyone to take the chorus.

" _ **Oh oh, oh oh,**_ _ **Whe**_ _ **n can I see you again?**_ _ **Oh**_ _ **oh oh oh, when can we do this again?**_ _ **Oh**_ _ **oh oh oh, I gotta know, when can I see you again?**_ " All seven friends were smiling as they reached the end of the first chorus as Nick decided he was taking the whole second verse.

" _Joined at the hip, yeah you're sidekick needs you,_ " Melise moved closer to him, putting her head on his shoulder. " _Life is a trip,_ _down the road that leads you._ _Look all around at the mountains you haven't climbed, it's just a matter of time,_ _before we learn how to fly_ _._ " Melise joined in for the second half, however. " _W_ _elcome to the rhythm of the night. Something in the air you can't deny._ "

Everyone belted the chorus out again. " _ **It's been fun but now I've got to go. Life is way too short to take it slow. But before I go and hit the road**_ _ **oh oh, I gotta know, till then, when can we do this again? Oh oh, oh oh, when can I see you again? Oh oh, oh oh, when can we do this again? Oh oh, oh, when can I see you again?**_ "

Nick nudged Melise, who silenced the others for the next part, the couple singing together again. " _Don't close your eyes, 'cuase your future's ready to shine. It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly. Welcome to the rhythm of the night._ _There's something in the air you can't deny._ _So let me know before I wave goodbye._ " Nick pointed to Searra, Shiryl and Luka, who nodded as they had the next few lines.

" _When can I see you again? Oh oh, oh oh When can we do this again? Oh oh, oh oh when can I see you again? Oh oh, oh oh when can we do this again? Oh oh, oh_ _oh._ " Lastly, Nick motioned for Elliot and Tabitha to take the final part, motioning that everyone would join in halfway through.

" _Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go. Life is way too short to take it slow. But before I go and hit the road, tell me when._ _ **When can I see you again? When can I see you again? Tell me when, when can I see you again!**_ " The whole group burst out laughing as the song ended, Nick standing up and taking a bow for his guitar skills.

"Nice work, Nick. How long have you been practicing that one?" Elliot asked.

"Uh, let's see.. Since we left Atlantica, and only when we're on the _Vanguard_. So about six, seven days, tops." Nick shrugged. "Since Melise was the only thing really on my mind, the song was the only thing I could think of to play."

Melise half-tackled Nick to the ground. "Aww, Chocobo, you're so adorable!" She laughed.

Elliot shook his head, Tabitha had her hand in front of her mouth to stifle her laughter and the others were all in hysterics. "God, even on a mission like this you have a one track mind."

Melise turned on him. "Shut up, Elliot. I think it's romantic. Plus, it's not like you refused to sing, too. You hate on Nick for knowing all the lyrics to whatever songs he does and yet you know them too? Hypocrite." She turned back towards Nick and laid next to him.

"It's whatever, Melise. Elliot's just having his fun, as sick and twisted as it can be. And, with Tabitha at his side, it can now only get more twisted." He stuck his tongue out at his sister, who flicked a small spark of lightning straight at his outstretched tongue. As the spark made contact, Nick's hair jumped straight up and in all directions. "Oy, that wasn't fair."

"Oh well, not everything in life is fair, dear brother." Tabitha stated before swinging her arm into Elliot's. "Let's retire for the night, shall we? I'm drained and we have to be leaving tomorrow before any of the Dark Army finds us here, as slim a chance as it seems." Nodding, Elliot and Tabitha retired for the night to their tent.

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, Tabby's right, guys. Let's all get some sleep. We leave tomorrow for whatever world this journey takes us." As a chorus of agreements sounded in the small camp, the other five wielders made their ways back into their tents to sleep.

 _ **The Next Morning..**_

The _Vanguard_ lifted off of the deserted shores of the Destiny Islands and zoomed off towards another world. Unknown to our heroes however, a second Dark Army cruiser was landing on the surface as the Gummi Ship was out of range. The ship's loading platform fell to the sand and a familiar figure walked down the way, sneering behind his mask at the feeling of sand under his feet. "Fuck, this world is always so Light, it's sickening. Why hasn't Master Xehanort done anything with this world yet?" He looked around and saw what remained of the group of Wielders' camp. "Always a step behind them. Slippery little bastards." He turned to the troops who had come with him. "Find their Gummi ship's energy readings and follow them, quickly. Those brats aren't getting away this time." With that, Vanitas entered the ship again as it took off.

In the shadows of the hidden path, the cloaked figure cursed his luck once again. "Shit. Sora, I swear if I ever find your body I'll burn it myself. The worlds wouldn't be in danger if we hadn't split up in that final battle." Creating a Corridor, he began traveling to the only World he knew the teenagers would be stopping at next if their course couldn't be corrected. _Three worlds from home and you arrive at a pit stop._ The Figure thought. _Then the first truly big battles comes._

 _ **Ten Days Later, Radiant Garden..**_

A messenger entered Xehanort's throne room. "Master Xehanort, sir! We have reports from our deep space satellites showing a strange Gummi ship coming towards Radiant Garden."

Xehanort smirked. "It seems _I_ have to do everything around here these days." Creating a massive Darkness portal, an equally large Heartless emerged, followed by another massive Nobody and an Unversed. "Destroy them!" Together, the three massive enemies left the throne room by way of Corridor of Darkness, leaving Xehanort smirking on his throne. "Soon. Those brats won't know what hit them."

Master Xehanort eyed the messenger, one of Teryn's. Teryn was the second of the three Oracles alongside Reyn and the eldest Oracle Skye. "Tell Teryn to relay a message to Vanitas. He can be here just as quickly if not faster than those children."

"Yes, right away, Master Xehanort." The messenger hurried back to the Oracle Chambers.

 _ **Elsewhere in Radiant Garden..**_

A teenage girl woke up with her Keyblade in hand. Panting from the nightmare, she tossed the weapon back into it's extra-dimensional hiding place. "Crap. Of course this war would sooner or later involve me. I guess it's time to meet the rest of the team." Looking outside her window, she saw the _Vanguard-_ it's shape looking different from the ones Xehanort usually had- landing on the far side of town. In the middle of the night.. On a world with a strict curfew that outsiders would nothing about. _Crap baskets._ The girl thought as she hurried to get dressed and set her light pink and silver-streaked hair up in a bun. Nodding at her half-acceptable appearance, she left her room to rescue the group.

 _I never wanted this,_ The girl thought as she ran across the rooftops of Radiant Garden to avoid the Dark Army patrolling the streets below. _I didn't want a keyblade. Mom told me I would have one before she died, all because my father was a Keyblade Master and it ran in families as much as not._ _I just wanted to have a normal life, but that couldn't happen because my mother kept me safe from revealing my abilities. And where is my father? Mother never told me he had died._ She stopped thinking about the questions and focused on getting to the Gummi ship.

 **Chapter Three End**

 _ **Next Time..**_

" _Let's get something straight, I hate every one of you."_

" _That makes eight, then."_

" _It's impossible. The Seven Points all died in that final battle years ago."_

" _You were named after the man who would have been your father."_

" _I've waited for this.. You won't leave battling me alive again, worm."_

" _We have to split up, but watch each others backs. We can't afford getting killed here."_

" _The journey is only beginning. The battle will only get harder from here."_


	6. Radiant Garden Part One

_**Chapter Four**_

 _Radiant Garden Part I- Mystery of the Eighth Wielder_

 _ **Radiant Garden, Outer Gardens..**_

Nick climbed out of the Gummi ship, him along with the others of the group in costume to blend in so they wouldn't be spotted by Xehanort's troops as easily. "The ship brought us here, but this is a really, _really_ bad idea."

"Agreed." Said Elliot, last one out as he activated the safety protocols of the ship. "But, that means something's abut to go down, and we can't ignore the fact the Gummi ship has been locating _allies_ first, so someone here must at least know we were probably coming."

"I second that." Said a new voice, everyone turning towards it to find a girl with silver and pink-streaked hair put up in a bun standing next to the group, no one noticing her until that moment.

"Who the hell are you?!" Shiryl glared at the newcomer, as she was closest to her. Summoning her Keyblade and holding it across the new girl's body.

"Shiryl, calm down. Shit," Elliot started, but the newcomer's voice cut him off.

"At least this is true confirmation. You really _are_ pretty feisty." The girl summoned her own weapon, revealing the connection. "But, let's get one thing straight, right now I hate every one of you." But her eyes kept darting back and forth between the others as a whole and Shiryl.

"Everyone calm down! We may have read some of the information in the library for Radiant Garden, but it has a lot of stuff we can't possibly know that _she_ would obviously know. Not to mention she's a Wielder, so Shiryl put the damn Keyblade down." Shiryl didn't budge. "Now!" The normally non-violent Shiryl finally relented, sighing as she sent her Keyblade back into Extra-Space.

"Thank you, Nick." The new girl said. "I'm Faith Farron, Second Generation Keyblade Wielder. And you're right, there's stuff you don't know. Like there's a curfew at sundown, and if you haven't noticed, it's early morning. The problem is, Xehanort already knows you're here. I'm a little psychic, like I can see glimpses of what I like to call 'definite futures' because they have never failed to happen. More bad news, I can't hide seven people in my small apartment.

 _ **Under the.. Main Fountain.. Outer Gardens.. Waterway.. Safety..**_ Came the voice in Tabitha, Melise and Nick's heads, and unknowingly to them Faith.

"Stupid Voice.." Faith muttered.

"You too, huh? That makes four with a Voice. Also that makes eight, then. Nice even number." The group shook their heads as they all made their way to the main fountain, where a stairwell appeared before them.

As the now eight young Keyblade wielders made their way down into the underground waterway, something annoyed Melise. Melise hadn't forgotten what else Faith had told them, and her now darker side told her she needed to know what this new girl might be hiding. "You said you were Second Generation? Who was your father?"

Faith stopped, Melise stopping right next to her. Sighing, she knew she would have to tell the grup something about her eventually, she spoke. "I.. I don't know for sure. From what I can gather, the only possible choice is a man named Hope Estheim, who had been my mothers' husband but died in a Dark Army raid some time before I was born."

"Sounds pretty certain to me. Your names are similar, so in his passing she named you after him."

"You'd think, right?"

"But, you'd be wrong." Said another new voice, this one sounding from all over the chamber. Suddenly, a Corridor of Darkness opened and out stepped a Mysterious figure dressed in an old Organization robe. "Do not be alarmed. I mean you no harm." The man took off his hood, revealing a head of long unkempt silver hair and a pair of teal eyes hidden behind a somewhat out of control hermit beard. "Of course, I doubt any of you even really know who I am anyway."

Shiryl stepped forward. "Riku.. Master Riku.. It's impossible. The Seven Points all died in that final battle." Warily, her Keyblade materialized in her hands, and 'Riku' laughed.

"Put it away. Me and Sora were sword fighting when we were much younger than you bunch. It is true the Seven Points died, but not all of them. Also, there were more than Seven, no matter what the prophecy foretold. We went into that battle with ten or so Keyblade Wielders, including Kairi, Lea, your mother Lightning- or Claire-" He had turned to Faith and his eyes softened before he continued. "And Terra, Aqua and Ventus. Your father? Hope? He didn't use a Keyblade, but your mother _and_ father were both Wielders."

Faith stopped him from going on. "No, that's not the full truth. The full truth of my heritage is that my father was a Keyblade _Master_ and the only Master other than Aqua was.. You." Tears started forming in the corners of her eyes. "Why? Why did you leave us? Mom _died_ because she was so worried about you after you left. I was only seven, and amazingly I've been able to cope with the fact that my father was dead and I was left alone for the last ten years in the fucking _heart_ of Dark Army territory."

Riku flinched back at the girl's language. "Yes, and I've regretted it ever since. I told your mother I had to go, if only to protect her. She.. She lost her abilities to use a Keyblade in the Final Battle. Hope had died in that battle, and I kept Lightning safe, even going as far as falling in love with her. She found out she was pregnant with you, Faith. I told her I had to leave, otherwise _you_ wouldn't be safe. At least with your mother having no abilities, it would keep her and you safe. That's all I wanted to do, and I knew if I tried to get in touch it would only threaten to hurt you both as well. I told her to name you after Hope, thinking it would allow you to hide longer." Riku looked right into Faith's soul, the girl unable to stop crying. "I'm sorry, Faith. That's all I can say to you right now, but I'm going to try to make it up to you, and your new friends. But, I must stay hidden in the shadows. If Xehanort knew I was helping you, guiding you, he would do everything in his power to destroy my entire being. Let me be the father I should have been, Faith. And let me be the teacher you should have had. Just give me a chance to redeem myself, if not in your eyes then for the sake of the worlds."

Faith sniffed, tears now streaming down both cheeks as she kept her head down. But, the girl with the iron shell gave in and ran to Riku, hugging him close to her. "Papa!" She cried as Riku wrapped his arms around the young girl. "Just please don't leave again."

"I have to, Faith. But I'll always check up on you. You're a part of the team now, and you and the other three who are able to hear my voice are always welcome to speak to me. Just know that talking to each other like that takes a lot of effort on both parties. Alright, Faith?" The girl nodded as Riku turned to Nick. "And you. I saw that Drive form you pulled off in Port Royal. Nice work, but you're going to need even more powerful forms as this journey continues. It's only just begun, and the battles from this world and further, will only be harder. I must take my leave now, but I will find you all again later. Radiant Garden is about to go to war in it's own streets, and all eight of you are needed if things are to go your way."

"Riku, Master, please. Is there any more advice you can give each of us? You're the only teacher we have." Melise asked, bowing slightly.

Riku chuckled. "Yes, I do. But don't bow to me, you don't have to. Melise, since you asked, I'll tell you first. Don't be scared of the Darkness. The only way to truly conquer it is to balance it against the Light in your heart. All of you have the potential to go through what Melise and Tabitha went through, but never lose sight of the true goal." Faith looked around for an answer to what her father was even talking about, to which Nick mouthed 'later' as Riku moved on. "Elliot, you are very good with machines, and because of this I know the _Vanguard_ is in good hands. I left a spare manual in the library, hidden where no one would realize, but I think you can figure it out. And also, keep Tabitha together." Elliot nodded as the Master turned now to Tabitha.

"You almost completely lost yourself to the Darkness, which I can't scold you for. I'd be the biggest hypocrite if I did. Just know that, realizing how you feel is often times the most difficult way to sort which side you are on. I trust that, with your friends by your side you will not stray from the Path of Twilight you and Melise are currently on."

Tabitha smiled and nodded. "They are all my family, the new and the old. I'll fight to protect them, and the balance."

"Good. Now for you three." Riku turned to Searra, Luka and Shiryl. "You all have your strengths and weaknesses. And just because those strengths or weaknesses augment your own capabilities, never let the feeling that you aren't as powerful as any of your friends make you turn away from Light. It's not worth it. Understand?" All three nodded as Riku let go of his daughter and let her stand by the others. "My dearest Faith, your mother would be proud of you, as I am. Let these new friends of yours become close, for if anything happens to me, they will be the only family you will have. But never despair. Go forth, and make Xehanort pay for all he's done."

"Yes, Master Riku." Agreed a chorus of voices.

"Now, I must take your leave. And, Nick?" Rikue said as he created a Corridor or Darkness. "Watch your back in the coming hours. The hunter is already here, and he will find you soon enough."

Nick smiled the cocky grin he was known for. "Vanitas will perish by my Keyblade if he even tries anything with us again."

Riku chuckled. "So like Sora, it's no wonder you have the power of Drives so quickly. Just be careful. Goodbye, for now." He stepped into the Darkness as the portal closed around him.

Once the Dark portal had disappeared from sight, Nick turned to the others. "Alright, so we're supposed to have some really big fight on our hands here in Radiant Garden. But for now, while the enemy is not aware of our location, what should we do?"

"I can take you to a local who could help us. He has this book that supposedly grants anyone who views it's contents the ability to unlock their hidden potential." Faith offered, her eyes still darting to Shiryl every few seconds.

"Alright, sounds good. Let's go, but quickly. I'm not letting the Dark Army spot us so easily. Hastega!" Nick cast the quick spell on the group and together, they all ran from the underground waterway, making their way back to the main city.

Before they could reach the castle town gates, however, a familiar voice sounded from behind them. "There you all are," Vanitas said, rising from a Corridor in the ground. He took his Keyblade out and pointed it at Nick. "I've waited for this too long. Chased you all the way from your precious little Twilight Town." He sneered at the teenagers. "You won't be leaving combat with me alive this time."

Nick growled. "Blow it out your ass, Vanitas. I've battled and taken out both Demyx and Xigbar, along with a giant floating, world-eating god whale. I'm not going to lose to some asshole made of Darkness." Melise put a hand on his shoulder to keep Nick from losing his cool.

Vanitas cackled. "That's rich. You expect me to believe you took out a General, SIN _and_ a Dark Guard? Please."

Now Elliot chimed in. "It's true. We all watched him do it. Well, all of us who was with him at each of those times."

"Stay back, guys. Vanitas is _my_ fight." Nick said as, suddenly, three massive Corridors opened in front of them, letting loose first a Heartless, then a Nobody and lastly an Unversed.

"You didn't think I was going to come fight you all alone, did you?" The human Unversed laughed again. "Get them! But leave the one in front to me." The three giant enemies began advancing toward the party.

"Fuck," Nick cursed. "Alright, guys. We can't take them all on as one big group, so we have to split up to fight them. Just watch each others' backs, support one another. Leave Cackles over there to me," Nick took a step forward, chanting. "I call on the strength within, the balance of the Light and Dark within my Heart. Give me strength!" Nick was encased in a bright light and when he emerged, he was in a different Drive then the one everyone had seen him use in Port Royal. Now, his outfit was a mixture of Gold, silver and black, and he had a third Keyblade that none of the other Wielders knew about floating around him as a shield. But, Nick knew of it. "The Noctis Guard Keyblade."

"That's impossible!" Vanitas shouted, swinging his Keyblade out in front of him. "I saw that Keyblade vanish into oblivion."

"Obviously not closely enough." Nick said, mentally casting another Hastega to the whole party as he rushed forward to meet Vanitas' own Keyblade. As Vanitas parried and dove in for his own strike, the Noctis Guard spun around and deflected the blade with ease. The exchange went on for several moments, the others all looking toward the fight even while fighting their own battles against the Neo Guard Armor, Neo Twilight Thorn and Neo Trinity Armor.

Melise, Tabitha and Faith, all having experience with their inner Darkness, were taking on the separate pieces of the Neo Guard Armor. "Dark Firaga!" Shouted Tabitha and Melise as two giant fireballs covered in Darkness raged from the end of their Keyblades.

Faith had her own spell to throw at the enemy's limbs. "Dark Thundaga!" Suddenly, several black bolts of lightning rained down and blew one foot into oblivion as the other foot, both arms and the head/torso sections were paralyzed, becoming easier targets.

Tabitha looked at Melise. "One-two Bullet?" Melise grinned as she nodded, the two girls separating and both pointing their Keyblades toward the enemy. "Magic Bullet!" They both said as several volleys of magical bullets flew at each of the separate pieces, the remaining foot and both arms fading into nothing as the Hearts captured to create the Heartless were released. Faith came around and pointed at her Keyblade then both Tabitha and Melise and the Neo Armor's head and torso.

All three nodded and rushed over, Melise swinging from the bottom, Tabitha from the middle and Faith diving down from the top, all three striking the Heartless as the final piece exploded into a giant Heart and blew all three of them a few feet away. When they all saw they had defeated the Heartless, Faith let out a joyful scream. "Ha! Take that!"

Melise laughed as she helped Tabitha get up. "That was actually pretty easy. Does Xehanort think we're _that_ weak that he sends these half-baked enemies? And speaking of Heartless and the like, why haven't we seen any during our trip across the worlds?"

" _Don't_ jinx it, Mel." Tabitha warned. "Anyway, I'm going to go and help my man out, seems like him and Luka are having an issue over there with the Nobody."

Melise shook her head. "Yeah, I should help Searra and Shiryl over with the Unversed. Faith, you coming?"

"Yeah." Faith got up and followed Melise to the Unversed, all three of them looking at Nick and Vanitas' fight as they traveled between the groups.

 _ **~KH:tTW~**_

Vanitas unleashed another lightning-fast flurry of strikes which the Noctis Guard would block with enough time for Nick to slash at the Sora doppelganger. After the fourth or fifth slash, Nick grinned. "Still think you can just win, Vanitas?"

"You little shithead. You don't know who you're dealing with," He jumped away and his body was engulfed in Darkness. "I think it's time to show you the true strength of Negativity." As Vanitas was swallowed into the Darkness, Nick jumped back, taking the moment's reprieve to gather his energy. Suddenly, his clothes changed back to their normal look and his other two Keyblades were gone. "Fuck, shit, motherfucking bullshit!" Everyone looked at him, eyes wide.

A deep, guttural growl sounded, but everyone could tell it was Vanitas as his transformed state of an.. owl?! "Okay, I'm done. Seriously, an owl? How does that convey _Negativity_?! Fucking seriously!"

"Nick, calm the hell down so you can take _him_ down. Your fight, remember?" Melise yelled across the garden.

Nick snapped up. "Yeah, right. I got it. I got this. A giant owl is _not_ going to kill me today." He braced himself for Vanitas' strike.

Vanitas-Owl threw one wing across in an arc, raining down Keyblade-shaped arrows down on Nick, who used a last-moment Protect to shield himself from harm. "Okay, possibly spoke too soon, that is pretty deadly. We'll see." He began flinging low-level spells to conserve his energy as he started moving about to wear the giant out.

 _ **~KH:tTW~**_

Luka, Elliot and the newly-arrived Tabitha were making progress with the Neo Twilight Thorn. While Elliot and Tabitha deflected the tentacles flying everywhere, Luka went and struck at the head by throwing his Keyblade with unfailing aim. Then they would switch off when they needed. Elliot had first hits before Luka had, so when they switched, the boys left Tabitha to attack the creature. "Dark Blizzara." She said, tossing two giant chucks of ice hurtling towards the Neo Twilight Thorn's head.

Now encased in ice, the Nobody stopped moving its tentacles, the guys nodding at each other before going to strike out with Tabitha for the final blow. "Get out of here." Tabitha said, aiming her Keyblade straight at the head. "Magic Bullet: Darkga!" A single, large magic bullet flew at the Nobody, colliding with the frozen head and, after blasting the ice into nothing but glittering dust as the Neo Twilight Thorn fell backwards to the ground, fading into the void where it came from. Elliot put an arm over her shoulders. "That's my girl. Beautiful _and_ deadly."

Tabitha smiled, panting lightly. "Thanks, El. That took it out of me, though. I don't know how much longer I can fight before I don't have anymore strength."

"We'll be good. Hold yourself back when we help the other girls with the obviously harder battle, ya." Luka said, pointing at where Faith, Shiryl, Searra and Melise were fighting the Neo Trinity Armor, which had separated into its three segments and was blasting lasers everywhere.

"There's still a tough one alive?" Tabitha groaned. "Riku was right, this battle is our hardest fight yet. And if things are only going to get harder from here on out.."

"I know. But we'll get through it. Looks like Nick's having the most trouble, though." Elliot motioned toward Nick and the giant Vanitas-Owl.

"Be strong, big brother," Tabitha said. "If anyone can take that asshat out, it's you."

 _ **~KH:tTW~**_

With Nick, the young Keyblader jumped to avoid another Keyblade Arrow, and another as Vanitas-Owl kept us his assault, trying to wear Nick down to almost no strength. _Be strong, big brother,_ Nick heard Tabitha's voice in his head as she prayed to his strength. _If anyone can take that asshat out, it's you._ Smirking, Nick laughed. "Thanks, sis. Alright, let's go." An aura of golden light appeared around him as suddenly the Soulfinder was in his other hand.

Another Keyblade Arrow sped towards him, and Nick deflected it with both Keyblades he had in hand. Vanitas-Owl sneered at him as his voice boomed. "What is this? Found some new strength within you, brat?"

"Nothing new, actually. Haven't you heard? My friends are my power." Nick rushed forward to attack the giant.

 _ **~KH:tTW~**_

Melise looked over at Nick. "He won't stop fighting. And neither will we." Suddenly, all seven other wielders began glowing with the same golden aura. Melise was aware of new weight in her hands and, as she looked down saw a new Keyblade she hadn't even seen before in her hands, but she knew it's name. _Pathfinder._ It had a guard shaped like bones, a long blade resembling a flute and teeth shaped like three small tomahawk blades. Looking at the others, only Faith, herself and Tabitha had second Keyblades. "Tabby, Faith!"

"What?" Shouted Faith, jumping out of the way of the giant laser the Neo Trinity Armor's head and arms had blazing between them.

"Together, the three of us. It's time to end this fight." Nodding, the three girls jumped away from the others they were fighting with to meet up with Melise. "You guys ready?"

"Let's do this." Tabitha nodded, standing beside Melise as Faith got on her other side.

"I'm ready for anything."

"Alright. Follow my lead. Trinity Onslaught!" The aura around the trio began glowing even brighter as they all rushed forward, unleashing multiple attacks on each segment of the Armor as they reached them. Already worn down somewhat, the arm segment disappeared in a flash of light, Melise throwing one of her weapons toward Faith, who was blocking a volley of laser fire from the head segment. The legs were quickly brought down by Shiryl and Tabitha, allowing Tabitha to throw her own second Keyblade at the giant enemy's head. Faith was able to escape the lasers and jumped up high, tossing her second Keyblade, which she recognized as her mother's from the stories and drawings Lightning had shown a young Faith. "Fall back into the void where you all belong." She called as all three Keyblades collided with the head, one final flash of light signaling the Neo Trinity Armor's departure.

As the three landed, not fazed by the drain of power they should have been feeling, the others all ran up to them, smiling. "That was great teamwork," Shiryl said, clapping. "Especially from you, Faith. Even with that breakdown with your dad, you still seemed like a lone wolf."

Faith laughed, taking a step towards Shiryl to keep herself standing. "Thanks. I have visions, remember? I already saw us all together fighting. I can tolerate working with you even when I don't really know you all just yet."

"But is _that_ the reason _you_ keep staring at me whenever you get a chance?" She whispered, causing Faith to stop in her tracks. "Tell me later, we have more important things to worry about."

"Yeah, like fearless meltdown over there with the giant Keyblade Arrow tossing owl." Faith pointed out, looking at the battle.

"Hey, Nick may be headstrong when it comes to fighting, and maybe none of us will ever really know why. But, he's _my_ man, so I have to help."

"We're all going to help him, Melise. None of us are heartless. Let's go." Tabitha said, rallying the troops to start walking towards the area where Nick and Vanitas were still going at it.

 _ **~KH:tTW~**_

Nick chuckled, seeing the others having finished off the other giants. "See, Vanitas? We make each other stronger, and capable of doing so much more than you and your precious fucking _Master Xehanort_ are, even with all the Darkness you may control."

"Those are good last words, but I told you. You're not leaving battle with me alive, again."

Vanitas-Owl threw forward both of his wings, a seemingly endless volley of Keyblade Arrows rocketing towards Nick faster than he could send up a Protect spell.

"Protega!" Yelled Shiryl, her aura flaring. "Curaja!" Nick was surrounded by first the fastest Protect spell he had ever seen, then he was suddenly fully cured, his fatigue going away.

"Thanks, Shiryl! I need everyone to give me a little bit of their energy. I can do another Drive, but only momentarily. Need a distraction, though, or something to contain Rowlet." He pointed at Vanitas-Owl, but none of the others really understood what he was talking about.

"I got this," Melise said, stepping forward and taking a deep breath. "Metaja!" Two giant slabs of metal sprung from the ground and slammed together around Vanitas-Owl. The others from the Twilight gang looked at her in shock. Melise had never used such a high-level spell before, not even of her most-used spell. "What? Let's go we had a plan, right?" Nodding, everyone stood with their Keyblades pointed toward Nick. The still-present auras flared and beams from all seven other Keyblades shot to Nick, making contact with Nick's own weapon.

There was a flash and suddenly Nick's Keyblade had morphed. It now had some extra length and seemed to be pieced together from all the others' Keyblades, proven otherwise by the keychain. It was now a stained glass pendant with little sections all somehow- he guessed- represented each of them. Kneeling, Nick held one arm back, holding the Keyblade with both hands while aiming it at the metal-encased Vanitas-Owl. "Bring it off, Melise."

Complying, Melise separated the metal away from Vanitas, who shook his body. Then he saw the Keyblade in Nick's hand. "That trick.. It's impossible.."

"Gotta be possible. It's aimed straight at your head. Now, fade the fuck to black, already. Holy Meteor Shot!"

Elliot turned to the others. "Does he have enough energy to even pull that off? The books in the library could have been off."

"He decided to take the chance, Elliot," Shiryl brought up. "If he strains himself too much, he may fall into a coma, he may not. We won't know until this is over, but Nick believed that something risky like this was the best way to deal with the loose cannon nature Vanitas has. And if he does go into a coma, then I'll be there to help him heal, and so will every one of us. None of us are dying here." Nods came from the group and watched as a red and black meteor pulsing with Light energy was shot from the end of the Keyblade, knocking Nick back a couple of feet.

The meteor flew at Vanitas-Owl, colliding with his head. Without even a scream, the group of Keyblade Wielders watched as Vanitas' giant form was sucked into the meteor, following by it's immediate implosion. When the flash of light faded, they saw they had won. Nick tried to stand up, but instead fell backwards. Before his body hit the floor, however, Nick was pulled into a Corridor of Darkness. "Nick!" Melise screamed.

"It's alright. Go, now. The journey is only beginning. The battles will be, much harder from now on, so be ready," They all saw Riku as he appeared from his own Corridor. "Now, to your ship. I will contact you when it is safe."

Nodding, the others turned to run. Faith stopped. "Be safe, dad. We still need to talk."

Riku smiled at the girl. "Of course. Go to your mother's homeworld. Find your Aunt Serah. She'll keep you all safe. The _Vanguard_ knows the way." Nodding, Faith hurried to catch up to the others as Riku walked into another Corridor.

 _ **Radiant Garden Castle..**_

Xehanort, having felt Vanitas' presence vanish from existence, slammed his fist down on the armrest of his throne. "Damn it all! Those brats are more trouble than they're worth. Xemnas! Ansem!" Immediately, the two in question appeared.

"Yes, my liege." Ansem said.

"Those young Keyblade Wielders are causing everything to go to hell. Find them, and bring them back to me _alive_. I want them to know not to mess with the Dark Army any longer."

"Yes, Master Xehanort. Right away." Xemnas said, creating a Corridor to go on his way as Ansem did the same.

 _ **Vanguard..**_

Melise entered what was used as a medical bay and found Nick laying on the bed, his breathing steady but the monitors saying he wasn't responsive. Sitting down next to him, Melise took out some scrap metal and reformed them, placing a new figure on the bedside table, a Chocobo chick, the meaning lost on Elliot and Tabitha, who had also come into the room to check on Nick. "Be strong, Nicky. Come back to me. Come back to _us_." Melise whispered, unheard by the other two as she left the room to calm her mind.

 **Chapter Four End**

 _ **Next Time..**_

 _"You look just like Claire."_

 _"It's been days. Why hasn't he woken up, yet?"_

 _"Things are changing too quickly."_

 _"The reason why I've been staring at you so often.."_

 _"I told you not to jinx us, Melise!"_

 _"How long was I out?"_

 _"There's something you've been hesitant to tell any of us, so what is it?"_

 _"Aunt Serah!"_

 _"Storm, you have to go with them. You're father would have wanted you to."_

 _-A/N: I had to put Rowlet. I had it in my head for days that Vanitas's spirit animal was an owl for days. I have no idea why, it just seemed that Vanitas should have a badass form and I couldn't think who else to possibly give an owl to, so that's how that happened. I, personally, liked the length of this chapter and how long the actual battle was. But, anyway, the first 'arc' is about wrapped up. And I'm still thinking whether or not I want more than the eight Wielders, so if anyone has any thoughts about it, please tell me. I'm open to any criticism, just know that although I've been banging this story out like it's nothing, I'm still rusty with my writing so if nothing else go a bit easy on me. Flurry of Freezing Flames, signing off for the night._


	7. Rush Family Heritage

_**Chapter Five**_

 _Rush Family Heritage_

 _ **Five Days Later,**_ **Vanguard..**

Tabitha looked ready to kill. "It's been five days. When is he going to wake up? Doesn't my idiot brother know he's worrying us all to death?"

Elliot put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. "Don't worry, Tabby. He'll wake up soon. The battle with Vanitas took it's toll on _all_ of us. Nick just got the most backlash, that's all. His body is probably just about ready to bring him back out. Any day now, I know it. Were you going to check on him?" He asked.

Tabitha smiled, but shook her head. "No, checking on Melise. She won't leave his side.. Listen." As they approached the door to Nick's room- where they had moved him soon after getting back onto the ship from Radiant Garden- they heard a voice singing.

 _"You're giving me.. Too many things.. Lately. You're all I need, oh no.. You smiled at me, and said. The daily things, like this and that and what. That keep us all busy.. Are confusing me.. That's when you came to me, and said._ " As Elliot and Tabitha walked up to the door, they peeked in and saw Melise sitting there, singing. " _Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father? When we were older you'll understand what I meant when I said no. I don't think life is quite that simple. When you walk away, you don't hear me say: Baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all, nothing's like before._ " The couple saw tears in her eyes and her hand subconsciously rubbing her stomach.

Tabitha knocked on the door, bringing Melise to realize they were there. "That was beautiful, Melise. Where the hell did you learn to sing like that?"

"Chorus back in school when we were little. I only ever sang that song for Nick, he's the only one I sound flawless on it around. Anyone else and I always mess up." She put one hand behind her head and giggled.

"Well, I'm sure he loved it. He hears everything, the issue is his brain isn't responding to the outside stimuli right now. And day now, my lug of a brother will wake up and we'll be on our way."

Melise nodded, looking back at him and the now two Chocobo figures on his bedside table, the chick and now a domesticated type. "Yeah, I know. I just want him back now, it's been almost a week since Radiant Garden. Things are changing too quickly."

Nodding, the other two gave their friend a hug and took her out for a while. Melise just needed to calm down, and what better way than surround yourself with friends?

Meanwhile, Faith was laying sideways on her bed, her legs propped up on the wall and head slightly hanging off the edge of the bed. A knock sounded, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Come in." She bent her head to get a better look at the door and saw Shiryl enter. "Oh, hey." She greeted, staying in the position she was in.

Shiryl was taken aback by Faith's appearance. The older girl had short shorts on her long legs and a tank top that offered Shiryl a view of _everything_. She didn't hesitate to answer, however. "I came to get answers for whatever this issue is between you and I." She said matter-of-factly, her hands moving to her hips.

Faith just laughed. "Right, right. But why don't you sit down? Knowing the future, even the little details can be jarring." She patted the bed next to her, which Shiryl hesitantly took. "Alright, look. I've figured out that if I _show_ someone what I see that makes me seem.. uncomfortable with them instead of just telling them, it usually helps them trust me. Not that I had many friends on Raidiant Garden, but that's a totally different story."

Shiryl looked down at Faith before the older girl flipped herself upright, sitting indian-style. "Alright, so what's the big deal with _me_? It's really getting on my nerves, honestly." _And I've had thoughts that don't I don't know what to do with._ Shiryl thought to herself.

"I get it, I do. So," Faith took a breath, putting her hand on Shiryl's shoulder. "The reason I keep staring at you so often is.. well, you'll see." Closing her eyes, suddenly both teenagers were in total darkness. "Give it a second, my mind can only form thoughts and scenarios so fast."

"We're in your mind?" Shiryl asked, confused as to why it seemed just a big blank space.

"A part of it. I _think_ it's where the visions actually come from. Alright, brace yourself, this one hit me pretty hard the first time I saw it."

"You've seen this particular vision more than once?"

"No. After I originally see something, I can see it again whenever I like, to make sure things have stayed the same. I've had two visions that have changed after the fact, but those aren't important, because the worse vision became much better five nights ago."

Shiryl stayed quiet, seeing that _that_ particular vision had really scared the older girl. Suddenly, the scene shifted.

 _Faith stood at the end of a small dock, her arms wrapped around her body as a set of arms wrapped themselves around her from behind. "You know, you don't to deal with the nightmares alone anymore, Faith. I'm here for you, now." And Shiryl's face came into view, kissing Faith's cheek._

 _Faith smiled. "Thanks, 'Ryl. I can't believe we're still alive, honestly. Radiant Garden could have made short work of all of us."_

 _"It could have, but we all have each other, and that strength in numbers is what keeps us stronger than Xehanort and his Dark Army."_

 _Faith turned her head and nodded. "Yeah, I know that now. I still wish Nick hadn't gone into that coma. It's been two weeks, and Melise's behavior is beginning to worry me."_

 _"Me too. But she'll be fine. She's much stronger now then she was when we were kids. Falling into Darkness may not have seemed like a good thing, but now she's at least speaking her mind more. She used to be the totally shy one."_

 _"I guess," Faith had leaned in closer to Shiryl's face. "Thank you. For believing me that day."_

 _"Come on. Seeing the pier when we landed? It was obvious. And, those feelings wouldn't have been revealed if I hadn't gone looking for you." Shiryl finished closing the distance, kissing Faith full on the lips._

 _The kiss was interrupted, however, when the couple heard Melise's voice calling to them from the NORA house down the beach. "Guys! Nick's awake!" With that, the two girls rushed to go make sure Nick was really awake._

The vision ended as suddenly as it started, and Shiryl found herself staring at Faith, her eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. "Really? I expected a witty retort." Faith pouted cutely.

"D-don't do that." Shiryl stammered, realizing what she had thought was just an uncomfortable string of thoughts was actually a plausible thing. "I won't lie, it's a lot to really take in."

"Yeah, relationship reveals do that. I've gone over that vision so many times, but nothing ever changes. Us, whatever we really have in just over another week together, it's real. And I'm not gonna lie, it scares the shit out of me."

Elsewhere on the _Vanguard_ , Luka and Searra were reading in the library. "This is pretty interesting." Luka said, looking at a now expanded journal for Spira. "It says here that other than Spira, there was another planet of cultures similar to that of Radiant Garden and Spira. It was called Nova Crystalis, and it blinked out of existence when the Dark Army first started taking over. Supposedly, the ruling deities combined their powers and teleported Nova Crystalis to a place far away enough that Xehanort could not go looking."

Searra nodded, laying across one of the couches. "Maybe it's where Master Riku told Faith to bring us. He said it was her mother's homeworld, and all the data we have on Lightning literally stated that she came from a hidden world."

"Good point." Luka said, leaning back. "So, what do you think Melise is hiding from everyone?"

"You too? Luka, please, I'm not having the debate _again_ over whether Melise is pregnant, dying from something we don't know about or if she might go back to the Darkness if Nick doesn't pull through."

"Those were the choices? I'm leaning more toward the pregnancy thing, only because I come from a world that has chocobo running around. And, I was told she always makes Nick little figures out of metal, explaining why her spell near the end of the Radiant Garden battle was so strong."

"Alright, I see your point, but I'm still not in this debate. It's below us as friends to talk like that behind their backs." Luka smiled, defeated and nodded.

"Alright, I'll stay out of it, ya." He gave the Atlantica native a quick peck on the cheek.

 _ **Nine Days Later, New Bodhum, Nova Crystalis..**_

Shiryl looked at the pier she recognized from Faith's confessional vision and then at the girl herself. Smiling, Faith winked and blew her a kiss, causing Shiryl to turn away for a second before turning back to her and sticking her tongue out at her. "You're not getting to me that easily, Faith."

"It's a matter of time, Shiryl. Nothing's changed." Faith grinned like a fox.

Shiryl huffed and turned back to the beach as the ship landed at the water's edge. An older woman with light pink hair, a blonde bouncer-type and a teenaged boy with blonde and pink-streaked hair, similar to Faith. Faith lead the group out of the ship, but when the woman saw her, she covered her mouth in a gasp. "You look just like Claire." She said.

Faith beamed, she knew exactly who this woman was. "Aunt Serah! Mom always told me about you, and how much she always wished to bring me here to see you."

"Your mother was a good woman," The bouncer said. "If she's _Aunt_ Serah to you, then I would be your uncle Snow. And this one here is our son, Storm. But, what is your name, daughter of Lightning?"

"Faith Farron. These are my friends, the other Keyblade wielders. My father, Master Riku, told me to come here and hide out while our leader is recovering," Faith turned to each other teen in turn. "That's Elliot Daimon. Next to him is Luka and then Searra. This is Shiryl Kimbala, and that's Tabitha Rush. Her brother Nick is our leader, but he's currently in a coma and we need to move him off the ship immediately. And with him is Melise Palamese, she hasn't left his side."

Snow eyed Tabitha. "Your last name is Rush?" Tabitha nodded. "Any relation to Jeannette Rush?"

Tabitha tilted her head. "You knew my mom?"

"Of course. She went to school with some of us back when we were little. Me, Lightning and a couple others living here in New Bodhum. This is where your mother hailed from, and I think I know why you and your brother knew nothing about it."

"Really? Like what?" Tabitha crossed her arms.

"Like the fact she was also known as Jeannette Caelum, rumored mistress to Noctis, the formerly last-in-line for the Nova Crystalis throne."

"Alright, everyone, let's go inside and see what we can do for your friend. We can finish this conversation _later_ , Snow." Serah glared at her husband, who aptly shut up. "It's not always safe outside these days, especially when talking about the former rulers." Nodding, the group went to retrieve Nick, bringing him to Faith's aunt's house.

By the next day, Serah had determined that Nick was absolutely fine and close to waking up, to which the whole group of teenagers could see how happy the news made Melise. Especially when, that morning, she had sang in front of everyone in the house, making her old friends smile. But, Elliot ruined her mood later.

"Hey, Melise?" He had asked, looking at Nick's girlfriend.

"Yeah, El? What's up?" Melise answered.

"I've just been thinking about something. Well, a few things that all sort of begin adding up in ways that I'd rather not assume. Now, there's something you've been hesitant to even _remotely_ mention with all of us. And I thought Nick even said that our family doesn't keep secrets. So, what is it? What's this big secret we _know_ you're hiding?"

Melise's face fell into a depressed grimace. "I'm not ready yet. Not until Nick wakes up. _Then_ everyone will know. Not before then." She turned to go back to watching over Nick before turning back. "You know, you're pretty inconsiderate sometimes, Elliot."

"I'm sorry, Melise. We all just worry about you. All you've done these two weeks since Radiant Garden is sit next to Nick. You should at least go read something or take out a monster now and then. That's all, just your friends- your _family_ \- keeping you stable."

Melise sighed as she noticed Faith left the house to get away from the drama- and probably her own thoughts- soon followed by Shiryl. "I know, Elliot. Thank you, for worrying."

"It's what I'm here for, as much as I stay out of your business." Elliot laughed as he went to prepare for his day.

Melise walked into the little guest room where Nick was still unconscious. Pulling a chair up to the bed next to him, she sat and sighed. "Two weeks, Nicky. I hope, whatever is going on in that head of yours, it's almost finished. I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to be up and about again." She said, leaning back in the chair.

 _ **Inside Nick's Mind..**_

 _Alright, seriously,_ Nick thought to himself. _I've been stuck in this limbo for a long time now. No sleep, just empty space. What am I supposed to do trapped in my own head? Is this punishment for trying to use too much power by myself back in Radiant Garden?_

 _**Finally, he sees the point..**_ Said a voice Nick didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" Nick called out into the darkness around him.

 _ **No one you need worry about.. But, don't you realize what's going on outside your head?**_

 __"Uh, yeah.. If I did, I'd probably be able to just wake up." Nick was getting pretty annoyed by now.

 _ **Well, have you actually**_ **tried** ** _to wake up?_** The voice asked mockingly.

"Wow, sarcasm. Screw you, just let me out of here." Nick was one split decision away from losing control of his anger.

 _ **Not yet. You need to learn something right now, Nick Rush. You are**_ **not** ** _invincible. Powerful, yes immensely so, but not invincible. There is more at stake in this war_ now _then there was when you all left Twilight Town. Things are changing too quickly, too much. Taking Vanitas down was a big thing, but it only_ just _earned you a second chance to finish this war. Learn to reign in what you know until you're ready. Otherwise, the next time you overexert yourself into a coma, you won't be waking up._**

 __"Wait, so I was put into a coma to teach me not to use my powers to their fullest extent too early? Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with this education system?"

 _ **Shut it and just heed this warning. So much has changed since the start of this journey, it's getting harder and harder to see any outcome past the next several days! So you better get it together, and not just for your sake. You have big news coming your way."**_ And before Nick could retort, he was flung out of the empty-space that represented his own mind.

Melise shrieked when she heard a loud gasp from behind her, but it turned to a gleeful squeal as she saw it was because Nick was awake, sitting up and looking around in confusion. "Wait a minute.. Where am I? How long was I out?" He lost his breath as Melise barreled into him in a tight hug.

"You're awake. Thank all that is holy that you woke up. I've been so worried." Melise sniffed, starting to cry into Nick's shoulder.

The slightly taller boy kissed Melise's forehead. "It's alright, Mel, I'm alright. Where are we?" He repeated. "How long was I out?"

"You were out two weeks. We're on Nova Crystalis, the Lost World according to the Dark Army. They have no idea where we are."

"Good. Gives us time to regroup, then." Nick started moving, only to feel horrible pain in his chest, making him grab the edge of the bedside table. Raising his eyes to a concerned Melise, he noticed the two figurine Chocobo. "These are cute. Why isn't the adult a Wildwoods like the Keychain?"

"Because that one's me, silly. I always thought I was more.. domestic.. than you were."

"Oh really? Come here then." He said, motioning for her to go to him.

Melise rolled her eyes and grabbed Nick's hand. When she pulled to get him upright, he pushed himself into her arms again, this time kissing her lips. "Two weeks, huh? No one's killed each other yet?"

"Nope. I'll go tell everyone you're awake. Faith's aunt Serah and uncle Snow will help you out in the next room. They have some food prepared for you already." Nodding, Nick let Melise go and gather the others.

 _ **New Bodhum Piers..**_

Shiryl and Faith's mouths had just met in their first official kiss when they heard Melise's voice calling out from Faith's aunt's house. "Nick's awake! Team meeting in NORA House!" Breaking apart quickly, they both sighed and, Shiryl playfully pushing Faith, the two began racing each other back to NORA House.

Down the beach, Luka and Searra, currently with her mermaid tail out as she swam in the shallows, got up just as quickly as they heard the news. Even further down the beach, Tabitha and Elliot heard as they sat on top of a few rocks. Tabitha smirked and disappeared when a Corridor of Darkness swallowed her up from underneath. The others heard Elliot shout out Tabitha's name as he hurried to the team's temporary base of operations.

Tabitha entered into the room in front of Nick, hugging him. "I should kill you for worrying us all so much."

Nick chuckled. "Hey, I'm just happy that I've been out for two weeks and none of you have killed each other yet."

"True, but wait until Shiryl comes back. Now _that_ was a surprise." Nick twisted his face int a mask of confusion as Luka and Searra entered the house, followed by Shiryl and Faith who, both laughing, fell to the floor with Shiryl practically straddling Faith.

Nick chuckled again, shaking his head. "It's about time you figured it out, Shiryl."

Shiryl froze at Nick's voice, realizing her and Faith had just revealed their relationship to everyone in the room. "N-nick? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is it's about time you really figured out you were lesbian. I mean, it was obvious to me back home and _I'm_ the oblivious one."

Shiryl just stared at him in shock. "And you never thought to _tell_ me about it? What kind of friend are you?"

"The kind who apparently fucked up when it came to our first big battle. Now, other than those two being together, what have I missed?"

"Nothing much," Elliot said, entering the room. "Although Melise has been acting distant from the rest of us lately, and she told me no one would know why until you were awake. You probably saw the two new figurines she made while you were unconscious."

"Yes, I did." He looked at Melise, who shifted uncomfortably. "When she wants to tell me she will. I trust her not to be in any form of trouble that could bring the Dark Army to our doorstep. Anything else? I feel something else hasn't been said."

"One thing. Whether it's big or small, I still can't be too sure." Tabitha said, crossing her arms. "You remember how we didn't have a father growing up, but mom always told us our father was a prince whose kingdom rebelled against him after his father had been executed?"

"Yeah, I remember. But, what does that have to do with us? Or this journey?" Nick asked, confused.

"Well, our father, according to Faith's family here who knew mom, was a prince named Noctis."

Nick's eyes shot up to his sister. "The Noctis Guard.."

"What's the Noctis Guard?" Tabitha asked her brother.

"It all makes sense. The Noctis Guard keyblade came to me because it's a _part_ of me. Probably to you too, Tabby. It also confirms why I _knew_ the Noctis Guard without ever seeing it. And Vanitas must have meant that he was the one who saw our father dead and sent the Noctis Guard into what he thought was oblivion. _Things are changing too much, too often_." He said, repeating over what the voice kept telling him in his mind.

"Never mind all that. What happened to _you_? We've all been so worried." Shiryl said, hands on her hips.

"I was pulled into my own mind, I think. It was punishment for taking on too much power and responsibility by myself in Radiant Garden. At least, that's what whoever the voice that was there to keep me company belonged to told me. It knew my full name, and it mentioned something about there being more at stake now _after_ we took care of Vanitas than there was before the battle."

"That's right. More is at stake now, including the long-lost heirs to the Caelum throne here on Nova Crystalis. When Noctis, your father died, that was when the deities of the world moved the world, because something no one knew about the prophecy that Xehanort held so close our entire fight with him," Suddenly, Riku's voice sounded, but the Keyblade Master wasn't there. "Sorry, it's not safe to come to that world myself until Xehanort is gone. I did some digging after watching the battle with Vanitas.

"First off, Nick's guardian Keyblade, the Noctis Guard, is something of an heirloom from Nova Crystalis, more specifically the country the Caelum's called home. If you apply yourself, Nick, you have powers similar to the Noctis Guard, and with more weapons if you so chose. Tabitha, we don't know what your latent abilities are as far as your heritage. But, Back to the prophecy. Xehanort always said that the only threat to him was the royal family of Nova Crystalis, lead by the rogue prince Noctis. When Noctis fell, no one knew he had even had a lover, or children able to carry on the Caelum legacy.

"When Sora and I fought Xehanort at the final battle, and Noctis came to help, we thought we could win because of the knowledge Xehanort was afraid of Noctis. But, that wasn't the case. Vanitas showed up and left Noctis for dead, his Keyblade falling seemingly into oblivion. When I had retreated, I took Noctis' body and buried him on the world that final battle occurred. He wasn't fully dead, however. Before he passed, he told me to protect the Light, and also make sure his family was ready when Xehanort came for them again." Riku's voice stopped, choking up from thinking of his fallen comrade. "I never thought he would mean his own _children_. I hate putting this burden on any of you, especially my own daughter, but me and Sora were younger than you all when our journey began. All I can say is that you must stick to each other like glue, all eight of you and any more Keybearers that you find. This battle will need every set of hands we can get, and if my thinking is correct, then Nick and Tabitha have much bigger roles to play in the grand scheme. I must go, Xehanort will know I'm communicating with you all. Stay safe."

"Dad, please! Why can't you just stay with us?" Faith called out, tears forming in her eyes again.

She heard Riku chuckle. "I'm always a thought away, my dear Faith. It would paint such a target on you if I was to travel with you. Your mother would be reincarnated _just_ to kill me over that. If you ever need to talk to someone other than your girlfriend, feel free to ask. I'll always be listening. And, if you do need me, than I'll be there in a second."

Faith sniffed, but nodded. "Alright. Thank you, father, for everything."

Faith swore she could see a shadow of Riku's smile as she- along with the other Keybearers- felt his presence disappear from the air around them. Everyone gained their composure about the situation and all eyes turned to Nick. "Too much to go through quickly. We stay a few more days here, then we move on to wherever we're needed. Understood, team?" While everyone nodded, Elliot looked at Melise, who glared back and nodded, mouthing 'I'll tell him first.'

Later that night, Faith and Shiryl sat on the beach, Shiryl leaning back in Faith's arms. Faith stroked Shiryl's hair. "You okay?" She asked.

Shiryl sighed. "I don't really know. I mean, you'd think I'd be scared, even a little, that things are going to be more difficult and then there's the fact your father is one of the only Keyblade Masters alive. Oh, and can't forget the new revelation that Nick and Tabitha are actually royalty. I don't know what to think is real anymore. Or what's supposed to be easy."

Faith giggled, shaking her head. "Just because Nick and Tabitha are royalty, is that going to stop you from treating them like the friends they've always been to you?" Shiryl shook her head no. "If my father had something against me dating another girl, he would have told me, as distant as he has been my whole life. And so what if things are more difficult every day? That's why we have a team to help us all out if any of us are having trouble. Am I right?"

"Yes, Faith, you're right. I'm sorry, it's just.. I feel everyone else is getting more powerful while I stay at the same level I've been for weeks."

"That's not true. If you haven't gotten more powerful, than why was Radiant Garden such an easy fight? We _all_ fought. Before that night, when I first really met you all, I didn't even want to leave my home. I was comfortable, but that's how life is. No matter how comfortable you get, something will always come along and uproot your life. _You_ were my reason to leave. I'm not going anywhere, even if I have to beat you up to show you that."

Shiryl laughed. "Is that a challenge?"

"Not a serious one. Maybe a spar tomorrow, aunt Serah will wonder where we've went if we disappear from the beach."

Elsewhere, Luka, Elliot, Searra and Tabitha had a small fire going, Elliot poking the flames causing sparks to fly out towards them all. "Elliot, damn it stop! Someone's going to get burned because of your stupidity." Tabitha shouted, hitting her boyfriend with her own stick.

"Ow, jeez! I'm just keeping the fire going. You know I like seeing the sparks."

Luka and Searra laughed. "Lighten up, Tabby. Is something from earlier still bothering you?" Searra asked.

"Ya, 'cuz we're here to talk if you need to." Luka added.

"No!" Tabitha said, then sighed. "Maybe.. Alright, yes! Everything I've learned about mine and Nick's family? That's a lot to take in, especially because the five of us who first left Twilight Town knew nothing about the background of the two previous Keyblade Wars, and now we're going through a third. And, somehow, me and Nick are actually Keyblade Wielders by birth like Faith is, but before that day we left home all we knew was that we were chosen.

"It's.. scary, honestly. Like, what if that means, with us having a bigger role in this fight, that either me or Nick don't.. What if either of us don't make it past this? There's _always_ sacrifice in war, and I don't want to lose anyone. Being lost in the Darkness, my only plan was to keep myself safe. And now, I promised myself to stay and keep the others safe. I just don't want to die, is that so bad?" She asked, pouting.

Elliot smiled. "No, it's not. But, if someone has to die for us to ensure the safety of the worlds, then we have to deal with that issue when we come to it. For now, we just play it by ear like we have been. I just hope that whatever Melise has hidden, it doesn't make everything even harder for us. Vanitas was one thing, but there are still two Guards and a lot more Generals in the Dark Army. If something happens to come between any part of this team, it could very well destroy us.

Nick and Melise were lying on Nick's bed in the NORA House, Nick stroking Melise's hair. "Is it true? About you hiding something from the rest of the team?"

Melise looked into Nick's eyes. "Yeah, there is. But, I've only been keeping it secret because it's _our_ issue to work with, not theirs."

"Alright, but now _I'm_ asking, Melise. What's wrong that you won't even tell your closest friends?"

Suddenly, a memory of Nick and Tabitha's mother from when they were all little came to the front of Nick's mind. _"Life is hard, and good pe_ _o_ _ple have to sometimes make hard, horrible decisions._ _Your father was a great man, but his pride would not let a kingdom's fall stop him from fighting the true evil in these worlds._ _The good thing about his passing is that it ensured_ you _would live. Our family will always find a way to survive, even if it makes life harder for us."_ As Nick shook his mothers' words from his head, Melise sighed and nodded.

"Alright, here goes," Melise held her stomach gently, not meeting Nick's eyes. "I.. I think I'm pregnant."

 _You have big news coming.._ Remembering the voice from his last moments in the two week coma was all Nick could think of as he just looked at Melise with wide eyes.

 **Chapter Five End**

 _ **Next Time**_

 _"How can you be sure?"_

 _"We can't find the world's location, but they're on Nova Crystalis."_

 _"I'm going to be an aunt? We're only sixteen!"_

 _"Life affects some more than others, but everything happens for a reason."_

 _"Someone done fucked up this time."_

 _"Storm, go with them. They need you more than any of us here at home."_

 _"To be honest, Faith? I think I want to have a baby too."_

 _"We're all separating into micro-groups, and that's what everyone has told us_ not _to do."_

 _"No one's going to stop me from keeping this.."_

 _ **A/N:** So yeah, that happened and originally it was supposed to happen much later. But, with the whole coma thing, I figured more drama was needed. And yes, Nova Crystalis isn't done and Storm's father is alive, so that one line in the 'Next Time' segment from last chapter was thrown out. I was trying to put the jinx line in, but without any enemies showing up I couldn't put it in, so maybe next chapter if the team happens to be around Nova Crystalis for a bit, which was already stated here. Until next chapter, Flurry of Freezing Flames, out._


	8. Plans AKA Eidolons

_**A/N.5:** Don't mind the changes in dialogue for the previously segment. It's only to get the lines across without needing to go through several paragraphs. Please, enjoy. I've been having a blast writing this story._

 _ **Chapter Six**_

 _The New Plans_

 _ **Previously, on Kingdom Hearts: the Third War..**_

 _"How long was I out?"_

 _"Two weeks, we were all worried sick about you."_

 _"What have you been hiding from everyone these last few days, Melise?"_

 _"I.. I think I'm pregnant."_

 _Our family will always find a way to survive, even if it makes life harder for us._

 _ **~KH:tTW~**_

Nick continued staring at Melise, the voice in his head and the memory of his mother's words making his ears ring as he lost focus on the world around him. Seeing Melise calling his name multiple times, he refocused. "How can you be sure?"

"Because, as soon as we got back onto the _Vanguard_ on Radiant Garden, all I did was sit at your side the entire two weeks you were unconscious. That first day, after a couple of hours, I threw up. I thought it was just stress from seeing you almost die, but then right afterward, I made the chick figurine. I didn't even know what I was doing, I just closed my hands and made it. I had no idea why. Then I kept getting sick, not for too long but often enough to set an alarm off in my body.

"I read somewhere that being out in the worlds actually warps time for a person. I calculated by what that book had said that all of us from Twilight Town have actually grown two years older, so we're all eighteen now, even though we barely left home a month and a half ago. It has to do with the Darkness overtaking everything, I think, I'm not completely sure if it's true. I mean, I don't _feel_ older. But, are you unhappy about this, Nick? I've been scared to tell anyone because I didn't know how you would react." Melise looked down, scared to see Nick's face.

Nick laughed, however. "Melise, look at me hun." She looked at him. "I'm beyond happy about us having a child. Yeah, we're pretty young even if time and space isn't warping around us from traveling in the _Vanguard_ so often, but we'll make everything work."

Smiling, Melise hugged Nick and closed her eyes, sighing at the confirmation that Nick was happy with what had happened.

 _ **The Next Morning..**_

Nick walked out of his room to find everyone present, eating breakfast. Along with Elliot, Melise, Tabitha, Searra, Shiryl, Faith and Luka, Faith's aunt Serah, her husband Snow, their quiet son Storm and a few others Nick didn't know all stopped talking as they grinned at the formerly-comatose team leader. "Again, thank whatever gods kept you alive, man." Elliot said. "I swear, another couple days and we were going to lose hope."

"Fuck off, El." Nick cursed, then looked at Faith's aunt. "Sorry, Serah, he just gets to us like that."

"It's alright. I can see he's just like a younger Snow, here. He used to be a pretty stupid guy." Everyone else laughed other than Snow, who put a hand through his long blonde hair.

"So, now that my dear brother is awake," Tabitha said, looking at Melise, whose eyes couldn't meet her friends' own. "What, dear Melise, is such a big hush hush secret?"

"Stop antagonizing her. She was nervous enough to tell me," Nick said, sighing. "But, if you're all that nosy about it, then here's the big secret: We don't know without a doubt as of yet, but Melise thinks she may be pregnant." Suddenly, everyone turned back to Melise, who visibly shrank in her chair.

"Seriously?" Tabitha asked. "I'm going to be an aunt? But we're so young! We're only sixteen, guys."

"Not really. Not anymore," Elliot said. "Something about traveling in the _Vanguard_ has the side-effect of bending time around us. We may think we're still sixteen, but with the last month or so traveling around the worlds, we've all gotten older, mentally _and_ physically. I'd say Nick and Tabitha, being the oldest out of the original five, are probably closer to nineteen now. Faith is about there too, actually, being seventeen when we first found her. Then me, Shiryl and Melise would all be closer to eighteen then nineteen.

"From what the manual for the _Vanguard_ told me, time bending around us isn't going to happen forever, it's more of a way for fledgling Keyblade wielders to learn and grow within the confines of the ship at an accelerated pace, to ensure they were ready. I noticed it more when I was training before we hit Radiant Garden. Usually, you all know I have a problem casting high-level offensive magic," The rest of the group nodded, seeing that Elliot's spells were noticeably weaker than the rest, but not by much. "Well, in training I wound up able to perform a Firaga spell without even really draining my reserves. So I tested it out, and I'm a lot stronger than before we left Twilight Town. It could also explain why Melise's Metaja spell was able to completely hold Vanitas, instead of only stunning him which was the desired effect."

"So, what? All of us are not only older, but more powerful just because we fly around in the Gummi ship?" Tabitha asked to Elliot's answering nod. "Physics sucks sometimes. I wish I had known that this whole time." She said, shaking her head.

"Enough about the technical details. That's not important. What _is_ important, is that the Rush family is going to have a new addition." Faith said, genuinely happy for her new friends.

"That's right. How about this," Serah started. "Let's go out to the Wildwoods. It's Summer here and it really is beautiful. Maybe you guys can figure out what you need to do from here while we're enjoying our last remaining days together." She looked sad, probably about the only living relative she had from her sister would be leaving soon. But, Nick picked his head up at the idea.

"Wildwoods? Chocobos?" He asked, the smile on his face priceless to the others in the Twilight Town group.

"Yes, the Wildwoods Chocobos are also out. If you really want to see one, now's the time." Serah said, laughing at Nick's expression.

With that, the group of Keyblade Wielders left NORA House for the Wildwoods just outside of town. Between New Bodhum and the Wildwoods, however, was an expanse of land known as the killing fields to Nova Crystalis natives, where monsters roamed free and attacked whoever wandered into the area. After several battles against tough melee-resistant enemies known as Flan, Nick groaned. "Why did it have to be things you need to take out with magic? Everyone knows I hate relying on magic to fight."

"Calm down, Nick. Flan make things difficult for everyone here on Nova Crystalis. Them, Behemoth Kings and the Adamantoise."

"What's an Adamantoise?" Elliot asked, curious.

"A giant turtle that must have it's legs damaged before you can attack the weak spot in the head. Another problem with them, however, is the fact that they can take a step and knock an entire party out with it." Snow added.

"Well, good thing they're not around here then, huh?" Faith said, laughing nervously.

"Big bad Faith scared of a turtle? That's interesting."

"I can scared of things that can kill you just with a single footstep!" Faith pouted, hands on her hips.

Shiryl laughed, taking her hand. "I'm just kidding. Hey, wait.. Where'd Nick go?"

"What do you.." Melise looked but couldn't see Nick anywhere. "What the hell? Nick!" She called out.

Suddenly, Nick ran out from between the trees lining the path. "Run! I think I found a stray Heartless! Looks like a behemoth, and it's chasing me!" As he ran past the rest of the group, They heard the large thumping of footsteps approaching, the Heartless Behemoth rushing from the trees.

Tabitha looked at Melise. "I _told_ you not to jinx it, Melise! And so much for our fearless leader, running off first." She sighed, turning to join the others who had also turned.

"Nick!" Melise shouted again. "If you don't stop and help fight this thing, I am going to be _so_ pissed!"

Nick, ten steps ahead of the others, stopped suddenly and instantly his Keyblade was out. "You're right, sorry. I panicked," He turned around, a smirk on his face. "Come on guys, it's just one little Heartless. How hard can this be? Elliot, Luka, let's go." The other two guys in the group stood with Nick, Keyblades out as Storm Villiers, Serah and Snow's son, stood with them, his own Keyblade in hand. "You have a Keyblade too?!"

"It runs in the family. And it's only used in extreme circumstances, like Heartless attacks. I don't usually use it like a sword, though," Suddenly, Storm's Keyblade transformed into a pair of gauntlets. "There, that's better."

Nick looked at the trick in disbelief. "I have to know how you do that. Alright then, let's go. Would anyone like to do the honors?" He motioned toward the Heartless, which was now only a few steps away.

"Allow me," Elliot said, taking a breath. "Slowga!" Suddenly, the Behemoth-like Heartless began moving so slowly it was practically stopped in time. Elliot laughed. "That really has gotten easier. You mind, Nick?" Nick waved a hand dismissively. "Good. Triple Blizzaga!" Suddenly, nine giant chunks of ice appeared in the sky over Elliot before three proceeded to slam into the Heartless.

The group watched as the other six ice boulders collided with the Heartless, the second to last being too much as the beast disappeared in a flash of light, it's captured Heart floating off into the distance. Nick nodded. "Good job, El. Now we don't have to rely on Melise for all the high-level spells," He smiled at his girlfriend, who pouted back playfully. "Except if we need that Metaja again, that was amazing."

"No problem. I had to test out my new power with my magic somehow.." Elliot's words trailed off as he looked beyond the group. "It's obvious we've found our way to the Wildwoods. Nick, turn around slowly."

Nick did just that and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh my God, it's beautiful!" He said, his voice barely above a whisper. There, standing a few meters away from the group, was a white Wildwoods chocobo, one that Snow and Serah recognized right away.

"Odin." Serah said, much to the confusion of the others in the group.

"Who's Odin?" Faith asked, the most oblivious to the truth out of all of them.

"Odin is an Eidolon, a Summon. He.. He was your mother's personal summon before she left home. He's not actually a Chocobo, he just keeps the form to stay hidden in plain sight. People have been telling legends of the White Chocobo for years, and only us who live at NORA House know his true identity."

By this point, Faith had left the group and went right up to Odin, petting his neck. "Hi, Odin. You knew my mother, huh? I'm sorry you have to hear it from me. She's gone.." Faith choked, tears freely streaming down her face. Shiryl stepped behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Nick was the last one to approach, the others afraid of scaring the beautiful creature. As he put his hand on the Eidolon's neck, Odin threw his head up. "WARKKK!" He cawed before grabbing Nick by the back of his collar. Before anyone could say anything, Odin had thrown Nick onto his back before taking off through the deep woods.

"Nick! Where did he take him?" Melise asked Serah.

"No idea," Snow said. "We've tried to follow Odin around the Wildwoods, but even though being white, he can just disappear when he wants. We think there's a hidden area somewhere, like a Chocobo or Moogle colony he stays with."

"So what do we do then? A _Summon_ just ran off with my brother and we don't know where he took him!" Tabitha shouted.

"We have to wait it out. Odin will probably bring him back when he's done doing what he wanted Nick for." Serah finished, the rest of the group sighing as they knew Faith's aunt was right.

Meanwhile, Odin had practically skidded to a stop in front of a massive cliff face. Nick took a breath before looking around. Past the cliff face, he could see a huge valley that stretched much farther than he could see. Odin bent down to let Nick off. "Why did you take me here, huh?" He asked Odin, stroking his neck feathers.

" _I asked him to bring you to me, for I would have words with you, young Caelum."_ Said a large voice as a figure Nick could only describe as a dragon appeared in front of him, flying ten feet off of the cliff.

"Who are you, then? And how do you know about my father? _I_ barely even know about him." Nick asked, showing no fear to the large dragon-like entity.

" _I have many names, on many worlds. But, most people call me Bahamut, King of Eidolons. As for how I know your father, Noctis Caelum was the last friend to the Eidolon people here on Nova Crystalis. His last wish was for my people to go into hiding on all worlds we were present until his heir came. He told me to place my faith in his heir, for he knew they would be able to banish the Darkness once and for all."_

Nick nodded, still somewhat confused. "Alright, that's all understandable, but what does that all mean?"

Bahamut seemed to sigh. _"Young people these days, no respect. What this all means, Nick Caelum.."_

"Rush. My last name is Rush. I may be a Caelum by birth, but I was raised with no knowledge of who my father even was, or my heritage." Nick said, his eyes steely.

Now, the Eidolon king laughed. _"Those eyes. Those damned eyes. You look like the spitting image of Noctis when we was just a child. Now, listen here, Nick Rush. As king of the Eidolons, I grant you and your allies access to all of my own people. But, there is a catch,"_ Nick kept glaring at the dragon. _"The catch is that in order to call on my people, you and your allies must collect their Summon cards,"_ Suddenly, a card appeared in front of Nick, who grabbed it. Examining it, it looked like it could have been a regular trading card, but it felt heavy and full of power. _"Summon cards are made of Chrome Crystal, unbreakable by even the world-ending weapons. In order to activate one, all you need do is throw the card and shoot it with a magic bullet. Do you understand me so far, young one?"_

Nick nodded. _"Good. Now, you will not all have your own Summon card right away. Most of my brethren are.. fickle creatures. Odin will accompany his old charges' daughter, he will not listen to anyone else. You shall have_ my _Summon card, but remember that they are to be used in extreme emergencies."_

"That's understood, Bahamut, but _why_ give such unbelievable power to teenagers?"

 _"Life affects us all, some more than others, but everything happens for a reason. Remember those words, young prince. Your father said those same words to me when_ he _asked for my help against his enemies here on Nova Crystalis. It was those words that made me decide to follow him, because he was right. Before then, we lived in this valley as we do now, invisible to all those who would use us for our power. Now, go forth, and make your own story."_ Bahamut turned to fly away.

"Bahamut!" The dragon stopped. "Thank you. I promise this power will not be used for the wrong reasons." Nodding, Bahamut turned and, flying straight up so fast he broke the sound barrier. Turning back to Odin, the Chocobo motioned for him to climb on his back once again.

Soon, Nick was back with the rest of the Keyblade wielders, where Melise practically tackled him off of the disguised Eidolon. "I was so worried. Where did you go?"

Nick looked at the sky, chuckling. "Nowhere, really. An old friend of my dad's wanted to offer his assistance. Faith, meet your new Summon," He said, motioning toward Odin, who warked in response.

Faith looked like she had still been crying, probably because she had been so close to her mom that anything to do with Lightning's past affected her. Nodding, she held out a hand to Odin, who had walked back over to her.

Another surprise came when the group heard a series of small warks, and Nick was the first to point out the noise. "Chocobo chicks! We're keeping them!"

"Nick! You can't just take Chocobos out of their natural habitat like that!" Tabitha scolded as three chicks, one gold, one purple and one a mixture of both flew out of the trees and flew into Nick, Tabitha and Melise's hair respectively, followed by a fourth that hovered in front of Melise's stomach, nuzzling against it. This new chick was also gold, but had black tips on it's wings and a single purple stripe running down it's body from head to tail.

Serah could only stare at the two dual-toned chicks. "Chocobo chicks don't come in two colors usually. But, maybe that's why they're attracted to you guys. Also, Purple Chocobo aren't found on Nova Crystalis anymore."

"Well then, we can't _not_ keep them. They came right to us." Nick said, petting the little one flying around Melise. "And this one senses the baby, in my opinion."

Tabitha sighed. "Fine, I guess. I mean, this one did come right to me, and they are all _so_ adorable."

"But where are we going to keep _five_ Chocobos? We can't keep them with us in the _Vanguard_. They'll get too big for our rooms." Shiryl said, making a point about Odin already obviously coming with them.

"I can fix that." Elliot said. "The _Vanguard_ has a reconfiguration menu on it's computer. I can play around with it to make a stable on board. It's already set to remodel the ship whenever someone new joins this trip, seeing as how no one else has probably noticed we still have a _lot_ of room in a seemingly small ship filled with eight people."

"I've noticed, just not cared enough to bring it up, you know?" Luka laughed, the others joining him.

"Alright, so either way, we can keep them. Happy, Nick!"

"Ih!" Nick said, everyone looking at him having heard that sound before, but couldn't place it.

The purple Chocobo in Melise's hair warked out a laugh, poking out from behind her ear.

"Alright, guys. Time to get going. We all saw what we came out to see and more, so let's get back home. You all still have to think of what you're going to be doing when you leave." Serah said, earning nods from the younger people, who all began walking back towards New Bodhum with Odin in tow.

 _ **~KH:tTW~**_

 _ **Radiant Garden..**_

 __Xehanort watched as the door to the throne room opened and Skye, the eldest of his three Oracles, entered. "Master Xehanort. You wished to see me?"

"Ah, yes. Welcome, Skye. How are you, my boy? I asked you here to ask you why I haven't heard of any prophecies from you in these last two weeks since Vanitas was slain."

Skye looked nervous. "Well, you see, Master Xehanort. Since then, you have asked us to track the young Keyblade Wielders, and to let you know if we gained any information. Unfortunately, while we do have information, it's not enough to send anyone after them."

"Oh really? And where might they be, if you already know?"

"We can't pinpoint the exact location, but they are on Nova Crystalis."

Xehanort slammed his fist onto the armrest, a wave of Darkness emanating from the impact. "Damn those Fal'Cie, hiding that world from me for all these years. Fine. Is there anything else you may have for me?"

Skye shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. Wait, there is one more thing. Xemnas found something in Twilight Town, in the old residence of the young leader and his sister." Xehanort motioned for him to continue. "The twin Wielders are not really natives to Twilight Town, and neither is their mother. They actually hail from Nova Crystalis, Master. And the worst of the news is.. They are Noctis' children."

Skye lost all consciousness with the next wave of rage-induced Darkness that Xehanort let loose.

 _ **~KH:tTW~**_

Tragedy had struck New Bodhum. The group couldn't believe the destruction they saw. There were scorch marks all over the beach, and most of the block the NORA House stood on was decimated to almost nothing. NORA House was left untouched, and so was the stretch of beach where the _Vanguard_ was located. The pier was missing a few feet, but most of it had also survived. Snow ran ahead of everyone into the NORA House. "Maqui! Wedge! Biggs!" He called.

"We're over here," Said Major Jhean Biggs from over by the entrance to the house. "The Empire attacked out of nowhere."

"The Empire? This isn't their territory. What about the Fal'Cie? Shouldn't they be protecting New Bodhum like they vowed to do?"

"We don't know. There's rumors from the capitol that Barthandelus himself ordered the strike." Replied Captain Cesar Wedge.

"There's no way. Barthandelus would never order a strike on the Savior's home! Serah, I think the kids need to get out of here before this get's any worse."

"No, Snow. They're capable of making their own decisions. If they decide to stay and fight, they stay and fight," She looked at the group, all eight Wielders nodding. "There, now what _are_ you guys going to do?"

"We have to stay and fight. This is Faith's home world, the family we never known's home world, and honestly any world with Chocobos should be saved." Nick said matter-of-factually, making the others laugh at his obsession with Chocobos. "But, I would prefer if you stayed behind, Melise. Only because I worry." He continued, looking at Melise's stomach before looking back at her face.

Melise pouted. "Nick, I'm not that far along, I'll be fine."

"Even so, I would rather you stay behind. Our child _needs_ to survive, even if I'm not there to see them."

"And who do you think I am to _let_ you die with a kid on the way?" Tabitha said. "But, I agree with you. Melise, please stay here. There are eight-" She eyed Storm for a moment. "- Nine, of us. We can do without one for a bit."

Melise scowled. "Fucking traitor.." She said, her arms crossed.

"Come on, Melise," Luka said. "We'll be fine, and we'll all look after Nick for you. Our fearless leader won't be dying today, we promise you that." Everyone nodded, smiling at the upset Melise.

The girl sighed. "Fine. Just make sure you _all_ stay safe, please. I don't want to have to mourn _anyone_." Nodding again, the others left Melise, who went to the _Vanguard_ and, going inside, sat on Nick's bed in his room, looking at the few figurines she had made him since their journey began.

Meanwhile, back on the beach, Snow punched one hand into the other. "Alright, now the Empire usually rules things around here, but the Fal'Cie began ruling back when Noctis died in that final battle years ago. Since then, the Empire is just a military power, which means that the Fal'Cie are controlling this attack and whatever may come next. All we have to do is use the Time Gate down in the Killing Fields and we can be at the Capitol in less than a minute. Once we're there, we go in and see what all the fuss is. Maybe it's nothing we even have to deal with, the Fal'Cie are _very_ good at making sure problems to them are dealt with swiftly and usually without a trace unless you go looking. Everybody clear on our little plan?"

Everyone nodded, but Nick put a hand behind his head. "But, what about me? Apparently according to Bahamut I look exactly like my father, so seeing me would only cause chaos, right?"

"Usually, yes. But, you're technically not born of this world, so they can't really stop you. I know you all have to have some kind of ID to let people know where you're from, if anyone even asks those questions."

Elliot smacked himself in the forehead. "I _knew_ there was something I forgot while we were traveling here. The Gummi ship printed these out for us, I think." He took out a stack of cards from his pocket and handed them to each of the seven Wielders present from the group.

Nick looked at the card and tilted his head. "Huh, this really seems just odd, but I guess any little thing could help, right?" He pocketed his ID card. "Alright, any other issues then?"

"If the Fal'Cie and Eidolons don't get along, does that mean our Summon cards have to stay here?"

"No, they won't be able to detect the power from an Eidolon unless you summon it. Well, that seems to be it, let's go. We should finish this before you guys become too late to get to your next mission."

"Don't worry about us. If this world is anything like the first few we came across, then this should be easy."

"I swear to Kingdom Hearts, Nick, if you jinx us I _will_ murder you myself." Tabitha glared at her brother, making him hang his head.

"Yes, mom." He said sullenly as the group proceeded towards the Killing Fields. Nick decided he wanted to talk to young Storm as he made his way to him through the group. "So, you think you might join us on our journey to save the worlds? We could use any help we can get."

Storm looked at Nick, but didn't make an other motions to indicate an answer. "I don't know. I'm needed here. I have to protect my parents if anything happens."

"Storm," Serah began, turning towards her son. "Go with them. In all honesty, they're probably going to need you more than we will. And, if anything does happen, we can always get in touch and you can be out here in no time. I know Gummi ships can teleport to any world they've previously visited."

Nick was impressed. "How do you know about that?"

"An old friend worked on the Airships here. He told me about the differences between Gummi ships and Airships." Serah said simply, the group continuing along.

 **Chapter Six End**

 _ **Next Time**_

 _"So what's this world called? It's all trippy, like being in a computer game."_

 _"According to this, we shouldn't even be able to_ access _this world."_

 _"Storm, come spar with me. I want to really see where your skills are."_

 _"Embrace the Darkness, but don't give in."_

 _"Faith, I sort of want to have a baby too, but I think that's more because I'm so excited for those two."_

 **A/N:** _Yes, the baby line is being moved. I got stuck on this chapter and figured it didn't fit. But, next chapter starts on the Gummi ship to truly begin Act II. Whether or not all these upcoming lines make it will be up to me. Until next chapter, Flurry of Freezing Flames, signing off._

 _P.S. Also, I'm having trouble with my Jurassic World story and a couple others, but I promise I_ am _trying to finish them up to post. Also I'm working on a Need For Speed, Stargate and trying to go back to my old Harry Potter story, if I can ever find the drafts that made it into the remake already on here lmao. Bye, all._


	9. Arc II Begins USERs and Programs

_**Chapter Seven**_

 _Arc II Begins, or USERs and Programs_

 _ **The Lanes Between, the Next Day..**_

Nick shot up in bed as a siren rang throughout the _Vanguard_. Melise was up a heartbeat later, clutching the sheets to her. "Nick? What's going on?"

Nick shook his head. "I don't know. Stay here, I'll go check it out." He said, throwing on his windbreaker without a shirt and hurrying out of their room.

As he entered the cockpit of the gummi ship, Nick saw the button for the alarm and pushed it, silencing the klaxxon while he figured out what had happened. The pilot's monitor was typing, repeating the same sentence before erasing and retyping. "What the hell does that mean?" He asked himself out loud at the words ' _Anomaly detected. Gravitational pull exceeds ship capacity'._

Before he could figure out exactly what the computer meant, a fissure opened in the open space in front of the _Vanguard_. "Oh. It meant a black hole.. Fuck!" Nick cursed before the ship rocked violently. "Damn. Everyone, listen up!" He half-shouted as he activated the intercom system. "The _Vanguard_ is about to fly directly into a black hole that has just appeared in front of us. Brace yourselves and hope going through doesn't mean getting lost in- ah, shit!" He stopped his original thought as the ship rocked again, hurtling him into the wall of the cockpit and knocking himself unconscious.

Eerily silent, the gummi ship entered the wormhole and everything for the other Keyblade wielders disappeared in a strange flash of blue-white light.

 _ **The Grid, Flynn's Arcade..**_

In another flash of light, the nine Keyblade wielders appeared in the dark basement, all unconscious from whatever the wormhole did to their ship.

 _ **CPU Tower..**_

"Ma'am! We have anomalies arriving at the old interface within Flynn's Arcade." A Black Guard said, addressing the Dark Army official in charge of the otherwise hidden world.

Said member of the Dark Army giggled, turning around to reveal a blonde woman with kunai hanging from the spaces between her fingers. "Just as Master Xehanort foretold. Send a battalion, the Master demands they be captured before they can find the Keyhole and lock it once again. Xehanort _needs_ this world to continue ruling security in Radiant Garden." Nodding, the Black Guard bowed to the woman. "What are you waiting for?! Now!" Jumping in fear, the Guard left the command room.

As he left, the woman glared out over TRON City. "And soon _she_ will be in my grasp again, this time never to escape." She let out a devilish giggle.

 _ **Near Flynn's Arcade..**_

The two figures ran through the streets, hooded against the prying eyes of those who would seek to capture them. Looking back towards the CPU Tower, one of the figures cursed. "Damn it! Mother already knows they're here."

"Then we have to hurry before the Recognizers get here. A battalion of Black Guard against just the two of us? No one likes those odds."

The first to speak nodded before they continued running towards the only outside entrance to the world.

Rushing, the duo ran into the seemingly-closed off arcade and ran to the stairs in the back, descending to the basement and the people they knew would be the only real hope of eliminating the Dark Army presence on the Grid.

 _ **~KH:tTW~**_

Nick was woken by someone shaking his shoulder. "Come on, get up! We don't have much time!"

"Wha-? Who are you?" Nick said, coming to his senses quickly and bringing his Keyblade out, pointing it at the hooded figure kneeling in front of him.

"Uwah!" The figure yelped, a girl judging by the voice as she fell backwards. "Hey, don't go brandishing weapons on your allies, buster." She voiced, a keyblade flashing into her own hand.

"A Keyblade? Jeez, does every world have someone wielding weapons usable against the Dark Army? Whose kid are you?"

The girl brought her hood down, revealing a pair of dark brown eyes and a tattoo-like birthmark in the pattern of a computer circuit running down her right shoulder. "Oh, I'm not one of the old wielders' kid. I'm actually just the progeny of a couple of their allies. My friend over there? _She's_ a wielder's kid." She pointed at the other figure who pulled their hood back to reveal red and blonde streaked hair and vibrant green eyes.

"Red hair? Only one wielder had red hair. You Lea's daughter?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, his and.. Well that's a long story. Laura is right though, we all have to get out of here right now. The Dark Army is coming, they monitor the interface from Xehanort's fortress in Radiant Garden into this world closely."

"Radiant Garden? But, we didn't get here from there. We ended up here by way of a black hole. And what _is_ this world?"

At this point, the others had all been woken and were waiting to get moving, Elliot inspecting their current surroundings. "This place looks like.. I don't know like a computer or something."

The now named Laura nodded. "We have a winner. Welcome to my home, the Grid. Also known as the Radiant Garden Security Mainframe."

"The Grid? Oh, I read something about this place in the library on the _Vanguard_." The two girls looked at Elliot. "It's our gummi ship. But, this is all wrong. How or why did a black hole bring us into a world with only one entrance? That entrance being heavily guarded by the Dark Army."

Nick shook his head. "I have no idea. But, it better mean we'll be able to get back out the same way we got in, or we're in for another hard battle. Alright guys, let's get out of here." He turned to Laura. "You two have a safe spot to lay low, I'm guessing?"

Laura scoffed. "Of course. I was pretty much born here. I know TRON City like the back of my hand. And, _I_ have the Master Identity Disc," She pointed to the disc attached to the upper center of her back. "Only thing I still have from my father."

Shiryl snapped her fingers. "Uh huh! You're Sam Flynn's daughter! But, who was your mother?" She stepped closer to Laura, making the other girl uncomfortable as she inspected the tattoo on her shoulder. She noticed it was actually pulsing, glowing a faint white before fading again. "You're part ISO."

Laura sputtered. "How? You guys have never been here before. How do you know about the ISOs?"

Elliot laughed as the group finally began moving back to the upper floor of the virtual arcade. "Me and Shiryl have read almost everything there is to know about the worlds Sora and Riku visited in their saga of adventures. Riku's notes on the Grid included a tidbit of information he learned about ISOs from Kevin Flynn and Quorra.. Quorra's your mother, wasn't she?"

Laura nodded. "Yeah, and Kevin Flynn was my grandfather, the one who sacrificed himself to stop CLU from escaping the Grid when Riku traveled around with them."

"Enough of the talking. The Black Guard will be here _any minute_. We have to get out of the main streets _now_." Said the still nameless girl.

"We're going," Nick said, never liking to be rushed. "And what's _your_ name anyway, mystery girl?"

She growled at the name, as innocent as Nick had meant it. "My name is Elena, got it memorized?"

"Totally Lea's daughter. I never thought I'd hear that annoying phrase again." Came a new voice as a Corridor of Darkness opened in the shadows of an alley nearby revealing Riku.

Faith beamed and rushed her father. "Dad! I'm so glad you're alright."

Riku chuckled as he hugged his daughter. "As I am you, sweetie. Come, I remember this area from my travels here. I know a safe place." He opened another Corridor, motioning the large group of teenagers through.

Exiting the portal, the group found themselves in what looked like an unoccupied basement elsewhere in the city. "How did you..?"

Riku smirked. "I'm the last living Keyblade Master. I can go to any world I've been to before and using the Corridors I can go anywhere within those worlds." Riku looked towards Elena, eyes narrowed. "So you're Lea's kid.. Huh."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elena glared, hands on her hips and both sparks and miniature flames circling her hands.

Riku nodded. "I thought so. I know who your mother is. Very surprising with-"

"Don't you finish that sentence. Father tried his hardest."

Riku chuckled. "I know he did. Lea was a character. Even more surprising how childish he could be for a guy at least ten years older than me."

Laura rolled her eyes. "So, Master Riku. Why did you decide to come here _now_?"

"I felt something affect the Lanes Between, an anomaly."

Nick nodded. "That would be the black hole that somehow dropped us in this world. Riku, Master, do you have any idea who's in charge of this world? Dark Army wise?"

Riku hummed, shaking his head. "No, actually. But, I have an idea." He glanced at Elena, who looked away. "But again, I'm not sure. What I _do_ know, however, is that they're waiting for you at the top of the CPU Tower."

"CPU Tower.. You mean that ridiculously tall skyscraper in the center of the city?"

"That's the one." He turned to Faith. "How was your aunt?"

"Nova Crystalis was amazing! So beautiful. And we even learned we have more allies that hail from there."

"Other than NORA? Like whom?"

"Like him." Nick said, holding up the Summon card that Bahamut had bestowed him and throwing it to Riku.

The older wielder inspected the object. "Bahamut, huh? Powerful ally indeed. No other summons?"

Nick shook his head. "Not yet. Bahamut told me everyone would have at least one summon, but we had to prove ourselves worthy of carrying their summon cards first."

Riku nodded. "Seems like you all have some hard work to do. Just watch out for one summon in particular. Real nasty, but beyond powerful."

"Who?" Elliot asked, eyes shining.

"He goes by Gangster Bahamut. His attack is so powerful he once ripped a planet apart."

"Alright, in the grand scheme of things that is an incredibly last resort kind of attack. Are you going to stay and help us clear this world out?"

"I can't. Xehanort already knows I'm still alive, and moving around constantly is the only thing I can do to keep you all just below his radar. Not that that matters here, since they're already looking for you all." The older man turned to the two new girls. "Either of you know where Tron is hiding?"

"Ever since dad crashed the Light Jet he was piloting as Rinzler, no one's even heard rumors about him." Laura replied, shaking her head.

Riku cursed before remembering his time in the Realm of Sleep's copy of The Grid. "I think I may know where he could hide. Any chance of a Light Runner?"

Laura nodded, bringing out a baton from her right leg. "Of course. My V.B. (Vehicle Baton) also knows configurations of all six generation Light Cycles."

Elliot looked at the baton with wide eyes. "I want to tinker with that."

"Elliot, what are you going to do with it? It creates _digital_ vehicles, not physical ones." Tabitha reminded her boyfriend.

"And? If anyone can figure out how to modify that baton, it's me."

"Enough, kids. Go to the Outlands, find Tron and bring this world back into stability. If I feel you need me, I will return. Otherwise I must keep moving. Xehanort has been sending his top Generals after my world-hopping. Probably believes I'm still too powerful for him to just kill." Riku said, creating a new Corridor.

Faith ran to hug her father. "Stay safe, dad. Please."

Riku smiled, returning the embrace. "I will, sweetheart. Look out for your friends."

"I will, father." Faith stepped back, holding her hands above the center of her chest as Riku used another Corridor to transport away. Turning from the spot, she and the rest of the wielders made their way back out to the streets of the digital metropolis.

Once outside, Laura took the baton from her hip and threw it ahead of the group, a digital frame materializing around it until what looked like a dune buggy formed, Laura opening the door hatch on the driver's side. "Everybody in! We're in a hurry to get out of the city, still." Nodding, they all somehow crammed themselves into the usual two-seater and Laura put the vehicle in gear, smoke erupting from the back as the tires revved. With another flick of her arm, Laura sent the group peeling away from their recent hiding spot, making their way towards the ominous-looking canyon on the outskirts of TRON City.

Deep within the Outlands, a lone figure with both orange-red and white-blue circuitry patterns adorning their suit looked out at FROM City in the distance, Recognizers everywhere.

A clicking sort of hiss escaped the figure's helmet, answered by another voice in English. "Yes, Rinzler. The final battle has now truly begun."

 _ **CPU Tower, Basement Prison Cells..**_

Larxene smirked as she stopped in front of one of the prison cells, her eyes softening slightly. "Elena is within my grasp, my love. Isn't that wonderful? Soon, our family will be complete again."

Deep inside the cell, chained to the wall, an emaciated man with crimson red hair falling halfway down his back struggled to release a choked laugh. "Oh? And I suppose the others aren't a problem? They who have disposed of some of _Master_ Xehanort's top generals?"

Larxene laughed. "Oh, dear. Why would they be a problem? Here in the Grid, _I_ am law. Not even that outdated security program Tron is around to stop me. Those kids will fall right into my hands and I will be happy. Once I crush their little throats, that is."

"Man, I still can't believe Sora was right all those years ago. I messed up, first getting involved with Xehanort back in Radiant Garden, then screwing with Sora in Castle Oblivion, letting down Xion and Roxas. And lastly, failing to save you from the same fate as Aqua and Terra!"

"Oh, please. You did your best, my love. You almost had me, but the Master's will is all I've wanted since Castle Oblivion."

"That's a fucked up lie, Relena! If there wasn't a part of you that hadn't wanted to be with us, then you and I wouldn't have had our short happiness together. Elena would never have been conceived! Got it, memorized?" He painted, managing to say his signature phrase.

Larxene glared at him. "No, Axel, you only _believed_ I was capable of turning, just as Master told me to let you believe when we were revived after the World that Never Was. Everything about our relationship? Our love? _That_ was the lie."

"That's not true. Even back at Castle Oblivion, you knew there was something between us. All those late nights in Zexion's library? The midnight trysts in the broom closet? That was real, and nothing you can say will ever change that." Lea hung his head, sighing. "Xehanort corrupted you, and I was the only one willing to try and save you!"

"My heart bleeds for you. Oh, wait, it doesn't because I was just following orders." Her voice was resolute, but she couldn't stand to look at her apparent husband any longer, instead playing with the ring he had presented to her before she showed her true colors to him. "Goodbye, Axel. I have to go greet our daughter when she arrives."

Lea shouted in frustration. "Relena! Stop this bullshit and see the truth!" He sighed as he saw she was no longer in sight. "And the name is Lea! Axel was a Nobody, unlike who I am now. You used to believe in the feelings your heart told you, even without one! You're nothing but a coward for letting Xehanort exploit you!"

Just outside the door to the prison level, Larxene made a fist with one hand, tremors shaking the woman as silent tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. Thrusting the fist at the wall, an electrical discharge reverberated through the digital fortress, the circuits adorning the walls flashing brightly momentarily at the power surge.

 _ **Outlands, Flynn Safehouse..**_

Elena and Laura led the other welders into a house literally built into the side of one of the canyon walls, a single huge window looking out into the distance where TRON City lay. Lights automatically came on, but to the outside the wall was just a wall. Laura stretched out on one of the couches situated around the center of the large space. "This is where Master Riku said Tron would be, but I don't see him around, nor evidence of anyone having lived here since my grandpa left with my parents to stop his digital doppelganger."

"You mean CLU?" Asked Elliot, which earned him a nod in return. "So that was what? Almost twenty-one years ago?"

"Give or take. The final battle took place not long before we were all born. My only question is how did you get back _on_ the Grid, Laura? According to the afternotes in Riku's journal, your parents left the Grid after defeating CLU."

"I was sent into the Grid using a backdoor program my mother had created after Xehanort took over Radiant Garden. After a few months surviving on my own, at five may I add, I met Elena and we've hid out together ever since."

"Hmm. It seems like every ally of either Sora or Riku's hid their children knowing they would be able to put up a fight. But without the Passing of the Key ceremony? It's luck that any ally's child got Keyblades." Tabitha said, having spent her own time in the library reading with Elliot.

Suddenly, a noise was heard elsewhere in the safe house, a rapid ominously dangerous-sounding clicking. "Who's here with us? Show yourself!" Elena shouted.

A figure in an outfit similar to the Black Guard with alternating orange and blue-white patterning walked out from a back room, the first thing Elliot noticing was the small 'T' glowing in the center of the future's chest. "Greetings, USERs."

"Rinzler?" Asked Laura, knowing this figure from stories her father told her.

The figure nodded with a clicking hiss. "But I am not only Rinzler. He is only a part of who I am now."

"That means you're Tron, aren't you?" The half Program girl then questioned.

"Yes, young Flynn. I am the Program designated as Tron. You are all the Wielders, correct?"

"We are. How do you know of us?" Asked Nick.

"Rinzler is attuned to the Balance. He and I, sharing one mind, felt the sudden shift of Light energy into this now cold, Dark wasteland of a world. I can only assume you're here to deal with the Dark General?"

Faith nodded. "That's the plan. My question is can _you_ help us? My father seemed to think so."

"There is not much I can do, now. Not in the state I have been since being shot down in that Light Jet."

"You're still the _actual_ Head Security Program, though? Rectifying only erases the memories and repurposes them for a new function. It does not, however, delete the old functions from each individual's system memory." Laura said as if reading straight from an instruction manual.

"What exactly does that mean for us?" Elliot asked, unsure himself about the explanation.

"It means that, since Tron now owns _two_ Identity Discs, one contains his original programming code and the other has Rinzler's own programming. When not using his discs in combat, they meld together to form the now shared consciousness of Tron and Rinzler, causing his current shift in appearance. If those Identity Discs, along with the Master Disc I possess, are used at the CPU Tower, Xehanort's control of the Grid would return to Tron and whoever he deems fit to help lead after the Dark Army presence is eradicated from the system. Systematically, any unwanted entities, both Program and USER alike, will be brought out of the Grid so it can truly reboot like it was in the midst of the Organization's first attempt at Kingdom Hearts."

Elliot looked impressed. "Does being half computer program automatically make you as intelligent? Or is it more faster speeds for computation and analytics?"

Laura opened her mouth but quickly shut it again. "I actually don't know. I think I remember my parents telling me it was a little of both. Dad referred to it as a Brainiac Effect."

"Huh. Well, moving on. Tron, Rinzler, will you help us? You need to reclaim this system as much as we need to stop the Dark Army. We have already freed several worlds from Xehanort's influence and we'd like for that record to stay intact. For that to happen," Looking up at the teenager in front of him, Tron/Rinzler saw the plea in Nick's eyes. "We need you."

Inside the Program's mind, Rinzler let out a long series of growling clicks. _Are you sure, old friend? We don't know if this battle will go the way we want it to, or how these children may hope for._ Tron answered the clicks mentally.

Another series of clicks, followed by a mental nod of the merciless attacker to his other half. Tron sighed internally. _Alright, if you're sure._ "We'll help, but neither of us know whether this fight will go the way we think."

"That's alright. We have a knack for getting into trouble."

Melise giggled, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, and just as much a knack for getting out of that trouble. We're keybladers, we got this. Xehanort can only slow us down, he _will not_ stop us from ending his tyranny."

Tron nodded. "Then we attack the Dark Army tomorrow. Right now they will only be searching for you. By tomorrow, the search should be put on hold."

"Why tomorrow?" Asked Shiryl.

Nick's head snapped up. "Ruler's Day. Even Xehanort's damn oracles wouldn't predict an attack on the main 'holiday' planned. But if you're hiding out here, how do you know of Ruler's Day?"

A series of clicks answered as Tron translated. "Rinzler is able to sneak practically anywhere undetected. That's also how we know about the Keybearer the General keeps locked in her prison." Saying this, he looked at Elena, her eyes widening in apparent shock.

"You mean.. Dad's still alive?" Tron nodded. "But, mother said she would kill him herself when I escaped the CPU Tower years ago."

"She couldn't bring herself to do it. Something in her tainted Heart is still pure, Rinzler believes it to be the genuine love Lea showed her before she betrayed him and the other Guardians before the final battle all those years ago."

Elena put a hand over her heart, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. _Dad..? Alive?_ A look of determined rage came over her face. _Mother.. I will make you pay for all your treachery. Even if that means I have to kill you._

Melise saw Elena's internal struggle, seeing a glimpse of the blonde's aura and finding it full of some sort of anger. Deciding to leave it alone, Melise turned to Nick. "Nicky? My head hurts. I think I'm hungry."

"That makes two of us. We haven't eaten anything since leaving Nova Crystalis." Shiryl agreed, also noticing the sudden shift in emotion by the blonde girl.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, let's find some kind of food for now. Elena, Laura? Where's the nearest place to grab some grub?"

Laura smirked. "It's back in TRON don't worry, the owner is an old friend of the family. Everyone back in the Light Runner. You too, Tron, Rinzler, whoever you consider yourself these days. Road trip!" Despite her enthusiasm, the rest of the group had a feeling things were about to become very difficult for them.

 _ **Later, End of Line Club, TRON City Eastside..**_

The group of Keyblade wielders were all sitting at tables lined around the proclaimed hottest spot on the Grid, eating food that surprised them all at the feeling of full stomachs that came with it. Shiryl and Faith say alone, the former playing with the food in front of her. Faith frowned at her girlfriend, worried. "Hey, you okay, Shiryl?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm okay. Faith?"

"What? I know something is on your mind, boo."

"Well, I.. I want to have a baby." Even with the impossibility of the suggestion, Faith was left speechless.

When she regained her senses, she smiled. "We'll figure it put then, if that's really what you want, Ryl. For now, though, we have to focus on the task at hand, alright?" Smiling, Shiryl nodded before pressing her lips to Faith's cheek.

Meanwhile, at another table nearby sat Nick, Melise, Elliot and Tabitha, the girls eating while Nick watched Elliot tinker around with the wrist bound journal/computer he had on his left forearm. "What exactly are you up to, El?" Nick asked his best friend.

"The _Vanguard_ sends me a signal when it comes within range of the computer. Just after we got back into the city, it went off. That means we're not only within range to beam up to the ship, but that the ship is literally above Radiant Garden since that's the closest it can get to the Grid."

"Which means it's cloaked, otherwise Xehanort will know something is up."

"Yeah. I'm also compiling all the data the ship has gathered about our journey. If something happens to us, I want people to know we did everything we could to help fight Xehanort."

 _ **Dark Castle..**_

Xehanort strolled into the Oracle Chamber. "Have we found those bothersome children yet, my children?"

Reynolds and Leopold frowned, shaking their heads. Kaira sighed. "No, my liege. The Keyblade wielders seem to have disappeared entirely after leaving Nova Crystallis days ago. Not even their ship appears to us."

Xehanort sneered. "That is fine, then. It only delays their deaths. They will appear sooner or later."

"Yes, my lord. Hopefully without another Dark General's corpse in their wake."

"Indeed. Losing Vanitas, Demyx and Xigbar have weakened our hold on several worlds." A whoosh sounded as a Corridor opened up, revealing Ansem and Xemnas, the two remaining Guard. "Ah, Xemnas. Ansem. What news might you two bring?"

Xemnas nodded his head in greeting. "My lord, the children have been found. I'm afraid it gets worse, however."

"Worse how?"

"Well, my lord. These wielders have found their way onto the Grid. We believe they will make their strike against Larxene tomorrow during the Founder's Day ceremonies."

Xehanort nodded, throwing his head back in a maniacal laugh. "Very good. Go to Larxene and explain the situation. If they are indeed going to strike tomorrow, then let us see how well they do against the General _and_ the remaining Guard." Bowing, both Xehanort vessels disappeared in another Corridor to Darkness.

 _ **~Chapter Seven End~**_

 _ **Next Time-**_

" _The Dark army will lose today, just as it has in every world we've liberated thus far."_

" _Dad! Mother, you will pay for this!"_

" _Poor, sweet little Elena."_

" _With this power, I banish the Darkness from your soul!"_

" _Bahamut Drive, activate!"_

" _Know this, Xehanort. We will never stop until you have been destroyed."_

" _Foolish children. The Third War has only just begun."_

 _ **A/N:**_ _I'm not dead! Between work and my adorable little princess being born, time to write has gone down dramatically. This story, however, has been a dream to get out and yes, as convoluted as it is at times, it is my creative license to make things happen how I see fit, or for necessity like the Gummi Ship giving the wielders ID cards because I have a plan for them eventually. Until Next Time, Flurry of Freezing Flames, out!_


	10. Founder's Day Battle

_**Chapter Eight**_

 _Founder's Day Battle_

 _ **The Next Day..**_

The celebrations for Founder's Day resonated across TRON City, a group of now disguised Keyblade wielders pretending to celebrate among the gathered crowds. Nick poked at his earpiece. "Alright guys. The General is about to begin the real ceremony. Elena, you Laura and Tron are to infiltrate the CPU Tower and find your father. Shiryl, Melise, Tabby and Searra are to be on standby to distract the crowds while Elliot, Luka, Storm, Faith and myself close in on the general."

" _I disagree with that,_ " Came Elena's voice. " _The General and I have a score to settle. They're mine._ "

"Negative. We go by the plan. If not, things could go south too quickly."

There was a pregnant pause before Elena conceded, knowing Nick was right. It was then that the Dark Army General took the stand at the podium in front of the masses.

"Ladies and gentle programs of the Grid. I welcome you all to the annual Founder's Day celebration. We have a big treat for you today, as we have some very special guests. Please, give a round of applause to our lord Xehanort's second and third in command, Lords Ansem and Xemnas of the Royal Guard!"

There was thunderous applause as Nick cursed. "Fuck. Alright guys, this is going to be much harder than we thought. Elena, do you think you can take the General if need be?"

" _Nick, even if just as a distraction, I'll do everything I can to stop her._ "

"Good. If push comes to shove, do _not_ hesitate to call for backup, are we clear?"

" _Yes, oh fearless leader._ " Nick could feel Elena roll her eyes as Larxene continued speaking.

"We also have some.. _unwanted_ guests joining us today. Wielders, you have been revealed to me. Surrender now and _maybe_ I will speak to Xehanort on your behalf."

Nick and the other boys dropped their hoods from their positions surrounding the podium. "Not a chance, Larxene! We came here to stop you and the Dark Army from oppressing this world, and that's what we're going to do! The Dark Army will lose today, just as it has in every world we've liberated thus far. Girls, now!" On cue, Shiryl and the other girls set off multiple Explosion spells, causing chaos and smoke to cover the area. Nick poked the earpiece again. "Everyone, plan is compromised! Finish your objectives." He told the others as the real battle for the Grid began.

 _ **CPU Tower, Basements..**_

Rinzler, in total control of Tron's body, tossed his dual Identity Discs towards the Black Guard members guarding the dungeon level, two piles of digitized bits all that was left after the lethal derezz. He turned around toward Eena and Laura, emitting several clicks which turned to Tron's voice. "This way. There won't be much time to get in and grab Master Lea." Nodding, the determined blonde and raven-haired girls ducked into the now open cell block.

Elena ran ahead of the other two, stopping and moving back a few steps to look inside the darkened cell, the familiar yet foreign figure chained to the wall. "Papa!"

Lea looked up and managed a smile. "Elena. How did you get in, little firecracker?"

Elena smiled despite the tears welling in her eyes. "Tron brought me. Our friends, the other wielders are outside fighting mother and Xehanort's Guard. When Tron told me you were still alive, I had to come rescue you."

At that moment, Tron sliced the bars of the cell open, the discarded section falling to the ground with a strangely inaudible clang. Lea chuckled, pained. "Oh, Elena, you are too good to be her daughter." He said as she rushed to him, unlocking the cuffs around the older wielder's wrists.

"Maybe, but I'm good enough because I'm _your_ daughter, too. Riku.. He told me mother could still be saved."

Lea sighed as Elena held him, his body having no strength to move on it's own. "I thought that once, too. Wait, Riku is _alive_?"

Elena nodded. "His daughter is with the rest of the group. We can get you to safety aboard our Gummi ship. I'm not going to let you die here, dad. I thought you were dead for long enough." Lea smiled as Tron took him, the girls leading the way towards their designated exit.

Outside, Xemnas and Ansem had summoned a horde of both Heartless and Nobodies as the citizen Programs of the Grid ran away from the ensuing battle, leaving Nick, Elliot, Luka, Faith and Luka in the sea of enemies. Nick summoned his Keyblade as did the others, rushing into the fray. Nick dodged a Samurai Nobodies' slash as a fireball whizzed through the air, exploding on contact with the silver-gray enemy courtesy of Elliot. Storm threw punches with his transformed Keyblade gauntlets, Heartless and Nobody alike disappearing from the voids in which they emerged.

Suddenly, Nick's outward strike toward a Soldier Heartless was blocked by a glowing red blade, his eyes widening as they met the glare of Xemnas. " _You_ are the one to slay Vanitas? I can't see him losing to such meager power."

"Oh, I killed that Owl-faced bastard alright. And if I have to, I'll kill you too!" Nick said, surprising Xemnas with a swift kick to the gut, the Nobody doubling over as Nick rolled back to gain distance.

"That was a cheap shot, coming from such a beacon of Light."

"Haven't you heard yet? Light and Darkness are eternal opposites, they are always balanced against each other with neither truly winning. No, true strength is that from the Hearts of your friends. Light, Dark, it doesn't fucking matter!" He pointed his Keyblade at Xemnas. "The real strength created is in the balance of both Light _and_ Darkness. We walk the Path of Twilight as Master Riku once did, but we are _far_ more powerful than any champion of Darkness."

Xemnas and Ansem both chuckled. "Such pitiful optimism. All fades back into Darkness, it is the only true eternal state." Ansem called from his position at the podium, Larxene now nowhere to be seen. "It _is_ true power."

"But there is always Light that rises back up. _We_ fight for both sides, each calling an end to this long-standing war. Xehanort shall die, by _our_ hands!" Nick rushed at Xemnas, having finished his rant against the Xehanort vessel.

Xemnas countered and fired a volley of energy blasts. "You think you _children_ can win against Master Xehanort? He is the Immortal Master."

Nick cast a reflect spell before the blasts could get close, throwing his Keyblade at Xemnas with purple and yellow lightning arcing around it. "He's only immortal because he keeps creating one of you vessels after one is killed. Except, maybe he never replaced Vanitas, Demyx and Xigbar, so _you_ and Heartless over there were sent to stop us before we could take any more out of the picture.." Nick's face lit up in realization. "Xehanort is getting weaker."

Xemnas confirmed his statement by the shock that flashed across his face. "Enough talk. Fight me if you believe yourself able to take Xemnas, Lord of Nobodies, on."

"Fine then. It'll just help our cause when I make you disappear back to the void." Nick declared as his Keyblade clashed with both of Xemnas' blades.

 _ **~KH:tTW~**_

Elena stopped at the door to the cell blocks, frozen by the sight in front of her. Standing at the foot of the steps was her mother, the Dark Army General Larxene, already brandishing kunai between her fingers. "Mother! You will pay for this. For what you did to Papa!"

Larxene sneered, giggling. "Poor, sweet little Elena. You really expect me to just _let_ you walk out of here with your father? Even half-dead, he's still a danger to us."

"A danger to _you_ and your _precious_ Xehanort, you mean? Being a vessel, that's all you really give a shit about anymore, right?!" Elena shouted as Laura put a hand on her shoulder urging her to calm herself down.

"Oh, temper, temper. I know where you get that from, though. If you wish to get that husk of a man out of this tower alive, you're going to have to kill me."

"So be it." Elena rushed forward, dodging past multiple Thunder spells as she heard Nick's voice from earlier that morning when they had discussed their plan. _There's a way to save your mother, if what Tron said was true about her. If there is any compassion left inside her heart, then we may have a_ very _useful ally on our side._

 _Damn it, Nick! I hope this plan of yours works, otherwise I'm blaming you for getting my hopes up._ She ducked as Larxene threw several kunai at her daughter, the younger blonde gritting her teeth.

She nodded to Laura, who remembered their part of the plan was to distract Larxene until the coast was clear outside, Xemnas and Ansem having been dealt with so Nick could attempt to save the older blonde. They had to wait until Nick gave them a signal so they would know when to lure Larxene back outside of the CPU Tower. Elena just hoped she could hold out that long. Despite training herself and Laura as best they could without a Keyblade wielding teacher, she knew her mother would only toy with the two teens until she got bored and decided to just destroy them where they stood.

 _ **~KH:tTW~**_

"Gravija!" Nick shouted, concentrating the spell on Xemnas as the Nobody crashed to the ground, the digital worlds' ground shattering like glass as he created an impact crater a few feet deep. This was followed by a pained grunt from Xemnas as Nick sent a Meteor spell hurtling down from the sky.

Xemnas managed to get up, winded but not out of the fight yet. "Insolent brat! You have only succeeded in pissing me off and speeding up your death!" A Dark aura flared around him as Nick gave Elliot a signal, his best friend activating a device near him as Xemnas exploded in a cloud of Darkness. When the cloud finally dissipated, Xemnas stood there, the same as before. "What is this?!" The Nobody shouted.

"Power dampener, courtesy of tech from the Grid. Basically, it makes you unable to transform into your Dark God form by reversing the release of Darkness from the target's body. I am surprised it worked so well, though, being a test run. Now, time to finish this. My heart guides me, my Darkness strengthens my Light. I am in balance. Transform!"

Nick was engulfed in Light as a wrap of Darkness swirled around him, meshing together until the veil exploded, a shockwave spreading around Nick as he emerged. He was now dressed in a more Grid-like outfit, a helmet over his face and instead of his Keyblade, Nick held a crossbow with what looked like an Identity Disc in the center. "This is new. I wonder what it- shit." He cursed as he pulled the trigger and the Disc went flying, replaced by another instantly. "Oh yeah, I'm going to have fun with this." He said as Xemnas sneered.

"I will kill you where you stand, with or without my True power." He rushed the teenager, Nick rolling out of the way and shooting off a volley of Discs.

Xemnas deflected several Discs before one crashed into his shoulder, leaving a gash that derezzed itself as he stared in disbelief. Growling, he jumped high into the air and spun around, hundreds of his red blades hurtling down at Nick. Instinctively, Nick shot off just as many Discs, each meeting a blade with a small explosive impact. Nick kept firing as Xemnas weaved around his attacks, another lucky shot finally colliding and derezzing the Nobody's lower right leg.

Left with only one leg, Xemnas fell to the ground and struggled to get up, defiant in his now seemingly inevitable loss. Seeing this, Ansem tried to send a Darkga spell at the young wielder only to be met by a Holyja spell from Shiryl and Faith combined. Them, Tabitha and Searra pointed their Keyblades at the Leading Heartless. "Your fight is with us. We can't let the prince get all the fun. Princesses can be tough too." Said Tabitha, determined as Ansem copied himself and the girls' fight truly begun.

Nick smiled at his sister and their friends, knowing Xemnas wouldn't last much longer. The Nobody wasn't finished surprising the leader of the Keyblade wielders yet, however, as he somehow got back up. "Is that all? You are an _ant_ to me, boy."

"And ants are two thousand, nine hundred and ninety-eight times stronger than the average human being, so I win. Holy Derezz!" He said as the Disc launcher charged a bright white, the shot three times bigger than the others as it soared straight into and through Xemnas' body, the fatal derezz turning both halves of the Head Nobody into digital bits.

Ansem stepped back where he stood in the stands, the loss of Xemnas apparent in how he moved. Nick sat down behind a piece of debris, hiding himself as he regained his strength and his Keyblade transformed back into its regular state. "So much for keeping form," He joked weakly to himself as he felt aftershocks from whatever was happening in the basement of the CPU Tower. "Crap. I have to get to Elena and Laura. I'm running out of time. Gotta save them all." He reached into the apparently bottomless item pouch he and the other wielders all wore around their waists and fished out an Elixir, uncorking the bottle and drinking the contents.

As Nick felt his strength return two-fold immediately, he also heard the telltale swish of a Corridor opening. Looking out at the new battle between the other girls and Ansem, he watched as the Heartless vessel disappeared into the void. "Two options. One, he's just running away. Two, going to stop the battle in the basement. I'm gonna think positive, figure the former and I'm getting down to that basement before the General kills those two." With that, Nick stood up and rushed into the CPU Tower.

Nick entered the basement to find Tron still holding Lea and Elena fending off Larxene, Nick's eyes widening as he realized just who Larxene was to Elena. Elena's own mother. _That's why she wanted this to work so badly.._ Nick thought as Larxene shocked the teen backward several feet. "Rebellious brat! Fine, if you won't give up to your _mother's_ rule, then die! _Dark Thundaja_!"

A massive purple bolt of lightning arced toward Elena, who tried shielding herself from the attack with her Keyblade. When she felt no impact, Elena looked up to find Nick there with a Protect spell cast. He turned and smirked. "Sorry I'm late."

Elena scoffed. "Stupid. If that thing is going to work, better do it now before she gets even more pissed."

"True, but it will only work if I get her more worn out. No worries, you did good but I'll handle it from here." Nick took the card he received on Nova Crystallis and held in front of him. "Bahamut, Lord and King of the Eidolons. I call for your assistance to boost myself and save this world. Bahamut Drive, activate." There was a flash as Nick now had a fiery red aura surrounding him while his Keyblade had morphed into something that looked like dragon scales. Nick held the new blade over his head and smirked at Larxene. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you. Mega Flare Sting!"

Swinging his Keyblade down, an arc of white-blue flames swept across the room at Larxene. The Dark General tried to counter the attack but was instead sent flying back into the wall mere feet behind her. As she struggled to regain her breath, Nick's form reverted back again. "Now, it's time to save a life. Kingdom Hearts, I beg you now. This Heart was not intentionally lost, let them repent." The Wildwoods glowed white as tendrils of light made their way toward Larxene wrapping her up. "With this power, I banish the Darkness from your soul!" There was a flash brighter than anything seen before as Larxene's body sagged where it sat, her eyes noticeably turning blue from the gold they saw before.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Nick nodded to Elena and Laura who picked Larxene up from the ground and together, the would-be saviors regrouped to their ship. _Know this, Xehanort. We will_ never _stop until you have been destroyed._ Nick thought as the Grid disappeared in a flash replaced with the interior of the _Vanguard_.

Inside the CPU Tower basement, a dark specter rose from the ground where Larxene's defeated body had laid. "Foolish children. The Third War has only just begun." With a maniacal cackle, the phantom disappeared from sight.

Elsewhere, Riku's eyes shot open at the new presence of energy he felt in the distance of space. "No, it's impossible."

 _ **~Chapter Eight End~**_

 _ **Next Time-**_

 _There are still too many worlds that need our help._

 _We can't risk going into Radiant Garden again, not now._

 _I'm Kaira, it's nice to see more wielders..._

 _These children think they can actually defeat the Dark Army. But we will show them the power of Darkness!_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Not gonna lie, I was not happy with how this chapter ultimately turned out. I figured originally that the Xemnas/Ansem battle would actually end both Guards in addition to saving Larxene but then I figured that would be too convenient. And as convenient as some things really are in Kingdom Hearts, I'd rather be slightly more realistic._

 _Also, due to binging a lot of Japanese dramas, I want to create a parallel American story to the show Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It's about a doctoral intern who winds up being humanity's only hope against being destroyed by literal viruses from video games. I found it most enjoyable because no one of the hero cast wound up dead by the end where even some original Power Rangers series (Super Sentai) have Rangers dying. Spoiler alert, Beast Morphers, I know who might be dead by the end of your run.._

 _Anyway, Act 2 is about to truly get underway. But what does Xehanort have planned as his power wanes from his vessels' defeats? Wait until next time I gotta think about it a bit more. Next chapter will actually be more of a cute rest because I've had enough fights for a while. Until next time._


End file.
